Mind Of An Error
by ChibiXII
Summary: Zoro's a vampire, Luffy's the slayer, thing's aren't always as simple as good and bad now are they?
1. First encounters and first kisses

**Hello *waves* what happens when you get a sugar high obsessed Zolu fan with access to a computer?, this story!. There just aren't enough of them in my opinion. Add in vampires, slaying, all things supernatural, comedy and romance, not to mention kick ass fights and witty banter. Please excuse any mistakes I'm sure there are tons.**

**Warnings...well it's a ZoroXLuffy fic so no likely turn back now, there's some bad language and mild peril from zombie and vampires...aside from that it's all dandy.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own One Piece or Disney...if I did there would be much more yaoi, this is just a glimpse into the inner workings of my mind ****

* * *

**

Roronoa Zoro was a typical run of the mill vampire, well minus his demon among vampires status that is, he kept himself to himself and no one vampire, demon, human or otherwise ever bothered him at least the smart ones never did. Throughout his many years of existence he found little that he liked, the one thing he loved more than anything else though was a challenge. Something that was not easily attainable to him without great effort, little did he know that the night ahead promised to deliver.

The sun had fallen beneath the skyline bringing a new dawn for those of the night, humans hurried home in droves from work as usual under watchful eyes, there was no real reason why he watched them, when it came to feeding he had particular taste so he considered none as food. In all honesty Zoro found it a good pass time, when your immortal it's hard to keep yourself occupied when you have nothing but time. To him humans activities were so pointless, unaware of their own mortality, destructive and ignorant to everything.

His deep dark eyes scanned through the masses when a particularly loud squeal assaulted his senses, a young woman had her arms wrapped around a man smiling happily while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, cold eyes narrowed in annoyance.

_'__Humans are so dam noisy.'_

As the couple walked further away Zoro mused_ 'they cling to each other to validate their own existence...love how ...unnecessary.'_

Now don't get Roronoa wrong everything that lives has certain urges animals and humans alike. It's just that Zoro never really liked anyone, which he often got teased for from other stupid vampires such as the _'red haired bitch' _(Nami), the _'lovesick curly brow' _(Sanji) and the _'devil woman'_ (Robin). A small smile crept onto pale lips he liked those nicknames for his so called friends.

The night dragged, it was well past midnight and Zoro was still extremely board he often wondered if it was possible to die from boredom then again he was technically dead so he often came up with more questions than answers on that one. He wondered around aimlessly through the dark streets, he never really paid attention to where he was or were he was going. After all at night everything looks the same in a blanet of darkness _'maybe that's why i get lost, everything looks the bloody same anyway.'_

Zoro scuffed his dark green boot across the ground making the dirt rise, no sooner than he done so a scent filled the air. Leaning further in the shadows silently he watched a woman round the corner with what appeared to be a bag of groceries clutched tightly in her arms.

_'Might as well _' a pale hand reached towards her small frame, the woman remained totally oblivious of her impeding doom when another scent filled Zoro's senses, his hand jerked back into the shadows as if burned. The woman disappeared further down the road, happliy unaware of her own luck.

"Shit! Like hell I'm gonna make some brat motherless!, the first decent scent all night and she's a fucking mother just my luck!."

Hitting the wall in frustration the thought occurred to him how he was talking to himself and how sad he would seem if someone else heard him.

"Look on the bright side, if you had attacked her I woulda stopped you and staked you."

Zoro's eyes snapped up to locate the speaker of the overly loud annoying voice, on the building across from him stood a silhouette and strange one at that, the said silhouette effortlessly jumped from the building to a lamp post and swung down landing with a soft thump.

"Hi there I'm Monkey.D Luffy Slayer Extraordinaire!" the dirt in the air floated around in the dim light where the figure stood.

Zoro was taken back by the sheer confidence that beamed from him, now in the light he looked the slayer over. A simple straw hat placed upon ebony black hair was the most eye catching. Dark brown eyes with a certain gleamed in them, a scar under his left eye, and to top it off a ridiculously big and very stupid grin adoring his features.

The vampire also took interest in the slayers strange outfit. A loose red top matched with black cargo pants paired with black strapped sandals. It was evident that the slayer was young, not a boy not quite a man.

"Great a teenage slayer that would explain the dreadful fashion sense and misplaced confidence" Zoro grinned as he watched the slayers smile drop into a pout _'wait since when do slayers pout? .'_

"Hey that's not very nice, this is my super awesome vampire slaying outfit!" Luffy poked his tongue out at the _'rude vampire' _as he'd deemed him.

Even though the vampire wasn't in the light Luffy got a pretty good look at him, _'wow he's so cool and handsome, super, super COOL!.' _The teen gave the vampire a quick look over noting he wore dark green boots matched with similar colored trousers. A white shirt that showed of lethal muscles covenant for killing and three rather dangerous looking swords hanging at his side. Pale enthrall skin, cold dark eyes and a sour expression matched with extremely cool green hair, well in Luffy's opinion anyway.

"So you're the current slayer?, shame I was hoping for a challenge the standards for slayers must be dropping, normally slayers are accomplished warriors who are men not teenage brats wearing short trousers...it's embarrassing really."

Zoro watched Luffy's eyes narrow in offence, inwardly he was surprised at himself he was never one to talk much but there was just something about this idiot slayer that brought it out in him.

Confidently Luffy took a step forward out of the light towards the vampire.

"I am an accomplished warrior, age has nothing to do with it!, just you watch one day I'll be regarded as the best slayer ever!."

An awkward silenced hung around the two for a few moments until Zoro bust out laughing unable to compose himself any longer in the face of such stupidity. Putting his hand against a graffitied old wall for support, he continued, never had he heard anything so insane and even more so from a kid.

"You've gotta be kidding me, you want to be better than Gold Roger the best slayer in history?, you really are crazy to ever think it's easy to be better than him!."

In one fluid movement Luffy jumped forward and grabbing the vampires shirt, hands shaking with anger.

"I NEVER SAID IT'D BE EASY, I SAID IT BECAUSE NOMATTER WHAT LIES AHEAD I'LL MEET IT HEAD ON, I WILL BECOME THE BEST SLAYER NO MATTER WHAT!."

A cold wind rushed past the two who were currently caught in the moment after such a brash exclamation. Luffy's hands still shock with determination and anger. His head lowered, shiny dark bangs covering his eyes, his breaths were shallow and quick.

_'What do ya know the kids gotta dream,' _seeing the slayer so close to him was a little unsettling, he may be a brat but Zoro knew better than to under estimate a slayer. But maybe there was something else he was missing, something nagging at the back of his mind a different kind of unease. Zoro shook his head to clear his thoughts, now was not the time to be lost in his thoughts, not with such a perfect opportunity presenting itself.

Almost instantly Luffy felt ice cold hands cover his and in one swift brutal movement he was thrown into a concrete wall in the alleyway behind him, pale hands never leaving his. Still dizzy Luffy barely registered his arms being yanked above his head and pinned with only one of the vampires. The said vampires body flush against his stopping any movement that would be useful to free himself. Wide eyes shot up to look at his captor a single breath escaping his lips.

Zoro was fairly surprised it was that easy to immobilise his opponent. The slayer really was very childlike still and clearly VERY inexperienced when it came to vampire hunting.

"You were saying slayer?, how can you be the best if you leave yourself open to attack so easily" with his cold eyes glimmering he leaned in close to the tanned teens ear.

"It's embarrassing."

Luffy gave a shudder his breathes coming out ragged and heartbeat increasing, whether it from fear or frustration Zoro couldn't tell probably both.

The straw hatted slayer struggled against the vice like grip on his wrists, it really was scary how strong vampires were. He wriggled his entire body testing his strength against the vampires clearly he was outmatched physically. Suddenly Zoro found himself staring into questioning eyes.

"What's your name?."

A green eyebrow creased in confusion, most humans screamed, cried, struggled and begged in such a position but no this slayer just had to ask his name.

"W-what does it matter, i'm going to kill you can't you think of something more normal to say?."

"It dose matter I introduced myself and you haven't and you're really strong so i wanna know!" the teen breathed.

Something stirred inside Zoro yet again, a feeling he couldn't quite place. The slayers scent was truly intoxicating and nothing was sweeter than slayers blood, he could feel it pushing through the teens veins at that very moment. Zoro separated tanned arms holding each in place with his own giving him better access to the increasing tasty looking neck area.

"W-what are you doing?."

The words slipped from Luffy's mouth before he could stop himself, knowing he sounded totally lame asking such a thing. The teenage slayer was used to vamps being close to him but this was different somehow. Usually vampires would fight with him and maybe get him on the floor with a lucky punch and clumsily hold him in place while desperately tearing at his neck. But this guy took his time, even gentle in his movements, minus the throwing him into the wall bit that is.

Luffy was lost in his thoughts as the vampire's face grew dangerously close to his own. Sensing the sting of danger he shock his head widely in panic.

"HEY DON'T GET SO CLOSE!."

Inhuman eyes narrowed, a feral smiled spread over the vampires face upon hearing the nervous anxiety in the slayers voice.

"That's more of a normal response, so slayer boy is human after all."

Dark bangs shock frantically " NO NO NO YOUR HYPNOTIZING MEEEEEEE THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!."

Luffy's slightly worried eyes looked into Zoro's disapprovingly, as far as he was concerned vampires already had the advantage so hypnotizing was clearly cheating. Zoro couldn't help but smile again _'this slayer really is an idiot.'_

"I don't need to use that old trick, I prefer to rely on my own abilities besides it's dishonorable."

Luffy believed those words, the vampire seemed to be very honest which was rare in his experiences. Even though he was the slayer Luffy was never really a thinker. He'd just deal with things as they came and one move seemed to work particularly well in these kind of close combat situations. In one swift movement the teen jerked his leg upwards right in between the vampires legs. It had never failed him, one good kick and he would be free. Zoro immediately closed his legs trapping Luffy's in the process earning him a gasp from the teenage slayer.

"Now who's playing dirty slayer?" with a feral grin Zoro whispered seductively "are you scared now?."

Luffy shock his head indicating a no, though his erratic heart beat seemed to say otherwise. With his teeth scraping taughntingly over soft skin Zoro mused.

"Then you really are stupid slayer" with that his teeth sank in, Luffy jolted at the sharp pain that resonated throughout his whole body.

_'How can people do this willingly?, it REALLY hurts!.'_ The stench of blood filled the air, the sickly sweet substance tricked down sun kissed skin.

"S-stop!" he had meant it to be more of a order when in fact it sounded like a plea, Luffy hated how weak he sounded as his vision blurred and consciousness faded.

"By the way kid my names Roronoa Zoro, you can take it to your grave," hungry eyes glinted manically as those whispered words left his blood stained lips.

Zoro continued to bite down harder than ever before, not caring how much pain the slayer must have been feeling as his fangs ripped through him. The blood was just so addictive his animal instincts took over leaving little room for composer. The pain was near enough unbearable, Luffy fully understood what the zebras he'd seen on t.v felt like. How the lions started eating them whilst they were still alive, this was no different.

The hot searing pain continued to burn, desperately Luffy pushed at Zoro meekly knowing his strength had left him along with far to much blood. Dizziness made his world spin until the pain was too much to be silent, he'd bite through his lip if he held it any longer.

"STOP stop stop stop stop" this incoherent chanting was all he could do from passing out.

Sensing the darkness of death Luffy pulled in as much air as possible, with one last ditch effort he screamed.

"I SAID STOPPPPPPPPPPP!."

With inhuman strength he threw Zoro across the street into an old building, bringing it shattering like glass to the ground.

Luffy panted and leaned heavily against the wall he was previously trapped against. Quickly clutching his wound in an effort to easy the pain that was unbearable only moments before.

Slowly the teen scanned the area bemused "w-what happened?,...I must be the luckiest person in the world right now!." A tired but happy grin appeared on his worse for where face, evidently unaware that it was his own doing that spared his life that night.

Luffy took deep breathes to steady himself, but not finding the energy he needed to shift his body away from the wall. A look of displeasure overtook his features.

With a few deep rapid in takes of breath his voice echoed out "I REALLYYYYYYYYY NEED SOME MEAT, I'M STARVINGGGGG!" his words went unanswered by the empty streets. He figured no one would hear him but since tonight was super lucky night maybe meat would appear by magic, he waited, it didn't.

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?."

Luffy looked up to a near by stairwell "AH USOPP, DO YOU HAVE ANY MEAT?."

Making his way clumsily down the remaining rusted steps and narrowly avoiding a nail poking through one Usopp rushed to his friends side.

"You look terrible!, what were you doing?."

With a weak tired grin Luffy explained, "well there was this really cool vampire who was really strong and-" Usopp's eyes widened in terror hastily scanning the entire area with a full body turn he made the time out sign with his hands.

"Whoa wait a second a vampire did this!, lets get outta here I don't wanna be around when it comes back for seconds!."

...

A few hours later Zoro awoke to find he was buried, this would throw most people into a crazed state of uncontrollable panic however being a vampire it was nothing particularly new to him. With little effort he forced the ruble off himself emerging where a building once stood, looking at the destruction around him to the alleyway where there was still a slayer shaped imprint his own doing and somewhat artistic.

"What the fuck happened here?, last thing I was drinking his blood and then he blasts me away like a rag doll!."

With a scowl now marking his features, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip_ 'I can still taste him.'_ Noting that clearly the slayer had escaped and that the sun would rise shortly he made his way back to his apartment block.

His main problem now was to make it to his flat without getting caught by his so called friends, Zoro was often victim to their jokes but no way in hell could he stand the thought of them knowing he'd been bested by a brat. No the thought was just to horrifying, they'd never let him live it down, his pride simply could not take much more punishment that night.

...

"Luffy will you sit still for even a second, I'm trying to treat your wounds and you fidgeting is making it harder!."

Usopp sighed out heavy trying his best to tend to his energetic friends injuries. They were back in their flat which they shared, made sense with them both being in the vampire hunting business and the fact that they were both broke was a huge contributing factor.

Luffy liked the fact he didn't have to hide things from Usopp, the whole secret identity thing made it hard to make friends. In fact it made it hard to have any kind of social life at all actually, and Usopp was a hunter so he understood what that kind of life was like. Honestly Luffy often wondered why Usopp was a hunter by choice. After all he was the most panicky, nervous and cowardly person he knew, not to mention the self proclaimed king of freak outs. Usopp insisted he was a hunter so that he could follow in his fathers footsteps or something like that Luffy tended to stop listening when things dragged out, plus Usopp mostly spouted total bullshit anyway.

"But it's REALLYYYYYYY BORING just sitting still, I wanna eat meat then sleep and I'll be all better!" to emphasize his point Luffy gestured his arms around pointlessly. He was currently sitting on the kitchen counter with Usopp fusing over him, _'I look like a mummy with all the bandages on...'_

"Luffy not even you are that strong, you won't be completely healed for a while...you really lost alot of blood I'm surprised you're still alive let alone whining about meat." Usopp scolded, really the vampire slaying teen dismissed things far to easily.

"Anyway...what did that vampire look like?, did you catch his name?, he can't of been a newbie if he did you this much damage."

Luffy tapped his feet against the side in a rhythm whilst lolling his head back and forth.

"Ummmmm yeah I was kinda spacing out but I think it was something like Roro Rora gnolga bar, no wait it was ummm...I can't remember but he had really cool green hair!."

Usopp stiffened his eyes widening in terror _'it can't be.'_

"Oh yeah come to think of it he had three swords at his side, I wonder if he can use them all at once, he didn't use them against me though."

The teen pondered as Usopp scurried and yanked open a draw full of papers, he pulled out a tattered old bingo book a list of who's who in the supernatural world. He frantically searched through the tattered strangely stained pages _'three swords, green hair!' _a page opened before him matching the description.

Usopp let out a strangled squeak spinning round and held the book upwards "L-Luffy is this the guy?," Luffy's eyes scanned across the picture widening in surprise.

"YEAH THAT'S HIM RORONOA ZORO, HE'S EVEN GOT A COOL NAME!."

Usopp fell backwards grasping the table dramatically "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LUFFY DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT GUY IS!, HE'S CONSIDERED A DEMON AMONG VAMPIRES,! THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD!, I BET HE'S PISSED OFF IF HE FINDS US...W-WE HAVE TO MOVE LUFFY FAR FAR AWAY!." With that said the hunter ran around gathering items for the move, for a while Luffy just watched him from the counter top.

"Umm Usopp...we can't run away every time someone strong comes along."

The hunter never looked away from his new task of packing random kitchen appliances.

"Oh yes we can, where should we move?, the north pole maybe?, no wait its night there for days on end!, uh how about Ibiza, we can go surfing and stuff." Luffy rolled his eyes, Usopp was a coward of top quality.

"But I can't swim!" unfazed the long nosed hunter rushed past again with a pile of his clothes "that's ok there's other things to do, it's nice and sunny there Luffy you'll like it i promise!."

Usopp was close to hyperventilating by now, the straw hatted slayer smiled as he slid off the counter and gently grasped his friends shoulders getting eye contact "Usopp were staying, we'll be fine and I promise I'll protect you so there's nothing too worry about OK."

Luffy then proceed to the oven and got out his meat and seated himself in his favorite seat as Usopp's eyes filled with tears.

"L-Luffy I wish I could be brave like you, you're totally fearless while I'm...I'm -"

sensing the emotion in his voice Luffy looked up form his food.

"I'm brave enough for the two of us, your cowardly enough for the two off us we balance each other out right?, so don't worry about it, besides next time I'll defiantly kick that Zoro's ass!."

It was at times like these Usopp remembered why he and Luffy became friends in the first place. The meat loving teen excused himself, trudging down the hallway to his room, he kicked open his bedroom door and fell face first into his messy sheets. He didn't have the energy to care about his clothes or how he couldn't actually see his bedroom floor cause because of the mess. As exhaustion took hold Luffy managed to pull a blanket over himself and kick his sandals off. He sat his straw hat on his bedside table all without moving from his face down position and decided that due to these amazing actions he could sleep for a week.

...

Zoro on the other hand was faced with a new task, he grimaced at his current situation, tip toeing through a hallway, it was so unbecoming and no self respecting vampire would ever tip toe. But this time was the one and only exception_ ' just a few more steps and-' _his hopes were instantly and cruelly dashed. As the door just before his opened to reveal another vampire with blond hair, a curly eyebrow and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was dressed in a smart black suit holding a bin bag with a rather bored expression on his face, _'fuck it just HAD to be him!'_ lady luck was laughing at him and he knew it _'the bitch.'_

"...Marimo..is that you under all that dirt?."

On closer inspection Sanji grinned "IT IS YOU, ha hahah who beat the shit outta you?, hold on a sec, NAMIIIIII SANNNNN ROBIN CHANNNNNN COME OUT HERE THE STUPID MARIMO GOT HIS ASS KICKED!." The blond vampire clearly beaming, ignored the death glare sent his way, he lightly tapped on the door next to his whilst blocking Zoro from his own door, so close yet so far.

A red haired woman opened the door who was shortly joined by a taller darker haired woman "...Zoro what...how?." Nami stepped forward examining the by now pissed beyond belief swordsman.

"Seems Mr swordsman got more than he bargained for tonight" Robin mused, especially when a particularly vicious scowl was sent her way.

"Get out of my way curly brow before I wipe that smile off your ugly face permanently!" Zoro hissed in the most hateful tone he could muster. Nami shoved in front and grabbed Zoro's arm pulling him inside her and Robins apartment. Sanji followed them inside and shut the door for the sure to be yelling and shouting to begin.

"Details we need details Zoro!" Nami shoved him into a chair as they all gathered around like he was on show at the zoo or something.

"Zoro what happened to you?, who did you fight?" Zoro scowled more if possible.

"I'm tired I don't want to talk about it...anyway it's no one your business you nagging harpie."

Sanji rushed past Nami and whacked Zoro upside the head "DON'T TALK TO NAMI SAN LIKE THAT U SHITTY NO GOOD MARIMO!, JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY!."

Zoro shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair the not so sweet Nami had shoved him into moments before, they weren't gonna let him leave now_ 'good for nothing busy bodies .'_

"The slayer happened to me alright!."

The room was fell into an uncomfortable silence as each person absorbed the information.

"Is this the new one?, there so hard to keep track of, I don't know anything about him." Nami questioned with a puzzled look on her flawless face. Zoro was inwardly jumping for joy if none of them knew the slayer was a kid then they wouldn't find it so funny. Of course lady luck wasn't finished with him just yet.

"Oh but I have a picture, would you like to see it Nami san and Sanji kun?" with nodded confirmation from the two of them Robin disappeared into her room. Zoro's jaw nearly hit the floor, the others might have missed it but he saw that smug smirk she sent his way before disappearing to that dark depressing library she called her room. She returned moments later handing a wanted poster to Nami. Chestnut red eyes looked from Zoro to the picture repeating the notion as if in disbelief before bursting out in laughter. Sanji peered over her shoulder and joined her in idiotic hyena like laughter.

"MARIMO GOT HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM BY A KID!" Zoro bolted out of his chair grabbing the blond idiot shaking him frantically.

"NO he wasn't a kid...he was a teenager!" admittedly that had sounded much better in his head.

"Zoro" Nami grinned "I think he's shorter than me" her eyes gleaming with pleasure as she looked at the photo of the slayer.

Zoro's head snapped in her direction "yeah to bad for you he's also much better looking bitch!." While the insults flew around the room Robin sat and watched, she was not one to join in on their banter, no it was far more amusing and safer to watch at a distance.

As Zoro dodged a kick from Sanji, Robin reran something he had said, _'he's much better looking...'_

"Seems like swordsman san has a little crush on the slayer boy" all eyes found their way to hers.

"You know she's right...since when do you find anyone attractive?" Nami asked whilst fixing her hair.

Zoro normally didn't mind Robin too much, he hated her the least cause she was quieter than the others. However sometimes she would choose a moment to reveal her true cunning nature, now was one of those times, needless to say she had moved up his who I hate most list.

Sanji brushed himself off examining the picture "Marimo may have a point though the slayers very cute...sorta looks like a girl with the small build an all...what a waste he isn't one."

Zoro snatched the paper from Sanji snarling in response."Shut up, I didn't mean it like that!, I'm not like you, I don't see someone and gauge them on should I screw them or not!."

Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette as if thinking it over "maybe you should, then you wouldn't be such a sour angsty bastard all the time." He narrowly dodged a flying random object aimed at his face, his charming yet teasing smile never faltering.

"So Zoro what exactly happened?" all sarcasm gone from her voice Nami pulled out a chair and sat down never taking her eyes off of him.

"He's extremely inexperienced, I was feeding from him when...he just kinda snapped, next thing I knew I was flying. Then I woke up, it's nothing he has power but doesn't know how to control it next time it'll take him out for good." That said Zoro pushed Sanji aside and left slamming the door rather loudly to reflect his inner angst.

"I think marimo is in love," Sanji chimed in a sing song voice. "The passion in his eyes!, though his love pales in comparison to mine for you lovely ladies."

Zoro slammed his door closed and put on his extra anti bastard locks on, to a normal person these locks would seem over the top but getting unwelcome visits from certain annoying vampires made them very necessary. Zoro showered off the remaining dirt from his body, changed his clothes before settling down, as his thoughts drifted he couldn't help but picture a certain straw hat wearing slayer. _'He really is better looking than Nami'_ was his final thought before darkness overtook him into a blissful no friends allowed sleep.

The next night #

Luffy stirred beneath his panda man covers, groggily checking the time on his alarm clock, it had been a present from Vivi but he never really used it. He always slept through the alarm anyway, 10:42 pm _' i slept the wholeeeeee day!...I've gone a day without eating meat.'_That terrifying thought alone made his slayer sense tingle or was it his stomach, either way he got up to go rade the fridge.

"Luffy you're up, how do you feel?" Usopp was doing the washing up, he always did the had tried it once, though he seemed to do more damage than cleaning, he was banned for life.

Rubbing his starved stomach Luffy looked up "I need meat !, then I' gonna go patrolling the old graveyard,fun stuff always happens there!."

Usopp couldn't help but scoff at that comment, Luffy's definition of fun was defiantly not fun more like the most terrifying near death experience imaginable. No Usopp knew the truth about graveyards and they were anything but hangs out in them, picture it your just minding your own business when a hand punches through the ground, grabs your ankle and drags you along the floor which is disappearing to reveal either a hungry vamp or a rotting zombie who wants to crack your head open and eat your brain. Needless to say Usopp had not had any good experiences in graveyards.

"Luffy how you call that fun is beyond me and besides what if Zoro comes after you?, your careless and never pay attention so you won't see him coming."

Luffy crunched down on his last piece of meat enthusiastically his cheeks puffing out like a hamsters "that's why you're coming with me!."

...

Ten minutes later a very unhappy Usopp found himself being dragged through the park that lead onto the graveyard. They both halted when they came to the huge foreboding iron gates, the chains and lock should have been enough to keep anyone out. Unfazed Luffy climbed the wall effortlessly and pulled Usopp up afterwards, they walked along the unstable rotting wall looking for a decent landing spot. Last time Luffy landed in a grave where a gooey mummy tried to smother him, he'd never admit it but that experience caused him to actually take a little precaution... just a little.

"Luffy, I swear to God, Buddha and every other God that if you get me killed I will haunt you for all eternity are we clear Luffy?." Usopp's words were whispered and hissed, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself.

The teen in front on the other hand was not so quiet he gave a nod indicating he agreed to Usopp's terms whilst loudly humming some ridiculous theme he'd heard on a t.v show. Usopp cringed at Luffy's particularly high and off notes which got increasingly louder as he went on. Luffy was literally waking the dead with his chorus of hell and Usopp knew it.

"Luffy you might be my best friend but seriously if we get chased by zombies AGAIN, I'm tripping you, ever time I follow you I end up nearly dead Luffy EVERY time!." Usopp put great emphasis on the again part, he still hadn't forgiven Luffy for the last zombie related incident. By now the straw hatted slayer had moved onto Disney songs. Currently singing under the sea at the top of his lungs and badly at that, his arms were out like an aero plan. For balance or just cause he liked it Usopp wasn't sure probably the latter of the two. Finally finding a decent undeathly looking spot they jumped down into the graveyard, Usopp carefully avoided the grave stones where as Luffy trudged onward oblivious pumping his fists to his favorite parts of the song.

"THE SEAWEED IS ALWAYS GREENER IN SOMEBODY ELSES LAKE!."

Usopp couldn't help but wonder if Luffy was very funny or just plain crazy, crazy being the most logical given the situation. How he could skip around and sing Disney happily in a graveyard was beyond human understanding.

The decayed gravestones seemed to grone at their presence, the air still and heavy a constant mist always surrounded the graveyard thus giving it extra creepy status in Usopp's mind.

"UNDER DA SEAAAAAAAAAA UNDER DA SEA DARLIN IT'S BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER TAKE IT FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE!."

Cringing at the inhumanly high pitch Luffy had seemed to have invented Usopp couldn't help but notice the groaning getting worryingly louder. Apparently the undead were not fans of the slayer musical either, the earth covering the graves became alive and the murky water of the near by lake began to became disturbed, ripples pulsating through the dark waters.

"U-uh L-L-Luffffyyy" Usopp hurriedly closed the distance between them and clung to Luffy's shirt.

"You should join in Usopp it's easy, UNDER DA SEA UNDER DA SEAAAAA !."

Usopp gave a startled gasp, the whole graveyard was now alive thanks to Luffy's little song. _'Oh god this is it!, I'm gonna be brutally murdered whilst listening to under the bloody sea!, the WHOLE FREAKING GRAVEYARD IS PISSED OFF!.'_

In desperation Usopp spun Luffy around to face the gathering drooling crown he'd attracted with his talent. "LUFFY LOOK!." The rotting masses looked at the two with dead and hungry eyes edging ever further towards them. Luffy wrinkled his nose they really did smell super bad.

"HEY YOU GUYS CAN JOIN IN!, IT'D BE ALOT BETTER!" his face lit up imagining it in all its gory glory. Usopp fisted Luffy's shirt shaking him senseless.

"LUFFY THIS IS NOT HIGH SCHOOL FUCKING MUSICAL OK!, IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING WE ARE GOING TO DIE!."

Luffy seemed to ponder that thought "hmm i think Zoro would make a great Troy Bolton!."

Usopp's eye twitched "yes and you'd make a beautiful Gabriella Montez but can we focus on more pressing life threatening matters please!."

"Yeah go for it slayer, I'm more than happy to wait for you."

Both heads snapped to a nearby grave maker which a certain green haired vampire was leaning on.

"AH ZORO!, DO YOU LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?." Zoro and Usopp wore matching expressions of disbelief.

"LUFFYYYYY NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FLIRT, DOES IMPENDING DEATH MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!." Usopp continued to shake prod and pull Luffy around screaming random things about death and stupidity.

_'Flirting?... ' _Zoro watched the slayer and his companion _'dose the slayer not mind him touching him?, they seem pretty close...are they-.' _Zoro shook his head immediately dismissing the thought, why should he care, it didn't matter who the slayer dated.

"Usopp go take care of the zombies, I'm gonna go say hi to Zoro" Luffy happily skipped over to the vampire, Usopp stared after him until a cold rotten hand grasped his shoulder, with a high pitched squeal he took off running with a whole zombie crowd behind him.

Zoro smirked as the slayer came to a stand still in front of him "So you like guys then?."

Luffy blinked his big eyes "..YEP."

"So you're gay then?."

Luffy became confused "gay?."

Exasperated Zoro drew breath, not that he needed to breath "yes gay as in you don't like girls."

Luffy scratched his head sending a puzzled look the vampires way "I like girls."

Zoro found himself getting increasing annoyed "you like...both?."

A grin crossed the slayers face "hmm you're weird Zoro I like everyone.!"

Zoro rolled his eyes clearly the slayer was missing his point _'is it possible to be that stupid?.'_

"No I mean oh never mind...so are you and that long nose guy lovers then?." Luffy glanced around and edged over to a tree only inches away leaning against its rough rotten bark his eyes returning to even darker ones.

"Lovers?, what's that?."

Zoro resisted the urge to grab and beat the idiot slayers head against the tree _'perhaps It'd make him smarter...he couldn't get any stupider surly.'_"Someone you have sex with, there plain enough for you idiot slayer!."

Realization flashed across tanned features "OHHHHHHHHHH Usopp and me no way he's my best friend!."

The straw hatted slayer smiled and stole a glance at his best friend running for dear life "HA HA USOPP YOU LOOK LIKE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW WHEN HE'S RUNNING FROM THE ISLANDERS, YOUR SOOOOOOOOO COOL!." Zoro's eyebrow rose slightly not keeping up with popular culture left him sorta how do humans say outta the loop.

Usopp breathlessly flipped Luffy off "He's your best friend you say?" noting a small nod from the slayer Zoro grinned. _'He's not paying attention, how careless.' _Leaning in slowly towards the preoccupied slayer pale lips smirked to reveal two sharp fangs, sensing danger Luffy's head snapped back to Zoro who was now very very close.

Both their eyes connected scanning the others for any reaction, Luffy's breath was still, waiting anxiously for Zoro's next move. Zoro couldn't help but notice the slayer tense, muscles ready to move at any moment. But the slayers face held a mixed reaction, he'd had many years of experience so he could read humans expressions like a book. He found it amusing how the ebony slayers eyes looked at him in both mistrust and confusion. Clearly the slayer was trying to look confident but the increasing beads of sweat and slight shiver coming from his body told the vampire otherwise.

Usopp was by now positive that if he lived he would kill Luffy, yes slowly and painfully, friends truly are the most dangerous after all. The long nosed hunter had circled the graveyard at least twice with the hungry crowd gaining more undead members by the second. If nothing else he was proud of his stamina and speed, his cowardice pushed him further than most people could muster.

Finding himself running towards the area Luffy skipped off two all thoughts of killing the teen instantly disappeared when Usopp saw the Zoro was about to take care of that for him and Luffy was frozen.

"L-LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, MOVE!."

Zoro snarled at the interruption, the slayers friend was on the top his next to kill list. Usopp's voice instantly brought Luffy back to his senses, biting his lip slightly in annoyance he willed himself to move. Shifting his weight forward Luffy delivered a swift uppercut followed with a kick sending Zoro backwards into a pile of grave markers.

Quickly getting to his feet his Zoro's eyes narrowed and bared his fangs. Usopp was now closer to the very pissed off vampire than the slayer and instantly found himself slamming into the said pissed vampire. Zoro's hand instantly grasped Usopp's neck lifting him effortlessly into the air, a strangled squeak filled the air. Desperately scratching and clawing at the vampires grip Usopp winced. The zombie crowd slowed wearily edging closer to the vampire.

"USOPP!" Luffy charged full speed at Zoro all doubts gone _'there's no mistaking it now he'll kill Usopp if I don't kill him.'_

Glaring in Luffys direction Zoro smirked, his fangs showing from under his top lip, glinting dangerously "you had your chance slayer."

He dodged Luffy's punch with ease, spinning around catching the teen off balance, kicking him square in the back sending the slayer skidding face first into the dirt. Coming to a stop Luffy dug his fingers deep in the dirt coughing uncontrollably he shakily got his feet, a copper taste filled his mouth. He imagined blood must have been on his face as well but he was to sore to tell or care. Steadying himself Luffy once again began his attack. He couldn't afford to mess up this time Usopp was losing air fast and he knew the vampire could simply snap his friends next when ever he wanted. Luffy barged Zoro with endless combinations giving the vampire little room to do anything apart from dodging, crashing through gravestones Zoro's killing instinct struck out. His hand that had been strangling Usopp now free it caught Luffy off guard and slammed him straight into the floor once again.

Usopp gasped and wheezed thrashing on the floor where he'd been thrown, before Luffy could get up Zoro took advantage of his position and pinned him to the floor face down in the dirt. This was very bad for the young slayer, in fact this position was one of the worst to find yourself in fighting the undead. It left you totally open, briefly his mind wondered thinking about the words Shanks had once told him "_never let your opponent get behind you" _well said in Luffy's opinion.

Luffy struggled and thrashed trying to throw vampire off of him to little avail, Zoro harshly grabbed the scuffed arms and twisted them painfully holding them against the teens back. Luffy continued to thrash about despite the increasing pain, his breaths becoming ragged the dirt and ruble scratching and marking his face as he was pressed further into it.

Usopp finally catching some breath rolled onto his left side facing Luffy's direction, his eyes widened upon seeing the predicament. He clumsily reached into his bag pushing himself to his knees aiming his slingshot at Zoro. His hands shaking uncontrollably it was impossible to get a good aim.

"GET OFF OF HIM OR I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" surprisingly his voice was steadier than his hands. Zoro's eyes narrowed taking in the hunters frantic form, Luffy turned his head to get a better view.

The tension was so thick everyone and thing seemed to pause, even the drooling zombies had come to a standstill, they completely surrounded the intruders though none proceeded further. Usopp's breaths were so short he wondered if the air in the graveyard was pure poison he couldn't seem to get enough to focus let alone shoot. Zoro's fangs bared he lowered himself in one swift moment to the teens neck, teeth inches away Luffy gave out a gasp.

"Ehhhhh stupid Marimo that's no way to flirt, and I thought you said you weren't perverted but here I find you holding the slayer in a compromising position."

All eyes followed the silky mellow voice, Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette clearly amused buy the whole scenario. To Zoro's annoyance two other figures appeared next to the blond, amusement evident on all their faces.

"Seems like we interrupted Mr Swordsman san" Robin smiled sarcasm dripping from her sweet voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT?, GO AWAY I'M BUSY!."

Sanji ran a hand through his golden locks nostalgically "hmmmm I wouldn't count raping the slayer as busy." A smug smirk almost glowing on his face, Zoro jolted slightly at the accusation.

"WHAT T-THATS NOT WHAT I WAS...GO DO ME A FAVOUR FIND A SHAPR STAKE AND JAM IT INTO YOUR EMPTY CAVITY, WHICH CAN BE BOTH YOUR HEART AND YOUR BRAIN!."

His grip on the slayer loosened slightly, Luffy had remained still and silent since the other vampires had arrived. _'Are they his friends?...they seem to know him, this is bad they'll go after Usopp for sure.' _Luffy began thrashing again which was slightly more successful than before as it took Zoro by surprise.

Sanji let out a laugh "I don't think he likes you very much there stupid marimo!."

Luffy's trade mark straw hat had long since slipped to the side of his head in the struggle. It partly blocking his vision of the zombies but currently they were the least of his worries anyway. With one huge effort Luffy spun so he was now on his back of course by doing that it caused Zoro to lose his grip and fall forward. In one almighty crash their lips connected, Zoro's hands stopping himself from totally crashing into the slayer further.

Yet again the moment quickly became a very awkward and tense one. All eyes wide with shock none more so than Luffy and Zoro's. Neither of them moved as all brain activity had stopped clearly not registering what had happened. Usopp gave a startled gasp he couldn't find it funny but he couldn't do anything else but stare. Sanji and Nami on the other hand burst out laughing once the shock wore off, Zoro instantly lifted himself off the slayer falling gracelessly on his ass.

Luffy remained still his eyes wide and ever so slowly a small blush covered the none dirt/blood covered part of his face. Zoro was glad he was dead other wise he was sure he'd also be blushing at that moment. Usopp rushed over and helped Luffy sit up, the hyenas (as Zoro had labeled them) finally managed to form coherent words.

"HAHAHA I B-BET THAT WAS ZORO'S FIRST KISS!" Nami leaned against Sanji for support it was that funny. Zoro glared at them wishing he could shoot laser beams from his eyes he didn't find it funny not at all.

The dribbling masses became restless once again and closed in on all the intruders, now vampires normally have no trouble killing a few zombies but an army that was different. Even though zombies are relatively slow they are very persistent and kind of bitey. Zoro, luffy and Usopp all got up and despite recent events found themselves edging towards each other. Most importantly away from the hungry zombies, Sanji, Nami and Robin joined the small group now that was now completely surrounded.

Zoro cursed under his breath and pulled out his swords "destroy the heads," with that he charged into the crowd followed closely by Sanji.

"Hey Luffy don't let them bite you no matter what or you'll become one of them!."

Luffy smiled reassuringly "I know that Usopp LET'S KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!." Luffy jumped over two zombies and began his attack from behind, Usopp used his slingshot and kept his distance Nami and Robin took out a few but like the other found the numbers where overwhelming.

Nami kicked one more to the floor when others grabbed her from behind the rest closed in on her.

"SANJI!"

Sanji being the closest two her fought his way through the corpses but was cut off by the masses. There was just two many and they were everywhere.

"NAMI SAN HOLD ON!" each frantic kick was replaced by a grabby zombie.

Nami was pulled to ground lost in a sea of them, her screams were barely hearable. Luffy smashed the skull of the zombie against a gravestone. Grabbed a smoke bomb Usopp had made for him from his pocket he tossed it next to the crowd. Taking a deep breath before jumped over a few confused zombies and diving straight into the mass.

The smoke proved useful as the zombies fumbled around grasping at thin air, beating off the ones holding Nami, Luffy gathered her in his arms and dashed out hoping over fallen zombies.

"S-slayer?" Nami shook not sure what to do.

"It's ok just hold onto me" her eyes widened he was comforting her, a vampire.

Luffy skidded to a stop, the crowd left no room for them to run and now they were backed into a corner. Luffy let Nami down and moved her behind him as the zombies charged. He prepared for the worst as they grabbed and pulled at him just as there rotten teeth were ready to bite a black figure kicked each and every zombie away.

A cold hand reached out and pulled Luffy to his feet "that's for helping Nami san." Luffy blinked staring into the blonds face.

"Sanji kun we need to get out of here" Nami rushed to Luffy's side sending a small smile his way as a thanks.

"We can't they've completely blocked the exits off and there's no way to get through them to the wall."

Usopp ran towards the small zombie free space they were standing in "what about that huge crypt over there it's made of solid marble I bet they couldn't break through that!."

Robin and Zoro joined the group "given our current situation the long nose hunter has a point" Robin voiced briefly nodding at Usopp in agreement.

"Right let's move then!" Zoro rushed forward creating a path the quickly others followed.

Zoro and Sanji both pushed the crypt door open and everyone rushed inside, each of the group threw themselves against the door to close it as the zombies began their assault on the crypt. Finally the marble door closed with a deep resounding thud that resonated throughout the chamber. Usopp quickly pulled Luffy away from the vampires and collapsed against the opposite wall. Robin, Zoro, Nami and Sanji seated themselves against the door.

"That was far to close!" Nami let out a deep sigh of relief, looking up over to wear the slayer and his nervous friends sat.

Luckily for them the crypt had gaps wear the moonlight flooded through illuminating the room in a blue glow, grateful for the light Usopp silently thanked God for it. He did not like the idea of being in a crypt with vampires as it was but if it was dark he and Luffy wouldn't see their deaths coming.

Usopp eyed the windows judging the gaps "zombies can't climb can they?."

Sanji glanced lazily around checking each one "na I think were safe the windows are pretty high up."

Usopp shifted slightly closer to Luffy "define safe, cause this whole situation is defiantly not safe...for us anyway."

Sanji being a vampire had great hearing, he always found the ignorance of humans amusing.

"You know I can hear you muttering and who's idea was it to come in here?" a blond eyebrow perfectly raised questioned.

"I didn't necessarily mean you guys shoulda come in as well..." Usopp whispered, cautiously stealing a glace at Zoro who had not taken his eyes off him or Luffy the entire time.

The blond smiled "oh really well if you don't wanna be here feel free to leave, or perhaps we should shove you outside that might calm them down some."

Usopp paled not sure if the blond vampire was joking or not, he got the feeling he didn't want to know and he defiantly was not wiling to ask.

Luffy shifted slightly "I won't let you do anything bad to Usopp so don't think bad things."

Sanji was mildly surprised but opted to stay silent. Peace resumed, allowing the constant moaning and pounding off the zombies outside filled the awkward silence.

Usopp leaned into Luffy whispering, Zoro twitched slightly, it bothered him and he didn't know why _'I really hate that guy...he's always so close to...' _Zoro stopped his strange thoughts, he couldn't be jealous could he?. The great Roronoa Zoro jealous?, never _'the only reason I'm interested in the slayer is cause of his blood and nothing else.'_

"Listen Luffy this is really bad were stuck in here with four vampires and you've got blood on your face, to them that's like ketchup on chips."

Robin smiled sweetly "that's a good example lone nose kun."

Usopp squeaked and pushed himself further against the cold marble wall eyeing her nervously.

"Where did you learn to whisper?" Sanji gave a snigger, humans were always far to loud.

"Whatever y-you all stay on that side of the crypt or e-else!."

Sanji stood up annoyance evident on his face "don't flatter yourself, if we'd have wanted to feed from you we'd of done it already, frankly your below all our standards... however you might wanna do something about that blood on your face slayer, the sent of your blood is... hard to resist."

"Uh ok" he began wiping his face with his hands but that only smeared the blood and dirt around.

"No Luffy it's worse now!."

Luffy gave a childish pout "but Usopp I can't see it on my face!."

"Let me help" Nami slowly rose to he feet and walked over, her movements were graceful and alluring, she'd have lured many to their deaths with such actions Usopp guessed.

Slowly she knelled before Luffy, Usopp edged away nervous of her next move, he went to grab his slingshot but was stopped as Sanji instantly appeared next to him and kicked his bag away.

"Don't you dare hurt Nami" Usopp looked desperately to Luffy who simply watched the red haired vampire.

"Luffy..." his voice pleading Usopp swallowed and went silent.

Nami reached forward, calm in her actions she gently touched Luffy's face, he made no move to stop her but neither did he encourage her. Slowly out of her dress she pulled out a tissue and proceeded to wipe away the dirt and blood on his face, her pupils widened slightly with the scent of his blood. She was a vampire after all, her animal instinct screamed from within to bite him but outwardly she remained calm she could control herself.

A small smile graced her pale features "there now it's all gone" she pulled away.

A similar smile appeared on Luffy's face " thanks ."

His smile grew into a silly grin, Nami found it infectious "thanks for saving me back there, i'll remember it." _'I can see why Zoro's fallen for him' _she got up and made her way back, sitting next to Robin.

Usopp gave a sigh of relief that was considerably louder than he'd wanted, a nervous laugh escaped his lips as he noted all eyes were upon him.

To his relief, Sanji broke the silence " sooooooooo Zoro tell me was that your first kiss?." A cheeky grin crossed his face, messing with the swordsman was just way too easy and like clockwork Zoro jumped up swords at the ready.

Luffy looked at the two with anticipation, he to wanted to know if that was the vampires first kiss he didn't know why he wanted to know so badly. He'd never given that stuff much thought before.

"That's none of your business you perverted curly brow!."

Sanji scoffed "clearly that's a yes, yo slayer was that your first kiss as well?."

All eyes looked to Luffy including Usopp's he two was slightly curious, the straw hat wearing teen looked to the vampire who had stolen his first kiss. When there eyes met Luffy quickly averted his gaze to the floor, a blush staining his cheeks worse than before remembering Zoro's lips pressed against his own. With a tiny nod he readjusted his hat.

"It was, you poor thing, your the unluckiest person to exist!, though I think I can help." Sanji smirked darkly at Zoro as he passed by him over to Luffy. Copying Nami's actions earlier he knelt down, his hand run gently over the slayers cheek, though unlike with Nami Luffy tensed, this touch was not as welcome. Zoro also found himself getting increasingly tense _'he's not going two.' _Sanji leaned in hands on either side of Luffy's face, foreheads almost touching.

"This will be much better for you..." Luffy's eyes widened, realizing what the blond vampires intentions were. Pushing himself further against the wall tensing awkwardly. Sanji leaned in lips almost brushing before he felt his jacket get yanked backwards. Zoro dragged Sanji away with dangerous strength letting him fall into a undignified heap on the floor staring up at him bemused.

"Stop being such a pervert!."

Sanji smirked "it was only a kiss I wanted or are you officially saying he's yours?." Zoro stumbled backwards, that was actually a very good question not that he'd admit it.

Vampires tended to be slightly possessive of property this included lovers however to admit that about anyone was out of the question never mind the slayer it was wrong. Besides he never wanted to have a lover or anything complicated like that _'but it DOES bother me and i know it shouldn't...do I want him...that way?.' _Zoro glanced over to Luffy who was looking questionably at him and Sanji. _'Great now even the slayer knows!, I'll just deny everything if I don't say it then it won't be true!.'_

"Of course not" Zoro lied, badly "just stop being such a pervert it makes me sick!." Feeling his point was made Zoro stormed over to the corner to broad, which was really more sulk but broad seemed more manly.

Zoro gave Luffy a little too much credit which was proven moments later "are you guys lovers or something?."

Nami burst out laughing even Robin giggled at the sheer horror on both Sanji's and Zoro's faces not to mention how funny it was that the slayer lacked all forms of even the most basic common sense.

In unionization they both replied "HIM NO WAY!."

Luffy laughed "but you guys are really funny together though!." Usopp slapped his forehead in exasperation Luffy really was a clueless idiot, it couldn't be more obvious who scary Zoro liked.

"Slayer I can honestly say I'd rather you'd stake me now than think such a thing of me!." Sanji swooned dramatically I only like women, my loves Robin san and Nami san, never that disgusting green haired idiot!."

Zoro jumped in "yeah well I'm not thrilled with being mentally paired with you either pervert!." The two continued to bicker and fight in the small enclosed space. Luffy being the simple fellow that he was felt a great surge of happiness rise within him _'so Zoro's not with him.' _Usopp noticed Luffy's goofy grin "oy what's up with that stupid look on your face?."

Luffy's eyes followed the fighting vampires dogging, kicking and slashing away at each other. "I don't know why but for some reason I feel really happy at the moment!."

A strained smile crossed Usopp's face "you're such an idiot Luffy" the said idiot gave a laugh and relaxed against the wall.

_'So it's not one sided on the vampires part...' _Usopp had often noticed Luffy's popularity with others. It didn't matter if they were human demon or otherwise Luffy just had a certain energy about him, at first Usopp guessed that it was just the fact that he was the slayer but that just wasn't it .

Usopp never knew Luffy before he was the slayer but he guess Luffy was had always been well Luffy. Thinking back on it that fateful night where he met the straw hatted slayer he resisted the urge to laugh wirily. The straw hatted slayer made a crazy entrance fluked through a death match and smiled like everything was good and sunny with the world. Usopp would never openly admit it but he admired how Luffy was always upbeat and happy even though he had things tough, and how he always put others before himself.

Even though Usopp was 100% straight he had to admit the straw hatted idiot was a looker, not in a common conventional way but in a way all his own. Tanned, ridiculously soft skin, a slim build almost femine, silky jet black hair a breath taking smile and bright brown eyes full of life. With both his personality and looks it was no wonder people fell for him, Usopp mused Zoro was by far not the first to look at Luffy in such a way and he wouldn't be the last.

Course Luffy being Luffy was totally unaware of his own attractiveness. Then again Usopp had found most people who really were beautiful in every way never knew it themselves. _'If the vampire likes him and Luffy likes him back...I'll support Luffy no matter what.' _Usopp nudged the teen slightly, speaking softly. "Hey Luffy," Luffy remained still, tired from the nights action "hmmm."

"I'll always be on your side cause were nakama." Luffy gave a gentle nod his straw hat slipping further over his eyes in his slouched position.

Sanji and Zoro had ceased fighting, due to the actions of a certain volient red head. Zoro sat in the corner furthest from his blond haired enemy. Their eyes occasionally meeting exchanging the most hateful glares before looking away again.

Robins deep knowing blue eyes followed the paling rays of moonlight narrowing slightly "it's almost dawn." Everyone shifted looking towards the windows.

"Oh thank god!" Usopp breathed, patting his heart reassuringly, quickly realizing that others weren't agreeing with his sentiment. "Oh ah I mean damn I hate the sun it's so bright, it hurts yours eyes!."

All non human eyes narrowed further at him, waving his hands defensively he squeaked "no wait I mean...uh-"

Sanji cut in "stop talking, it'll be sunrise before you say something not stupid."

Nami got to her feet brushing bits of dirt off her long black dress "I don't here them out there anymore."

Robin gracefully got to her feet also "they've returned to their graves, they like us are also not fans of the sun zombies are only active at night."

Zoro pulled himself up "were wasting time talking, I don't wanna hang around here any longer it's already getting light out everybody help push."

It seemed the door was harder to open than close, with continuous effort the door flung opened, Usopp and Luffy fell to the floor off balanced by the sudden shift " Ughhhhh that's it I can't move anymore just let me die here

"Usopp murmured from the dirt which his face was currently buried in.

Luffy jumped up "ha ha that was really cool you guys are really strong...eh...Usopp their gone."

The hunter pulled himself up, hope flashing in his eyes, looking around nervously before relaxing.

"That's a good thing Luffy, how we survived that I'll never know, though it's so creepy how one moment their here the next their not. I guess if our skin burned in sunlight we'd be in a hurry to get home as well."

Luffy stumbled forward hands flying out to steady himself, Usopp leaned forward catching him. Carefully lifting Luffy's arm around his neck his free arm supporting a small waist.

"I told you not to overdo it , see if you'd listened to me we'd of spent the night on the sofa watching movies, eating pop corn not fighting zombies and finding ourselves stuck in a crypt with four crazy vampires!."

Luffy leaned against Usopp," let's do that tonight!...after some sleep."

Usopp laughed, movie nights with Luffy were always fun and at least they'd be safe inside their little flat. It might not be much but it was home and always offered a sanctuary away from the night and the dark beings that roamed it.

"Usopp look there's the sun, it's sooooooo cool!."

The hunter smiled warmly he and Luffy had made it through another night. The sunrise was always a comfort to them both, a pleasant reminder in an otherwise grim world. The two slowly made their way through empty streets to their home and soft warm beds where every other sensible person was at such early hours in the morning.

* * *

**Yayyyyyyy the first chapter is done !, please let me know what you all think of it so far and remember be kind it's my first go, constructive criticism welcome. I tried to keep everyone in character, Luffy's defiantly the hardest as he lacks most basic human responses but I think it turned out pretty good. Ummmm what else...oh for the next chapter look forward to fridge hugging O.O, movie night, stalking, a vampire in denial anddddddddd much more which I have yet to think of ^^**


	2. My midnight crush

**Update time !, I'm all fired up after spending a day at the sea side with my friends and going on crazy fast rides at the theme park. I'm an adrenalin junkie :-D. And i'd like thank everyone who reviewed especially yaoifan 124, Ho-Ho-Noa, and luffy-chanxcrew you guys rock!. And in answer to luffy-chanxcrew's questions yes i'm planning to add Ace into the story at some point but not as a love rival but as an over protective big brother. And as for Zoro kissing Luffy...it's coming just gotta build up the momentum. Hopefully this chapter is easier to read, I've done my best to improve the grammar etc so please enjoy the story and let me know what you think ^^ **

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean unfortunately :-( so please don't sue me I have no money and I won't give you my Easter eggs :-p**

**On with the story ! ^/\^ * happy Itachi face ***

* * *

As darkness crept into the small flat the silence was disturbed by the rustling of covers as an occupant began to stir. Luffy liked sleep but he also loved his precious meat and in a toss up between the two the meat won through. Shoving his covers off he shuffled down the hallway at a snails pace letting of a yawn stopping momentarily to peer into Usopp's room. Finding no sign's of life Luffy continued into the kitchen, coming to a stand still in front of an overly large fridge.

The fridge itself probably cost more than everything else in the flat and the straw hatted slayer loved it so, quickly checking if anyone was around he grinned _'the cost is clear' _tanned arms enclosed as much as the fridge as possible. A scared cheek resting against the cool metal a contented sigh filled the air.

"Luffy your not hugging the refrigerator again are you?." sheepishly Luffy let the fridge go _'how dose he ALWAYS know'_ a chuckle escaped his lips.

Opening the fridge in awe Luffy scanned the selves, pulling out two burgers he decided to make both himself and Usopp chicken burgers, all he had to do was use the grill. No great task for one who defeats the dammed on a nightly basis, no problem for a super slayer right. Usopp was drifting between sleep and being awake in no rush to get out from under his warm covers figuring Luffy needed some more alone time with the fridge. A smell drifted his way _'that smells bad ... it smells like ... gas?' _shooting out of bed like a jet fulled rocket he tore into the kitchen turning off the gas on the grill spinning round he pointed a condemning finger at a certain super slayer.

"LUFFY HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DON'T TOUCH THE OVEN GRILL OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT INVOLVES FLAMES AND GAS!."

Luffy lolled his head backwards to look at Usopp from his position on the couch "ah but it's easy, your so mean Usopp" his face falling into a pout. "Luffy ... YOU DO NOT JUST TURN ON THE GAS AND WALK AWAY!. If i hadn't of smelt it in my dreams we'd be poisoned by gas or blown up if you'd remembered to light the thing eventually!". Usopp turned away exasperated _'Luffy is shortening my lifespan i just know it !'_ massaging his temples to quell the ensuring headache that was to come he made his way over the the sofa "I see your pretty much healed up ... that super healing of yours is really something else."

"Mmm I always feel much better after some sleep..." Luffy trailed off biting his lower lip.  
"Something wrong?" a small feeling of unease built in Usopp's stomach, Luffy almost never hesitated. He looked up through his messy ebony bangs regarding Usopp carefully "ummm well...it's like...you know.." he sighed as he struggled with his words.  
"I can't get him outta my head" Usopp paled he had a good idea where this was going and had no idea how to handle it.

"...Who can't you get outta your head?" knowing the answer all to well Usopp cast his plain eyes downwards.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and.." Luffy pulled himself up on his elbows, stomach down on the couch to see Usopp better "I'm not sure if you'll like it.." he answered dully.

Breath catching in his throat Usopp struggled to keep calm _'I can't freak out, it's not that weird a vampire and slay - oh who am I kidding that guy will kill him!, not before he uses Luffy, don't freak out, don't freak out, DO NOT FREAK OUT smile!.'_ Usopp plastered the most uncomfortable smile on his face known to man.

"L- listen Luffy, whatever you wanna do is...ok by me, I just...want you to be happy."

Luffy's face lit up "really!, so we can watch Pirates Of The Caribbean tonight!."

Usopp dropped almost hitting the floor, jumping up with wide eyes "W-WHAT!."

Luffy grinned kicking his feet back and forth "yeah I can't stop thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow he's SO COOL!, I wanna be just like him and Shanks, he was a pirate too isn't that cool!."

Usopp grasped the top of the sofa to steady himself _'so the whole time he was talking about Pirates Of The Caribbean!,'_ red tinted his cheeks in embarrassment, frowning he grabbed a cushion out from under Luffy whacking him with it repeatedly.

"Your far to obsessed with those movies, and pirates AND SHANKS!."

Outside their small apartment Zoro paced back and forth in the alleyway _'just take one quick look then leave it's simple!'_ he'd been there for an hour but lacked the courage or madness in his opinion to get close enough to see in. _'Do it, no one will have to know, just one look then I can leave! do it, do it, for god sake just do it!.'_

Hastily he peaked in a window, dark eyes widening slightly at the sight of Luffy laughing and rolling around uncontrollably as Usopp attacked him with a cushion. _'He looks so good like that...sprawled out on his back, shaking from laughter and his face flushed, with his shirt riding up over his smooth stomach-' _reeling backwards Zoro smacked himself. _'NO NO NO, I did not just think that...about the slayer!.'_ Unfortunately in his rashness he did not see the bins that he collided into creating an almighty crash.

Sitting up cursing his own stupidness Zoro paused and watched a stray dust bin lid make a break for it finally clattering down making one last unpleasant noise before it hit the floor. Knowing there was no way his stupidity went unheard he bolted, throughing himself behind a dumpster just in time as the small window to his left opened. Usopp stuck his head out sighing in frustration.

"Hey Luffy the bloody foxes were in the bins again!." Zoro peered cautiously out from the side of the dumpster, accidentally rustling the big bags he was sat amongst.

Usopp glared in the dumpsters direction "SHOO GET OUT OF HERE!, dam things always making a mess!."

Zoro snuck a glace at the hunter who was shooing away imaginary foxes, mentally smacking himself _'what am I doing here?, if anyone else knew... and what is that smell?, I'll do the honorable thing and stake myself!.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as a loud voiced pierced his metal rant, Luffy hung out of the window peering around curiously almost falling out.

"It's ok Luffy I the great hunter Usopp scared the stupid foxes away!." Zoro watched Luffy turn back to regard the hunter.

"But I like foxes Usopp!." Zoro's heart would have stopped all over again if it had beat as Luffy's eyes peered straight at his hiding place. _'S__hit dose he know!.'_ Pulling back Luffy retreated into his flat closing the window behind him, judging he was safe Zoro screwed his eyes shut and banged his head against the dumpster mumbling "stupid stupid stupid!."

"Usopp i'm going, do you want anything?" Luffy shouted as he slipped his sandals on and adjusted his hat.

"Yeah get me some bags of salt and vinegar crisps will you?, oh and Luffy..."

standing up happy eyes sparkled. "I know, I know stay outta trouble, I'll be back soon I promise!" waving his hand dismissively Luffy closed the door behind him.

Stepping out under the dim street lights he set off whistling a happy tune, the area they lived in was nothing special a bit of green dotted here and there, the odd abandoned sofa or burned out car but what area didn't have a few of those. Luffy glanced around noticing that the streets were mostly abandoned. His gaze continued upwards, it was a clear night so countless stars littered the midnight blue sky. A light breezed rushed past Luffy ruffling his spiky bangs, nights like these were were his favorite.

Zoro followed, always careful to stay silent and out of sight, he didn't want the slayer to know he was there, he himself didn't even know what he was doing there. Finally he stopped as Luffy entered a small 24 hour convenient store. Cautiously Zoro peered in watching as the slayer fussed over all the different ice cream flavoures clearly having great trouble picking just one. As Luffy bounced up to the counter with his sea salt ice crem Zoro made his way quickly into a nearby alleyway. Hitting his head against the wall he questioned _'what am I doing?, now i'm stalking him.'_

"HI ZORO!" the teen shouted appearing abruptly from the entrance. Zoro nearly jumped out of his skin when Luffy's loud happy voice echoed throughout the narrow alleyway "What are you doing here?."

Zoro blinked a couple of times, readjusting himself "nothing really."

Luffy closed the distance between them awkwardly adjusting the bags he had. "I'm glad you guys got back ok, it's ashamed you couldn't see the sunrise...it was really beautiful."

Zoro decided to make a quick exit, talking to the slayer was not part of his plan, no the talking part would need much more planning. As Zoro readied himself to leap upwards he glanced at Luffy once more, noticing something he hadn't before "you don't have any weapons on you?."

Luffy flinched in surprise "ah no... it's my night off, i'm kinda tired, I just came to get snacks, ha ha honestly I forgot to bring weapons."

Zoro gave a nod before disappearing on top of the building. As he made his way across the rooftops he couldn't help but overhear some vampires nearby. Pausing at the mention of the slayers name he stiffened as they discussed the unpleasant things they planned to do to the cute little slayer.

As they left in the direction Zoro had left Luffy he punched the floor of the roof where he had knelled _'he can look after himself.. and since when do I care what happens to him anyway.'_ Standing he shook his head to clear his mind, words the slayer had said resurfacing in his mind. "_I'm kinda tired... I forgot my weapons._" Sighing out loud Zoro spun around and hastily made his way back to the alleyway.

Luffy stared up at where Zoro had disappeared, disappointment swimming in his large eyes, turning around he had almost made it out of the allyway when he heard a thud behind him. Before he could turn the teenage slayer felt arms encircle his waist and lift him off his feet in an instant. A surprised gasp slipped out as his bags fell out of his hands. Almost instantly the bags were caught. Luffy's entire body jolted as he felt himself flying upwards, only moments later everything became a blur as he saw passing rooftops.

Twisting Luffy struck out at his captor, narrowly missing him "Z-ZORO!" brown eyes grew larger. Not getting so much as a reaction unsettled the teen greatly, thoughts of previous times Zoro had the upper hand on him forced an outbreak of wriggles. Luffy pulled and pushed at the arm around his waist, gasping as it tightened painfully around him.

Deeming they were at a safe distance Zoro stopped, glancing downwards at Luffy "geez stop struggling so much or do you want me to drop you idiot?."

Luffy looked up through his dark bangs frowning "put me down Zoro!."

The green haired vampire scowled _'that's how he acts after I saved him?'_ a playful smile crossed his lips. "Whys that slayer?, don't you like being at my mercy?...perhaps I should just drop you from this height then yes?."

Luffy's grip tighten slightly as he looked downwards to find he was dangling at the edge of a very tall building. Uneasily he looked back up at Zoro cautiously. Feeding off of the slayers reaction Zoro smiled, his fangs peeking out from his top lip. Luffy shuddered upon seeing them, almost feeling the pain they had caused him before he panicked. Zoro pulled them away from the edge as Luffy struggled violently lashing out at all angles.

Zoro tightened his grip suddenly causing Luffy to gasp out losing air, his struggling stopped as he fell forward in his already sideways position.

"Relax slayer...it's... my night off as well" struggling with his emotions and feeling embarrassed he hid his face.

Luffy calmly shifted in Zoro's arm. _'This is the first time anyones held me like this...' _Luffy smiled, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Now that he knew he wasn't going to die he felt somewhat safe and strangely comfortable being held by the vampire.

Noticing the slayers body relax, Zoro stole a quick glance at him, frowning slightly as his view was blocked by the slayers straw hat.

"Well I might as well take you home." Not waiting for an answer Zoro took off into a light dash hoping effortlessly over rooftops.

Surprised Luffy gasped " I-I can walk!."

Zoro's dark eyes dropped, "...it's ok you're light." Luffy blushed slightly and figured he'd just enjoy the moment while it lasted.

...

"Were here" Zoro said in rather a distasteful tone, clearly upset that the journey was so short. Letting Luffy down he shoved the bag's he'd saved into tanned arms. Luffy blinked in surprise to find he was indeed at his front door.

"That was SO COOL!" turning to face Zoro a grin plastered on his face.

"You're like a little kid slayer" Zoro smiled _'he hasn't run inside like I expected him to.'_ The teen eyed the door nervously, he wanted to go inside but he also wanted to stay with the vampire who'd carried him home.

Pushing aside the strange nervous feeling that continued to build inside of him Luffy grinned "thanks... Zoro."

The green haired vampire was having an inner conflict of his own, he wanted more. Briefly he wondered if the slayer would let him inside though all thoughts of that were shoved away at the thought of the slayers best friend. Who in Zoro's mind was probably waiting inside with holy water and a base ball bat.

Luffy scratched his cheek awkwardly, when a realisation hit him "ne Zoro...how did you know where I lived?."

Zoro glanced up panicked, he couldn't help but notice a small knowing smile creep across the slayers face. Luffy stumbled backwards into his door as his straw hat was pulled over his eyes. By the time he'd readjusted it his vampire visitor had gone.

Laughing to himself Luffy glanced once more up at the stars _'Zoro's a funny guy.'_ Almost dancing he opened the front door and made his way to the kitchen.

Usopp looked away from the t.v "you seem pretty happy something good happen?." Teasingly his vioce got higher "did the store guy give you extra ice cream again?."

Placing the bags on the counter Luffy nodded "mmhhm something like that" grabbing the item's he wanted he hoped over and settled himself next to Usopp on the sofa. Usopp regarded Luffy with a curious glance but figured it was nothing, hitting the play button he grinned as the hyperactive slayer gave a cheer as film began, Luffy and pirates went together like ice cream and well more ice cream.

At a local vampire friendly establishment Nami, Sani and Robin sat discussing Zoro's crush whilst downing a few drinks of first class blood.

"Next time we see Zoro we need to be supportive."

Sanji took a sip of his drink wrinkling his nose at the thought of not teasing the uptight swordsman."But Nami san it's so fun" his voice overly whinny.

"Mmm I agree Nami" Robin smiled crossing her legs, her fish net tights glowing in the changing lights.

"That's right, Zoro needs our full support on this!" Nami wagged her finger at Sanji who rolled his eyes in response.

"Why the hell should we?, his silly crush is his own dam problem!". Sanji paused and took a long calming drag of his cigarette "Personally I hope he tries to feel the slayer up and slayer boy stakes him for it." A grin crossed his lips "that'd be so funny."

Nami sighed "your not getting it Sanji, we need to support Zoro because...well um" pausing to find the rights words "...because Zoro has great trouble expressing love."

Sanji was about to make a sarcastic remark when an annoyed voice cut in "not unlike some other vampires I know." The group looked up to find Zoro standing above them with his arms crossed scowling down at them.

"Eh whats that supposed to mean stupid marimo?" Sanji questioned frowing back.

"Your an idiot" Zoro liked to get straight to the point and those words seemed to fit what his inner Zoro was thinking.

Sanji jumped up to engage Zoro in combat when Nami pulled out a vacant chair next to her "sit down and have a drink, I'm paying."

Zoro eyed Nami carefully she NEVER paid for anything, she normally had her endless legion of admires pay _'she's up to something...but if I get a free drink I don't care.'_ He seated himself pulling the chair further from her in defiance. Nami ordered Zoro a drink and returned her gaze to his.

"Tell me when did hell freeze over?" his voice dripped with venomous distrustful.

"Zoro i'm just trying to be nice" Nami answered in her fake angelic voice.

Zoro scoffed "yeah right", Nami frowned but relaxed again."So did you see him?."

Zoro's eyes narrowed "ohh that's so romantic, a midnight reandevous under the stars!, spill it marimo did you get to first base with the slayer?." Sanji sang making goggily eyes at his arch enemy.

Doing his upmost best to ignore the blond idiot Zoro looked at Nami "why do you even care what I do?."

Robin cut in "curiosity Roronoa kun," Zoro frowned at her.

"They say curiosity killed the cat but it can also kill noisy assed vampires as well" Zoro spat in aggravation.

Ignoring Zoro's little mood swing Nami questioned "so Zoro did you tell the slayer that you like him?."

Zoro almost spat out his mouthful of blood, coughing the remaining thick liquid down. " O-of course not!."

Nami rested her chin on her palms "Why not?."

Zoro rolled his eyes "because it's wrong and he'd freak out and...and I don't even like him!."

Nami shook her head her silky orange bangs falling perfectly into place moments later. "You can't help who you like, besides he might like you back."

Zoro snorted, a slayer falling for a vampire that was impossible.

"You should defiantly tell him how you feel" Nami twirled a strand of her hair round her finger.

At that moment Zoro snapped "exactly why are you so adamant about it anyway!" his hands slamming on the table.

Nami smiled in response "I like him."

Before Zoro could retaliate Sanji cut in "You should ask him out." Zoro paused slightly taken back at the comment.

"You'd better hurry and ask him out Zoro" his dark eyes snapped to hers "oh yeah whys that?."

Nami paused examining her perfectly polished fingernails "cause if you don't I will."

Zoro's eyes widened "you like him...that way?." Nami gave a soft nod and stood, leaving the three alone as she closed the door.

Zoro was doing a good impression of a goldfish "my oh my Roronoa kun seems like you've got some competition." Robin spoke clearly amused _'a love triangle how interesting.'_

Zoro could barly contain the mixture of emotions he was feeling so he opted to freak out and tug on his hair _'SHE LIKES HIM, OF COURSE HE'S GONNA PICK HER OVER ME!.'_

"I - I don't believe it, well thats just great what the hell am I supposed to do!."

Sanji yawned "we already told you ask him out, it's not that hard, if he says yes then great, if he says no then at least you know and can move on."

Zoro stopped tugging on his hair and just stared, this was not the same Sanji who makes his life misery, no that advice was intelligent and right? _'that's it the worlds gone mad.'_

Sanji sighed at Zoro's lack of response, he stood up smoothing out his suit. "You know i'm right, grow a pair and do it or you might regret it later and you don't need anymore regrets" with that said Sanji left.

Zoro was stunned he didn't know how to deal with any of it, slowly he turned to the one remaining group member who was smiling creepily at him.

Swallowing the shattered remnants of his pride he asked "any suggestions how I should go about it?."

Robin smiled "just be yourself Roronoa kun and perhaps give him something a gift of sorts."

Zoro ruffled his hair uncomfortably "a gift?, like what?."

Robin thought for a few moments "perhaps flowers or maybe chocolates, something that will make him happy, good luck swordsman san." Getting up and waving she left Zoro to his thoughts, he had alot of planning to do.

At that moment on the edge of windmill city a dark cloaked figure stood his red nose shinning menacingly in the moonlight.

"So this is where the slayer lives?."

A cloaked figured appeared out of the shadows standing shakily next to the speaker.

"Y-yes captain for sure!."

A gust rushed past the two as if foreboding danger, the hooded captain laughed his painted face twisting into a cruel crooked smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon Monkey.D Luffy!."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN a cliffhanger !. Well I think you all know who the new villain is...it's Rudolph the red nose reindeer!, no not really but it would be funny. Any who I know there wasn't really any fighting but there's lots of fights to come so no worries. Next issue will Zoro ask Luffy out or will he be to late and lose him to Nami?, what dose the cloaked captain have planned for Luffy?, will Usopp ever be truly rid of those imaginary foxes find out next time! **


	3. Complicated

**Yummy I'm eating whats left of my pick n mix that I got at the movies, well i bought it at a shop on the way...it's ALOT cheaper and best of all you can get more candy. My friend almost walked into a lamp post so that was my good laugh for the day, he didn't find it as funny as I did...hmmm I wonder why. Ok now for the next part I hope it's enjoyable for all you wonderful readers!**

* * *

"Yo Zoro long time no see," Dark eyes resisted the urge to roll as his two acquittance's waved frantically at him from across the bar.

Trudging forward Zoro seated himself regarding them both with a nod. The two momentarily glanced at each other before the one with dark shades leaned forward excitedly "so aniki what have you been up to?."

Zoro quietly sat the glass he was holding down on the table acknowledging the two with a bored sideways glance. The one wearing the long green trench coat smiled goofily. "You know I heard the slayer lives around here, apparently he's quite an interesting fellow, have you seen him yet aniki?." The two leaned forward expectantly in hopes of a great story.

Zoro regarded them carefully "...yeah."

The one who called himself Johnny bounced up and down in his chair "yeah and, and?."

Zoro crossed his arms and glared clearly getting annoyed "and nothing."

The two exchanged looks of disbelief Yosaku leaned down and whispered "your not interested in the slayer then?."

Before Zoro could retort an arm leaned down on the table in front of him. Sanji nodded flashing a charming smile at the two. "Oh he is it's just not the slayers life or blood he's after...I believe it's the slayers body that gets him all hot and bothered!." Sanji sniggered as looks of horror washed over their faces. Turning and waving the blond strolled away purposely ignoring the interesting finger gesture Zoro sent his way.

The green haired vampire sighed to himself before looking back at his two friends, well ever silence the day he meet them they just continued to hang around so he wasn't sure friends was the right word to describe them.

"You like the slayer?" Johnny questioned shortly his shades tilting downwards reflecting the light.

Zoro ruffled his hair awkwardly "... yeah I do, got a problem with that!."

The two flinched at the harshness, Johnny averted his gaze to nothing in particular as Yosaku gripped the table to quell his emotions "but aniki... there are rules about that kinda thing."

Zoro pulled back and growled "since when do I give a fuck what any of the so called elders think." Johnny slammed his hands down on the table making the unsettled wood shake. "But the slayers the enemy!, he kills our kind!."

"And we kill his kind, no one is innocent so don't give me that crap!" Zoro spat back fixing the two with a heated glare.

Yosaku ran his hand over a groove in the wood his eyes never leaving the table. "Aniki this is so unlike you...and of all humans you pick him...there are lots of other humans."

Zoro kicked the table in frustration "this isn't just lust or a human fetish thing!, it's the first time I've felt alive in so long...I know it's wrong but I want the slayer, no amount of reasoning or logic is gonna change that now." Leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs he stared blankly up at the ceiling. _'Since I fell for the slayer every things just been a total pain in the ass!.'_

"My oh my Roronoa kun still sulking around?, it's been two days since you last saw him, I bet he's wondering where you are mmm." Zoro frowned upwards regarding Robin with a distasteful stare.

She in return smiled elegantly tilting her head faining innocence  
"i believe Nami san may be paying him a visit, for i have not seen her all night."

Zoro stood up furiously "that bitch!, like having every other guy isn't enough for her, I won't let her win not this time."

Pushing his chair out he hastily made his way towards the door "ANIKI!."

Zoro turned "we'll be routing for you, go and get him!."

He resisted the urge to slap his head as the two made embarrassing displays of brotherly love in front of all the clientele. Leaving the bar he dashed off into the darkness with one thing on his mind.

...

Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse a plot was taking place, vampires danced around drunkenly cheering and saluting their captain. Buggy the clown grinned as he watched his men salute eyes glanced to the side as a figure appeared next to him.

"C-captain we have confirmed reports that the slayer is walking the streets tonight."

Dark eyes glimmered "once I take out the slayer everyone will know of my greatness!."

Standing dramatically the demented captain pulled a clock over his body raising his hand "men tonight, we feast!." A deafening cheer rang out as hurried footsteps took to the streets.

Luffy trudged down the dark street grimacing as his foot dipped straight into a muddy puddle, giving out a sigh he shook his foot around hoping to dry off the unpleasant water. Continuing on Luffy glanced causally around, the dim street lights flicked in the uncomfortable silence that hung in the still nights air. Rubbing his hands together he briefly wished he's grabbed a jacket before leaving, as his current attire of old blue cargo jeans and a black short sleeved hooded top just didn't keep out the cold not to mention his sandals _'perhaps I should try wearing trainers more often... '_ Glancing downwards as he scuffed the dirt with each step letting out another sigh, Usopp always went on an on about how trainers would be a much better choice of foot ware. The straw hatted slayer just liked sandals better no matter what the weather conditions.

"Slayer!,"

Luffy jumped and spun around lunging forward with his stake in hand, had it been a vampire demon or other evil presence he would have finished it off with no hesitation. If it had been a harmless human or animal he would have stopped but the form before him was neither. Thus his subconscious ordered him to do a mixture of the two, his left foot dug into the dirt to stop whilst his right flung forward, his stake came dangerously close to Zoro's face before Luffy collided face first into the floor creating a large cloud of dust around his awkward form.

Zoro looked down bemused at the slayers great I'll be it slightly bazaar display, regarding him with a curious stare.

"GAH ZORO DON'T DO THAT, I COULDA STAKED YOU!."

Luffy jumped up wiping the dirt off himself, a slight blush of embarrassment stained his cheeks from the self inflicted shot to his pride.

Zoro raised his eyebrow "do what?."

Turning Luffy frowned "appearing outta nowhere like that!,...my instincts react before I can think."

Zoro smirked "clearly, as shown in the great display of slayer ability you just gave me, besides you couldn't stake me that easily."

Luffy adjusted his hat as an uncomfortable silence hung around the two, glancing down at the street stretched before them he smiled.

"I'm uh gonna go patrol the park...you can come with me if you'd like" his cheeks burned. "Uh that's only if you want, I mean your probably busy and stuff" he finished lamely scratching his cheek.

"I'm not busy.." Zoro inwardly cringed, he'd answered a little to quickly, not wanting to seem over eager his face immediately returning to his usual un interested appearance.

After a few minutes Luffy glanced around for like the 20 th time, Zoro like most vampires seemed to like walking as if stalking.

"Ah you know Zoro you can walk next to me and not look like a crazy rapist or something." Spluttering staring wide eyed and opened mouthed the vampire caught up hurriedly glancing down and frowning.

"Tch, do you even know what a rapist is slayer?." Zoro resisted the urge to laugh as Luffy paused for a moment clearly contemplating his question.

"Mmmmm Usopp said aside from the supernatural stuff the only people who follow others are either stalkers, muggers, or rapists ...so I'm guessing it's something bad."

Zoro let out a laugh "yeah something like that" he paused "which I'm definitely not by the way."

Luffy smirked "yeah I'm sureeeeee." A look of disbelief washed momentarily over the vampires face before his lips broke into a grin.

"Your hardly the picture of innocence yourself slayer."

Luffy laughed, grinning he turned away glancing up at the park gates as they entered. As silence set in between the two once again Luffy noticed something he never noticed before.

"Ne Zoro...why are you breathing?."

The vampire smiled "I don't need to, force of habit I guess, plus mixing with humans is hard when you don't breath...they tend to notice that."

Luffy tensed a little as his body accidentally knocked against the vampires. "Ano Zoro could you scoot back a little, my slayer sense is driving me crazy what with you been so close an all."

The older male took a step to the side slightly unhappy at getting the elbow from his crush.

"So um what are doing around here anyway" Luffy questioned before staring up at the vampire worriedly, "you weren't hunting people were you?."

Dark eyes rolled shaking his head disapprovingly "no I was not, must you always think i'm up to something slayer?."

Luffy frowned sadly "sorry, your just not like all the others...ha ha I don't really know what to say."

_'That makes two of us then' _Zoro frowned,_ 'this is not going well...what the hell am I supposed to say, you have a lovely neck please date me.' L_etting out a groan he shifted uncomfortably, careful not to invade the slayers all so important personal space. Opting to simply bail on the awkward situation Zoro paused as his inhuman eyes flicked to a nearby tree, he swore he'd just seen a flash of orange his eyes narrowed _'Nami.'_

Unsettled Zoro grasped Luffy's arm pulling him hurriedly away, letting of a squeak of shock the teens body teased wildly.

"Z-zoro what are you doing?." Ignoring the question Zoro continued to pull Luffy along coming to a stop at wooden tables, sitting the slayer down he turned scanning for any movement. Shifting into a more comfortable position Luffy stared up at the back of the preoccupied vampire, teasing again as Zoro turned his gaze down on him.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I just...felt like sitting for a bit."

"But your not sitting," Luffy stated clearly confused by the vampires actions.

"I know...listen slayer, I came here to say something too you and it's" he paused struggling with his words, "...complicated."

Luffy looked up through his dark bangs curiosity marking his features. Zoro studied him appreciatively admiring how the pale moonlight made his ebony black hair and sun kissed skin glow, the slayer really was suited to the night.

Moving carefully Zoro took a step closer now only inches way. "Listen...it's like...me and you...I mean i'm a and your the...but still...uh" Zoro bit his lip his mind failing him. "Forget it" he murmured before his strong cold hands buried them self in the slayers shirt, trapping him against the table.

Luffy's heart pounded painfully in his chest as Zoro leaned towards him. Pushing himself upward he twisted catching Zoro straight in the face with a left hook. Stumbling backwards the vampire let out a yell, Luffy frowned before turning away sprinting into the darkness.

Dark bangs bounced frantically with each rapid footfall, Luffy felt sheer adrenaline surge through his veins making his run inhumanly fast. Letting out a tired slightly panicked gasp he pushed himself to speed up upon hearing light yet rapid footfalls coming up behind him . Feeling fingertips brush the material of his shirt he pulled forward avoiding the terrifyingly close fingertips. Panting heavily the teens mind raced before he could come up with an answer he felt the hod on his top tug back painfully on his neck.

Slamming into a tree Luffy grunted as he was roughly turned around his back scuffing up against the bark, pain and panic rushing through him as he struggled still heavily panting for air.

"What the hell did you do that for!, and why did you run from me?." Zoro angrily growled as his fists twisted further into the slayers cotton shirt.

"B-because!," Luffy gasped between short breaths "you tried to!."

Zoro frowned _'...he's that upset I tried to kiss him?.'_

"I would have stopped if you'd said so."

"You never stopped the last time!, admit it you would have killed me back then just the same as now." Luffy screamed his lungs burning.

"And that's not even the worst part, you hurt Usopp and then you show up acting all nice and carrying me home, make up your mind!."

Luffy's dark eyes dropped hidden by his messy bangs "You don't make any sense, what is it that you want from me, I don't understand!."

Zoro pulled away loosening his hold on the teens shirt "...sorry...even I don't know what i'm doing, before you I just killed for food and a title but now..." trailing off Zoro's dark eyes closed in frustration.

"You kill me or I kill you, that's the way it is, it's never been different, even now... " Luffy looked up his bright eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"Something inside of you is dying to kill me...isn't it?." Zoro met the slayers challenging gaze "I won't lie to you, yes a part of me wants to do nothing more than tear you apart where you stand."

"And the other part?," Luffy quietly questioned.

"Doesn't" Zoro finished confidently his eyes searching the others.

"And you misunderstood,..I wasent trying to kill you just then."

Luffy shifted uncomfortably his eyes wide and questioning "...you weren't?."

Zoro shook his head incadetinmg a no. "Then wha-"

"BUUUHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA SLAYER PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR I GEEAHHHH SOMEONE BEAT ME TO IT!."

Both Luffy and Zoro's heads turned cringing at the overly loud screechy voice. Unhodding himself the stranger pointed his finger dangerously at Zoro.

"OY YOU!, GET LOST, I'M GONNA KILL THE SLAYER AND CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACER AMONGST THE HIGHER RANKS!."

Zoro growled gently pushing Luffy behind him before taking a defensive stance. "I've killed slayers...I doubt you could handle one much less me."

"And who exactly are you?, treamble in fear scum for I am the great captain Buggy!," taking a proud stance the captain grinned manically. His men gave a cheer at their captains name.

"You are a side show reject and i'm knowen as Roronoa Zoro," the manical grin dropped of the capatins painted face.

"The demon amoung vampirers Zoro?."

"The one and only, consider this a friendly warning, this is my town and everything in it belongs to me including the slayer and I don't like sharing." Zoro smirked wickedly his eyes glinting almost predatory in the dim light.

The shivering captain faltered under such a heated gaze, "now w-wait lets make a deal and work together, yeah lets take the slayer down together share in the fame!."

Zoro took a few paces forward bearing large canines threateningly. " I'll put this simply so you can understand, get out and don't come back or else I will kill all of you right here right now."

A smile crossed his face as he licked his cold lips for emphasis. Luffy felt a slight shiver run down his spine knowing the vampires dark side all to well.

"F-fine we'll go!" turning hurriedly the painted captain left, his men hissing in frustration before disappearing into the darkness that enveloped the park at such a late hour.

Zoro turned back, a smile gracing his pale features "eh whats with that dark look your giving me, I just saved you."Cold hands reached up but were slapped away.

"I don't need saving Zoro i'm the slayer, it's my job to protect people from...people like you."

Zoro frowned putting his arms against either side of the tree blocking an escape route "i'm not like him."

"You didn't seem so different just then...and who belongs to who?." Luffy's expression darkened, an air or seriousness surrounded his small form.

Zoro noticed the slayers hand reach into his over sized pocket, his eyes could not see it but he knew the teens hand was curling around a particulary sharp stake at that very moment.

"How many?,"

Zoro's dark eyes narrowed "what?."

Luffy took a deep breath closing his eyes momentarily before his burning eyes opened.

"How many slayers have you killed?."

Zoro paused _'shit I shouldent of said that in front of him...no hiding it now I guess.' _

"... Three."

"I see, looking to make it four?."

Zoro frowned leaning forward, Luffy jolted his hand pulling out of his pocket with an over sized stake, plunging it forward the teen gasped as his wrist was caught with ease and pinned against the tree. His heartbeat pounding as he felt the vampires body pin his own, leaning in nuzzling his neck.

Zoro hovered for a moment inhaling the slayers alluring sent "if i'd had wanted to make it four I would have done so already."

Luffy shivered as he felt cold lips ghost over his skin, he knew the vampires words were no lie.

Feeling his point was made Zoro pulled away, gently releasing the slayer he turned and walked away. Luffy's eyes squinted as the vampies form disapeared into the darkness, a breath of relief escaped his lips. Willing his body to move he gasped as his legs gave way. Crumpling to the floor Luffy run a hand over his neck almost feeling Zoro's lips, shivering he opted that it was simply the cold not the huge mixture of emotions building inside of him that caused such a reaction.

Pushing himself up tiredly Luffy slowly made his way through the rows of cherry blossom trees that were quite a popular attraction in the park when they bloomed. As it was April the cherry blossoms were in full blossom, different colours perfectly complimenting each other. Luffy however was far to lost in his on thoughts, their beauty was wasted on him.

Not only did he have a confusing vampire to deal with but the increase in supernatural visitors to Windmill city worried the slayer slightly. He was not one to notice slight changes in numbers but as of recent times vampires and demons seemed to appear much more regularly.

Plunging his hands into his pockets Luffy slowed his pace _'Windmill city has been alot more popular recently...i wonder if somethings going on, maybe i should-' _

Instantly Luffy was hit from his right side slamming painfully hard onto the ground on his left. Inwardly chiding himself for not paying attention he looked up at his attacker. A normal height dirty looking vampire grinned down at him all to confidently. Luffy paused in his actions as other vampires appeared around him all their eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Not paying attention slayer, that's a rookie mistake!," large brown eyes narrowed as a figure moved through the parting crowd.

"You seem tiered slayer, unhappy to boot, I'll put you out of your misery after I've payed back Roronoa Zoro."

Rising to his feet Luffy glared at the figure through dark bangs. "I have no interest in you're grudge but i'll be more than happy to put you out of you're stupidity with a swift stake to your heart."

The captain took confident strides forward, wagging his finger "Tsk tsk your not acting very curtiuose, your going to be our guest at a great celebratory banquet, you'll be the meal and Roronoa will be the entertainment of course!.."

Luffy hurriedly pulled a stake from his pocket holding it defensively in front of himself, Buggy grinned accepting the challenged, lunging forward at the slayer knocking the wooden stake from his hands. His own white gloved hand curling around the teens neck lifting him off the floor. Luffy let out a gasp as the gloved hand tightened cutting off his much needed air supply, desperately he lashed out clawing punching and kicking.

In annoyance the captains grip tightened again, his eyes enjoying the sight of the slayer in such a desperate situation. Luffy felt his limbs grow still and heavy, his mind began to spin, choking painfully against the grip his eyes fell shut as darkness over took him. In his last moments of contiousness he heard venomous whispered words hiss "sweet dreams slayer."

* * *

**Okayyyyyy it's done, I'm getting the hang of this now and it feels good. Please let me know what you all think, I'll admit it reviews make my day. yes I am a sad person but we all have guilty pleasures ^^. So far I think I've done pretty good, as in not totally ripping the story from Buffy the vampire slayer or True blood which I LOVE. Anyway tune in next time :-D**


	4. Boys, be ambitious

**Update time!, I'm very pleased to say that I've noticed my story getting favourited and put on alert by people. That alone makes me very happy and makes this story worth while continuing so thankies!. I had to actually do a little research on this oneO.O. Ok so this is a long chapter, I had alot to fit in. So grab a drink or snack get comfy and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_'Whys it so dark?, it's cold too...Zoro's not here...' _mixed hazy thoughts ran through Luffy's mind. Forcing his heavy eyes opened the teen jolted as his senses returned, he could feel the rawness around his neck, the skin most likely bruised deeply. Upon further inspection the teen noticed he was in a cage, the cold iron bars felt like ice against his skin. Forcing himself forward Luffy bit his lip as an unpleasantly loud rattle echoed out. The cause rusty thick shackles around his wrists, running through the outside of the bars severely restricting any movement.

A tiny amount of uncontrollable fear stung him, just because he was always walking the thin line between life and death didn't mean he was impregnable to fear. It was rare and small but none the less always with him. Hazy brown eyes scanned the room, it was too dark to make out anything clearly but the room was small and occupied with various things like crates and equipment.

Luffy calmed his breathing, listening intently, slowly the sound of muffled voices drifted through out the small space. The teen could tell he had no stakes buried in his pockets, this was a bad situation. Then again he often found himself in such predicaments, admittedly this was one of the worst and the cage and shackles were a first. Not that it was anything to be proud of, but now he shared similarities with t.v superheroes. _'If only I had Batman's utility belt' _the teen mused stupidly to himself.

Testing how much movement he had Luffy shuffled forward carefully not wanting to make to much noise, that would bring their drunken attention back to him. Come to think of it why hadn't they just killed him?, _'oh yeah' _Luffy reminded himself _'they wanna get back at Zoro...I was stupid...think, think, think!, ok what would Usopp do?.' _

Unable to help himself the slayers mind opened up the image of Usopp in his situation, admittedly it was poorly animated and reminded him much of a doodle he'd drawn of the hunter. Usopp woke, screamed like a little girl and then passed out almost simultaneously.

_'Well that wouldn't do me any good...umm how bout Zoro ?.' _Again his mind burst forth with the images, Zoro waking, growling madly before breaking free like the incredible hulk and storming into the next room and killing everyone in a shower of blood _'...mmmm maybe not.'_

Luffy was out of idea's, this fact did not worry him to much, he rarely had ideas, even fewer ones that would be considered to be good. _'Ok first step...get free without getting caught!.' _He shifted gingerly to remove the chains, and bit his lip harder as they rattled loudly. _'It won't loosen or break...I'll just have to make more noise, their all so drunk maybe they won't even notice.'_ Struggling harshly the ebony haired teen pulled against the chains with all his might, his legs kicking violently against the iron bars.

Suddenly light flooded into the room, causing Luffy to hide his eyes as best he could. Squinting harshly he adjusted to the light, noticing a rather grubby, very drunk vampire staring at him holding onto the door frame for support.

"Hey you!, let me out of this thing!." Luffy demanded.

The vampire regarded him carefully before taking a few wobbly steps into the room, turning he looked to see if any others saw him, deeming himself safe he pushed the door over.

All too soon the room became dark, but the little ray of light was enough for Luffy to see the vampire. Even without it the teen knew he could pin point his location just by the heavy unsteady footsteps.

"Captain Buggyyyyy said not to kill ya, he didn't say anything about playin with ya."

Taking in the information the teenage slayer smiled to himself formulating a plan. "Mmm sure but there's a problem."

"What's at then!."

Luffy smiled "you can't get to me in this cage, if you try you'll burst into flames!...cause it's magic!... you'd have to open it and I bet you can't do that!." The teen forced down the urge to laugh as the vampire seemed to buy the ridiculous story.

"Nu uh I-I got da keys!, see!" he waved them stupidly around in front of the cage.

Remembering the bad acting he'd seen off of soap operas Luffy launched into action "oh noooooooo, your too smart for me!."

The vampire grined, clearly very happy with himself, he staggered up to the lock examining it. Glaring at it for a few seconds before fumbling around trying to open it.

The door to the small room shattered loudly, light re flooding in "what do you think you are doing?."

"Uh-hh n-nothin Cap-tin I swear!," falling against the bars in panic the vampire shook under his captains gaze. Without any warning Buggy lunged forward plunging his hand through the other vampire as if he were paper. Luffy flinched as deep red blood splattered all over his face, his eyes widened following the vampires corpse as it slid down the bars before bursting into dust.

"So nice of you to join us straw hat!."

Grinning Buggy turned gesturing to his men who watched on in fear "bring him."

Hurriedly the vampires complied not wishing to anger their captain further. Inwardly Luffy couldn't blame the other vampires, clearly the captain guy was insane and simply killed any who displeased him. _'He's the sorta person I hate the most,...someone who'd hurt their own nakama.'_

_..._

Elsewhere Zoro found himself in grossed in a glaring match with a random squirrel. It's eyes seemly large and Innocent, no the vampire knew better, it was judging him. Why else would it just sit there on a branch and stare at him in such a judgmental way. He'd left Luffy a while ago now, first off he had stayed relatively close, being able to tell that the slayer had stayed put a while before leaving. At the back of his mind a nagging senastion ate away at the green haired vampire.

_'Stupid slayer getting me so worked up!, it's his own damn fault anyway, perhaps I was a little to rough...no defiantly not, he needs some common sense beaten into him.' _Giving up and signing Zoro glared harder at the small furry and apparently judgemental mammal.

"What?,... ok so maybe I shouldn't of left him like that, but I was...he just...oh forget it!."

_'I'll go find him...otherwise I'll be in this mood until tomorrow, it's not like I'm worried I upset him or anything...if he's so emotionally fragile that's his own damn problem.' _Fixing the rodent with one final and rather hateful glare Zoro strode off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching forward sulkily. _'Now I know he went off in this direction he can't of gone to far.' _Dark eyes scanned upwards, the cherry tree's blossoms were also lost on him. Sniffing the air with a tiny twitch of his nose Zoro frowned _'it's not just his scent...don't tell me -'_

"Looking for someone Roronoa Zoro?," spinning and baring his fangs threateningly Zoro growled.

"Yes you are?, is the person you're after short?, with black hair and dressed in modern clothing?, I think I might know him. Silly kid wasn't paying attention and then had the nerve to insult captain Buggy, the look on his face was quite enjoyable to say the least."

Zoro twisted his muscles sharply stopping himself from ripping the fool of a vampire to pieces, an ask questions first rip the bastard apart after approach so to speak.

"Where is he?,"

mockingly the vampire pulled out a all to familiar slightly scruffy straw hat. "right now?, hmm well probably being drank dry by captin Buggy I'd imagine...I'm disappointed, I woulda loved some of that slayers blood, it's like fucking catnip to cats you know?."

Zoro's inner demon screamed for him to kill, he'd never wanted to kill someone so bad. Only one other feeling matched it, and that was the intense concern he now felt for the slayers safety.

"I'll ask again, where is he?."

The other vampire seemed to be uninterested before lazily eyeing Zoro. "Over at the old warehouse near the river, trust the captain to pick the most run down one in the area." In a flash Zoro appeared behind the other vampire two of his swords drawn.

"B-but you need me to t-take you there, I-I can help!," the vampire stuttered frozen to the spot with fear.

"On the con trey, you've been most helpful and you're forgetting one small detail, I live here, I don't need a guide." Without wasting another second Zoro's blades twined in an almighty slash that forced through the vampire with ease. A shrill scream cried out before the already dead body exploded into a murky cloud of dust.

...

Back at the warehouse the undead celebration was in full swing, to Luffy it was all pretty boring for many reasons mainly the cage. The teen was fidgety by nature and disliked saying still for long periods of time. His other least favourite thing was the lack of food, Luffy grimaced slightly knowing he was the intended main course. But still no meat, no he simply couldn't imagine an existence where no meat was required.

"So what do you think straw hat?," Luffy looked to his side his eyes narrowing at the advancing vampire captain.

"I think the cage and chain are a little over the top and that you're nose looks super funny!."

The cage rattled as the distraught captain threw himself against it his voice rising considerably. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE YOU LITTLE BRAT BASTARD!." An instant silence filled the large warehouse, as no individual dared to make a sound.

"Mmm I said it looks super funny!." Luffy grinned leaning forward best he could examining the object in question further.

"How dare you!, my nose is perfect and most defiantly 100% REAL!."

A soft frown spread over the teens face "that's unfortunate."

The infuriated captain continued to scream about his nose for at least ten minutes, his crew watching on at the newly developed comedy routine.

With supernatural senses going crazy all heads turned to the large doors, which was cut to ribbons before their very eyes. There standing amounts the ruble and rising dust stood a very pissed off Zoro. A sword in each hand and his third placed in his mouth. His dark eyes stopped when they found Luffy _'everyone aside from the slayer is fucking dead!.' _Making good on his mental threat Zoro charged head on into the crowd of vampires, dodging cutting, slashing and stabbing every unfortunate fool in his path.

Running full speed towards the cage Zoro called out "Luffy where are the keys!."

The slayer in question leaned back against the bars pondering, "ummm that vampire who died had em."

"That's you're way of say I don't know is'nt it?," Zoro responded tonelessly. Somewhat expecting that kind of unhelpful answer, things would never be that easy.

Lost slightly in his thoughts Zoro twisted and threw himself backwards narrowly avoiding a blade that came close to equaling his own. Coming to a stand still he frowned at the opponent before him, a fellow sword user. Just by looking him over and judging from his attack Roronoa could tell the man before him was a deadly acrobatic fighter as well as a very formidable opponent.

"You're opponent shall be me next Roronoa, I'm Cabaji second mate to captain Buggy, you shall proceed no further."The checkered scarfed vampire stated seriously emphasizing his words with a flick of his sword.

Zoro nodded in acceptance there was simply no avoiding this fight, rescuing Luffy would have to wait. The remaining few survivors of the crew gathered ground cheering Cabji on as he fought with an awesome combination of swordplay and acrobatics. Not to mention he did all whilst on a unicycle.

"Rest assured straw hat once you and Roronoa are dead I'll be running this town,!" Buggy stated, laughing and growling in excitement.

Luffy scoffed "even if we died here there are still people in this town who would fight you to protect it!."

Buggy grinned manically "well then I'd just have to use this!." Striding over the captain puled off a dusty old sheet to reveal a huge maniacal cannon "this little city would be obliterated in moments with one blast!."

Luffy's eyes widened in horror, everything he loved, everything he knew gone in an instant. He'd never seen such a weapon before, he grimaced slightly thinking of his own limited weaponry at home. The objects he possessed were child's play in comparison to such a terrifying weapon. The slayers thoughts of dread were quickly replaced with determination. _'It just means I defiantly can't die here, I need to stop him no matter what!.' _Luffy now knew all to well what would happen if he failed and there was just no way he'd let something so evil happen to his home.

Gritting his teeth together the teenage slayer began kicking at the bars ignoring the dull pain shooting through his entire body.

"BUHAHAHAHAAA THAT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!," Buggy spat.

As he walked towards the enraged slayer he paused as something caught his eye. A cruel grin covered his face as he bent and picked the object up "this is yours right?, figures everything about you reminds me of someone, I especially hate this dirty straw hat!."

Luffy paused glaring upwards his eyes widening "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY HAT!."

Buggy the clown grinned, tightening his grip. "Ohhhh so you'd be upset if I did something like this then?." Callously he dropped the hat letting it land with a soft thump before slamming his foot down on it.

"!," Luffy screamed out in sheer rage, tears burning at the edge of his eyes in blind fury. Zoro spun around dashing towards the scene before being blocked by a blade LUFFY!."

Luffy began kicking at the bars again , accept each kick became stronger and stronger. The grin dropped off of Buggy's face as he saw the bars bend to the slayers will before shattering outwards. Sweat poured off of tanned skin, muscles tensed and veins pulsed frantically as Luffy tore the chains off his wrists. Adrenaline conveniently dulling the pain around his already bruised and cut wrists.

Standing shakily the teen shuddered with rage, each step he took forward Buggy the clown took one back. _'W-what is this, I-Ive never felt such raw power emitting from someone before, h-he can't be human!.' T_he vampire captain was instantly jerked out of his thoughts as he nudged backwards into his took advantage of the situation appearing before the clown captain in a heartbeat.

The vampire leader barley saw the slayer before him appear as a fist collided with his. An almighty crack echoed out followed with a crash as he slammed backwards into the floor. Hissing out Buggy grabbed his jaw, which was now hanging at an awkward angle clearly broken. Luffy began his assault again, jumping onto the floored captain showering him with endless punches each hit fast and destructive.

Everyone had stopped dead, all eyes including Zoro and Cabji's witnessed the crazy display of power. Heavy breath's filled the room as Luffy stopped his assault. His body still pumped up and shaking with sheer energy, leaning down a tanned hand grabbed the top of the vampire captains head pulling him off the floor holding him upwards.

"This is what I think of you're cannon!." With one last huge effort Luffy slammed Buggy the clowns head downwards straight through the cannon. The weapon itself bursting into large pieces as the vampires head slammed ground shatteringly hard into the floor.

Jaws dropped and eyes bulged as the dust rose, the vibrations of the impact resonated throughout the warehouse. The force shattering the already cracked and broken skylight roof. Small sparkling shards rained down, a perfect end to such a scene. The glass littered a inches away from Luffy and just a few feet away from the remaining vampires.

With one heated glare from the teenage slayer the remaining vampires scattered. Cabji held his ground, before walking forward. Stopping before Luffy he lifted his sword darkly before sheathing it, he continued past and pulled his captain from the rubble. With one last hateful glance Cabji hurriedly escaped with his captains lifeless form in his arms.

...

Both Zoro and Luffy had made it to the end of the string of warehouses, each collapsed against the wall. The slayer still gasping for breath but clearly happy as could be. Zoro glanced over and frowned as a huge idiotic grin covered the teens features.

"That was totally and completely insane, I've never seen fighting like that, all over a straw hat too boot!." Zoro breathed, slumping against the building.

"Actually I thought it was kinda fun, besides...I don't like people messing with my treasure!." Luffy affirmed readjusting his hat smartly on his head.

"No shit slayer, remind me to never get on you're bad side ever again" Zoro grinned jokingly. "That's an ass kicking he won't soon forget thats for sure!, you never needed me there at all."

"Thats wrong!" Luffy corrected, leaning down in front of the vampire making eye contact.

"You really saved my life back there, thank you Zoro!."

The vampire laughed, tousling his pale hair with one of his hands. " It's all ok now, that's all that matters, just...be a little more careful in future." Inwardly the vampire chided himself _'I bet he was so distracted cause of me...at the very least I did'nt help.'_

"well better get out of the open, I don't wanna be the new candidate for burning man."

"Eh are you gonna be ok?, the sun's almost up!," Luffy asked fussing over the frowning vampire. He'd lost track of time and it was true, the night had indeed ended.

"I'll be ok, I won't make it back in time though, I'll just go bury myself in the dirt somewhere shady."

Pausing Luffy looked off into the distance before turning back and pulling Zoro to his feet "I think I have a better idea."

...

A few minutes later Zoro found himself standing outside a familiar setting. He never of thought he'd be standing in such a place without having to hide or make up lame excuses in his head in case he got caught.

"Slayer...this is you're home," Zoro paused looking it over quickly before returning his gaze to large eyes.

"Yeah I know,...you really helped me out back there when you didn't have to...so for the daylight hours...you can stay here...just for today."

Zoro's eyes widened "I can't come in unless you ask me."

Opening the front door Luffy turned leaning against the frame, pausing for a momnent he slowly extended his hand "...Zoro...would you please come inside." Almost instantly the vampire took the slayers hand and carefully stepped inside the small apartment.

"Umm you can have my room I'll take the sofa is that ok?, do you need like coffin or something cause we don't have one of them." Luffy paused smiling "cause no ones dead" he added as an after thought.

Zoro scanned the hallway his eyes rested on a dark door at the end of the narrow hallway. Opening it he smiled at the darkness the space offered "this'll do fine."

"But ah...that's the storage cupboard!...there isn't much space and I bet it'll be uncomfortable!." Zoro walked inside and kicked aside some boxes and a broom "I'll sleep sitting down it'll be fine and that's final."

Luffy nodded before letting out a yawn, making his way to his room the other side of the hall. Zoro walked out after him looking over the slayers shoulder into his room, "on second though this looks pretty good too, can I come in here?."

Luffy turned smiling brightly "ok, I'll be on the sofa if you need anything" answering happily clearly missing Zoro's advance.

"No slayer I want you in this room, I just meant that it's nice...and it's a double bed..." Zoro paused hoping the dim slayer would catch on. After all he was finding it hard to compliment the room never mind the slayer.

"It's only a double bed because I kept falling out of singles" Luffy laughed.

Zoro leaned in resting against the door. "Slayer listen carefully...it's a bed where two people can sleep, as in I'd like to join you in your room."

Luffy blinked a couple of times before a blush stained his cheeks as realisation crossed his face "n-no way!."

"You already got a place to sleep, g-good night Zoro" closing the door hurriedly he dove onto his bed. Hiding himself with discarded blankets. Zoro laughed, he never expected to be let in but he figured getting invited into the teens home was great, a unforeseen step forward.  
"Goodnight...Luffy."

A few hours later Luffy's loud energetic voice could be heard echoing out happily over the running water. Signing in the shower was one of his little pleasures in life. Grabbing the shampoo bottle Luffy shook it getting a blob of bright pink liquid on his hand. Grinning he rubbed his hands together repeating the action in his ebony locks humming away to Darth Vader's theme from star wars for some unknown reason.

Usopp stopped washing the dishes and laughed to himself upon hearing Luffy _'who hums Darth Vader's tune anyway?.' _The hunter jolted as his arm brushed against a flower vase that was on the still to clean pile. He made a hasty grab for it but was too late as the vase slipped onto the floor shattering into what seemed like a million tiny pieces. One of the few delicate objects that had survived in the chaotic flat till now. Sighing Usopp ruffled his curly hair _'damn it...where did I put the dust pan and brush again?_.' Cupboard doors were flung open as the hunter scanned through each not finding his intended target _'ah I remember, I put in in the storage room!.'_

Luffy had just finished washing Usopp's beloved conditioner labeled do not touch out of his hair. Time seemed to stop as a blood curdling screamed ripped through the flat. Luffy instinctively jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel and tying it hurriedly around his waste as he flung open the bathroom door and bolted to the source of the scream.

Skidding to a stop his slayers killer instinct calmed as his eyes darted between the two figures in front of him. Zoro sat awkwardly on the floor glaring up heatedly at Usopp.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, you do not hit people who are sleeping with fucking baseball bats!."

"YOU DO IF THEIR A VAMPIRE HIDING IN YOU'RE FUCKING CLOSET!" Usopp screeched, steadying the bat holding it towards Zoro.

"Whats wrong with me?, what the fuck were you doing in our storage room!." The hunter turned acknowledging Luffy's presence.

"L-LUFFY!, THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN THE FLAT, GO GET A STAKE OR SOMETHING QUICK!." Luffy took timid steps forward laughing awkwardly.

"Umm about that...I kinda...invited him in."

The lose nosed hunter paused taking his time to absorb the information "you...invited him in?."

"Well how else do you think he got in?." Luffy smiled scratching his cheek, whilst glancing down at the bemused vampire who was rubbing his head at the point of impact.

Turning to face the slayer totally Usopp waved the bat around hysterically "THAT'S NOT THE POINT OR THE PROBLEM LUFFY!."

Zoro rolled his eyes "you know hunter if you keep waving that bat at me your gonna get your foresight of chaos." Getting slowly to his feet the vampire fixed the base ball bat wielder with a don't you dare look. Usopp swung again narrowly missing the vampire who had taken a step back just at the moment of impact to avoid another bat to the face.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR FLAT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THIS IS NOT NORMAL!," swinging the bat towards Zoro yet again Usopp stumbled forward in pursuit.

"Hey now guys no fighting!" Luffy hurriedly stepped between the two. Each hand resting against their chests forcefully keeping them apart.

"Usopp let me explain, uh well Zoro kinda...saved me from a group of vampires, I was careless and got caught. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead and it was nearly sunrise when we got out so I had to let him stay." Luffy grinned before taking a step back.

"God Luffy what do you want me to stay to all that?, I'm glad you're safe but I don't like vampires in our flat."

"It was only for today, Zoro can go as soon as the sun sets completely." Luffy reassured the hunter "I owed him," he added upon seeing Usopp's's inquisitive look.

The hunter fixed Zoro with a discourteous stare _'I'm sure mr charming coulda come up with other ways for you to repay him.' _

"Ok Luffy he can stay for a little longer" his eyes narrowed in warning. "But if I catch him looking at my neck, I will dump a bucket of holy water over his head are we clear?."

Luffy laughed as Zoro frowned, being a vampire the thought of holy water over his head was no laughing matter and he knew full well the hunter was not joking. Usopp lowered his trusty bat and brushed past the vampire avoiding eye contact.

_'I'm no fool a vampire is still a vampire, I don't care how tame he seems at the moment I know whats he's capable of first hand. Never mind the gruesome stories that have surrounded him for centuries.'_

Usopp paused glancing back at his friend and the vampire "oh and Luffy," the slayer turned "put some clothes on will you."

Luffy glanced down at his lack of attire, his face heating up at both forgetting and his exposure. His skin still had water droplets clinging to him and a trail had marked his short journey to where he now stood.

Laughing awkwardly Luffy grasped the towel that hung around his waste tightly before quickly existing the hallway. Zoro couldn't hide the smirk that now spread across his features. He hadn't missed the chance to check out the vampire hunting teens body the whole time he was there.  
_  
'Slayer you have no idea what you do to me.'_

_..._

Complying with the deranged hunters wishes Zoro stepped outside as soon as the last rays of sun disappeared from the skies over windmill city. Of course he was in no rush to leave, he had yet to see the slayer after the base ball bat incident. Minutes past before the vampire heard the run down front door squeak open. Cracking one of his eyes open he smiled as he watched the slayer step outside and scan around.

"Yo up here slayer," Luffy looked upwards following the smooth voice. "Eh Zoro...why are you on our roof?."

"I like high up places," Zoro answered shurgging. Both his eyes opened upon hearing a few scuffling noises before a small thud next to him.

"Yeah me too" Luffy grinned. Shifting so he was lying face down on the roof, his hands supporting his head as he kicking his feet back and forth in a soft rhythm. A comfortable silence set in between the two, the only sound was the rustling of leaves as the wind rushed through them.

"You're really strong Zoro."

The vampire tilted his head fixing the teen with a curious stare "your no pushover yourself there slayer"

"Mmm but I am...I'm always screwing things up, every things happened so fast since I became the slayer but I don't think I've improved at all." Luffy lowered his head into his arms as a unhappy look flashed across the vampires face.

"Your wrong, you're young and new...you've got by so far on instinct and power but I could make you better."

Intrigued Luffy gazed upwards through his messy black bangs "really?."

Zoro nodded "defiantly, you just need someone to practice and spar with."

Luffy lifted himself upwards and seated himself next to his vampire companion. "Umm why would you do that fore me?,...won't other vampires... dislike you if you help me?."

A stifled laugh filled the air, amusement written all over the vampires face "a slayer worried about a vampire and you think I have problems, I have never nor will I ever give a damn about what others think." Luffy stayed silent his eyes sparkling with deep admiration, cold hands reached across grasping much warmer ones.

"I'm helping you cause I want to, that's all there is to it." Both eyes locked into each others gaze, Luffy examined Zoro's face cold and pale yet in a strange way far warmer than any others. Zoro stilled as Luffy's face drew nearer to his, a fantastically bright smile crossed tanned features  
"you're a funny guy Zoro!."

Almost falling from the roof the perplexed vampire pulled back, his expressions switching between shock and confusion.

"But that's what I like about you" Luffy leaned back on his arms.

"I'll defiantly get stronger with Zoro by my side!." Zoro calmed his inner turmoil and smiled _'I'll take that as a compliment.' _

"Believe me slayer you have an awesome inner power and when you learn to control it you'll be damn near un stoppable." He reassured the teen with great confidence after all that's all the teen lacked.

Luffy laughed and jumped up pumping his fist into the air in excitement.

"Y-you idiot don't do that or you'll fall!."

Unfazed the teen continued before he leaned forward pulled by the momentum of his fist. A clueless look covered his features as he fell forward off of the ledge. His sandled feet slipped forward as long strong arms circled hurriedly around his waist puling him instantly backwards. With a rush of air Luffy looked upwards into strained eyes. Scanning around he realized he'd fallen backwards into Zoro's lap, the vampires arms supporting him.

"Shishi thank you Zoro!."

"You really are a gigantic clueless idiot," Luffy paused pouting "but that's what I like about you slayer." Zoro smiled downed at the teen, his eyes glowing with clear amusement.

Deep brown eyes flicked around nervously as the teen shifted his weight careful not to make any sudden moves. Zoro slowly lifted his arm not holding the boys shoulders and gently placed it on his forehead, making the teen beneath him face him properly. Softly and carefully his cold fingers ran through silky soft hair. His movements were slow and delicate to show he intended no harm. Zoro paused in his actions as he felt a shiver run through the boy, his mind wandered back to a previous conversation he'd had with a certain blond haired idiot.

_"How do I make him trust me, I mean every time I get close to him he gets all ridgid and edges away." _

_"He's scared," Sanji answered shortly flicking ash off the end of his cigarette._

_"But I've told him I'm not gonna try and kill him...many times!." Zoro hissed looking across the bar frowning at everything and everyone, how dare they get in his line of sight._

_"That might not be the problem." Sanji rolled his eyes tiredly as Zoro fixed him with a stare that indicated he did not understand and very much disliked not understanding. "Maybe he's just...you know shy."_

_"But he's the slayer he kills things for a living!," Zoro bit back frustration marking his brow._

_Sanji took a lazy long drag of his cigarette, "so that's got nothing to do with it, think about it idiot, he's still just a kid he's probably never had someone try and be close to him in that way." Zoro tilted back in his chair withdrawing himself deep into thought._

_Biting back his pride Zoro questioned "how do I fix that?."_

_The blond vampire gazed at him lazily "slowly, don't rush things, just...be there for him, let him relax into your presence, and when the opportunity arises make your own judgments. Perhaps a chaste kiss and nothing more, if you do it right he'll be wanting more from you later."_

_Zoro rolled his eyes "the slayer is not some lusting female!." _

_"No he's just a hormonally charged teenager," Sanji answered flashing a cheeky knowing smile. He and Zoro might have been about the same age but he was defiantly more experienced in the ways of love. And the blond just loved rubbing it in Zoro's pissed off face._

_"It's really very simple marimo, just keep it slow and gentle." _

Carefully Zoro brought his hand up to caress one of the other teens cheeks. _'I won't know until I try,' _rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin he continued. moving in closer Zoro lowered his lips, ensuring he gave Luffy enough time to back out. He almost smirked as soon as his lips brushed against the slayers, inwardly celebrating not having the teen run away screaming or pulling a stake on him.

Delicately his cold lips ghosted across the slayers, gentle and calm as if the boy beneath him would break. Zoro felt Luffy's body go rigid, his breath catching in his throat, overly dark brown eyes widening upon the light contact. Inhuman eyes scanned the others large questioning ones,  
_'he really is just shy...'_

Zoro gained more confidence upon reading the slayers eyes, shyness and confusion shimmered deeply within them. The vampire was relived not to see a look of repulsion, horror or fear, no instead the teens dark hazy eyes fell shut in acceptance. Not wasting a moment Zoro pressed his lips fully against the slayers, barley seconds later he pulled up _'short but sweet.'_

Zoro pushed down the urge to laugh as Luffy's eyes remained shut, clearly he was not the only one who had enjoyed the moment. Reality rentering to Luffy's world his eyes snapped open propping himself up in the vampires arms, a bright distinctive blush covering his face.

"W-what was t-that?."

Zoro grinned "I believe most people would refer to it as a kiss slayer."

Luffy's face heated more, redness burning even his ears, pushing upwards he stood awkwardly adjusting his clothes and hat trying to hide his nervousness.

"I-it was different from the last one," the teen stuttered still refusing to face the vampire.

"This one wasn't an accident" Zoro answered, his eyes stole a glance at the boy who seemed to be almost dying of embarrassment. Shaking his head in amusement the vampire stood.

"Well I better be going, things to do, certain vampires to hit round the head."

Luffy jolted slightly, spinning around before fidgeting and focusing un naturally hard on a tile on the roof as if it was some rare fascinating thing.

Sensing the teens feelings Zoro smiled "don't worry I'll come back tomorrow night, we've got training to do after all, I'll meet you here at nine o'clock is that ok?."

Getting a confirming nod Zoro turned away "and bring any weapons you have." Luffy took a step towards the vampire but cast his eyes away as his voice failed him. Zoro raised his hand as a acknowledgement before jumping down off the roof, landing with perfect accuracy and grace.

"See you later slayer."

"Luffy,"the younger teen mumbled.

Pausing Zoro turned "what?."

The teen pulled his hat further over his eyes "you never call me Luffy...it is my name after all."

Even though the words were whispered Zoro heard them none the less, "ok then, see you tomorrow...Luffy."

The slayer gave a tiny nod, his blush burning a deeper shade of red. Reluctantly Zoro left, resisting the urge to look back as he made his way home. A chuckle escaping his pale lips as he heard a holler in the distance, "LUFFY STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET OFFA THE ROOF, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT A CAT!."

* * *

**Whewwwww that was long!, but kinda necessary. Ok next issue misunderstandings and jealousy ahead, sparing practice between two people who hate to lose. More random abuse and fighting between Zoro and Sanji and other stuff that I simply can't think of at such a late hour, seriously I need sleep!.**


	5. Truth is stranger than fiction

**Ok I'm back , thanks for the reviews and support, I realise I still make stupid mistakes but I can't help myself when I get carried away. I was always good at English Literature in school, I just sucked at grammar :-). But I'll try to improve, I guess Luffy is a little different but it is my imagination . I think if I followed Luffy's character totally nothing much would happen cause lets face it, he's dimmer in one piece. But we still love him anyway!.**

* * *

Zoro slowed allowing the teen to catch up, pale lips curved into a smirk as the slayer appeared through the tree's of the forest struggling greatly with a huge duffel bag. The bag itself quite possible bigger than the teen in both weight and size. Zoro stifled a laugh as the teen yanked himself free, hefting the bag over.

The bag itself was a hideously bright red with a monkey illustration on the side. The vampire thought it suited the teen but decided to keep it to himself. Only Luffy could look so good next to something so hideously silly.

"Did you pack the contents of your entire home?," Zoro questioned looking the bag over curiously.

"The stupid hunters not in there is he?," the vampire considered the actual possibility and decided he wasn't. _'That whiny hunter couldn't keep his mouth shut this long' _Zoro mused.

"You said bring weapons!," Luffy protested.

"Not everything you own," Zoro mocked as the teen huffily dropped the bag to the dirt with a heavy thump.

Luffy stretched out "well, I couldn't walk around with these in public!." The teen sulked, he had found out the hard way that it was illegal or something stupid like that. Marching up and down the streets with a giant axe, sure it was good for chopping up monsters big dead bodies but it was somewhat noticeable.

Luffy suppressed the urge to laugh as he remembered getting caught with the object. He was innocently disposing of a demon carcus in a backstreet dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant when out of nowhere a little grubby side door opened. A Chinese man had snuck outside for a qucik fag on his break only to catch the teen. The fag had long since fell from shocked lips as the man stared on in horror as Luffy jumped down from the dumpster swinging the axe over his shoulder and giving the man a pleased smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up.

The man screamed in terror before running inside slamming the door. Not understanding Luffy questioned Usopp, who explained the poor guy probably thought the teen was a crazy axe murderer and that he was the next victim. Hurriedly the duo moved the demon chunks elsewhere. Needless to say lots of police and media were involved. However upon finding no evidence of a body the man was condemned as just another consipracy nut, possible drunk, druggie or just extremely over worked and had imagined the entire thing.

Luffy felt a little bad for the guy but it was simply the way it had to be. Bottom line people preferred staying ignorant, they simply couldn't handle the truth about monsters, magic and slayers.

Current event's brought Luffy out of his daze, the challenge before him required full concentration. Before both of them stood a great event. A match, a spar, to determine the who held the higher knowledge, who had the most stealth, who was stronger. Even though it was all in good will each eyed the other other up.

"I'm gonna win this Zoro!," Luffy stated taking a solid stance.

"Overconfidence is a weakness slayer, try and keep up" Zoro smirked, knowing full well he was contradicting himself, but it had worked. Luffy became more fired up and was raring to go.

Zoro took a moment to admire the slayer, his soft features, his ebony hair and of course his trade mark hat in moonlight. The pale light creating a heavenly glow around the straw weavings. Zoro mused _'it's almost like a halo above his head.'_

At the exact same time Luffy found his eyes wondering over the vampires body. His stoic, yet soft and handsome features of his face were perfectly complimented by random lengths of his out of control pale green hair. Tall and lithe, his pale skin against the darkness looked haunting in such a dim light. The teens face heated as his eyes locked upon pale lips, remembering them pressed to his not so long ago.

The setting almost perfect for both of them, so unfamiliar and calm, the forest itself like a hazy dream world in which only they existed. No one else, no distractions, no rules or rights and wrongs. A rare peaceful moment in such chaotic lives. Luffy wasn't sure exactly what it was that he was feeling, but he was sure that he wanted to feel it forever. The smaller darker recesses of his mind whispered _'if Zoro's around I'll always feel like this.'_

Looking upwards at the canopy of leaves Luffy smiled. The forest around them was illuminated with pale pools of light that flooded through the gaps. The rest of the forest lay in shadow, perfect cover to avoid attacks. Zoro was not the only one accustomed to the night. Turning his attention back to his companion, Luffy immediately noticed the smirk forming on the vampires face. He also noticed the sudden twitch of pale, slender fingers.

A split second later a blade flew forward with deadly accuracy towards the teen. Luffy quickly jumped and flipped forward, avoiding the first blade. Narrowly avoiding the second blade that came at him, as he flew backwards the teen noticed a few stray strands of hair floating away. That sword had come far to close. He swiftly jumped ahead of the vampire and twisted his body around, hoping to gain the advantage. Luffy's leg came up and delivered a direct blow to Zoro midsection, or so he thought. Looking up upon the strange contact, Luffy paled slightly as two blades crossing each other shielded the swordsman from a direct hit.

"Awwww no far!" Luffy breathed, steadying himself once more he pulled backwards shifting into a defensive stance.

"My turn slayer, remember you can use any weapon you have against me."

Luffy eyed his duffel bag hopefully, his entire collection was in there. However it only consisted of five swords, one dagger, a few kunais and one rather large shirkem. All of which the straw hatted slayer had no interest in. But opting to learn how to use them he practiced with each now and then.

Quickly checking to see if Zoro would wait, Luffy rummaged hurriedly through the bag. Finally his hand gripped his target, pulling it from the others the teen smirked darkly as he unsheathed an impressive samurai sword.

Zoro scoffed "you know I'm a swordsman right?, I won't go easy on you." Childishly Luffy poked out his tongue before charging full speed at the vampire.

The clash of metal echoed over the distance, as each sword pressed grindly hard into the other. Zoro using little effort whilst Luffy struggled to keep a solid footing. Finding himself getting pushed back Luffy pulled away swinging his body upwards. Yet again the vampire matched his effort with ease.

"Don't just swing it around like that, it's two easy to read your movments" Zoro chided sternly.

After all waving a sword around like a crazy person and hoping to get a hit was an extreamly poor battle tatic. Luffy remained still, unsure what to do next. Zoro gave him little time for thought as he dashed forward jumping to the side avoiding the slayers heavy swing. Twisting in the air Zoro slammed the teen with a kick to the backside.

Falling face first into the dirt Luffy quickly grabbed his sword spinning around holding it upwards as Zoro approached.

"You leave yourself open far too much, there's more to fighting than brute force slayer. This time I won't stop so protect yourself." Luffy jumped to his feet just in time to intercept Zoro's blade before it buried itself in his chest.

As promised Zoro continued assulting the teens blade, each hit weakening the Luffy's already strained body. Finally Zoro knocked the blade clean out of the slayers grasp.

"Gottcha" Zoro whispered excitedly as he ran at the now weaponless slayer once more. Using the back of his sword Zoro swung, fully intending to make the hit. His eyes widened as the teen reached up and yanked his body over the blade, holding onto a conveniently placed branch. Zoro had no time to react as Luffy tackled him from above, sending them both to the ground. Luffy landed on top of the vampire instantly forcing Zoro further into the ground.

"No I got you!" Luffy breathed still panting heavily for air, his face broke into a crazy grin as he screwed his eyes shut in satisfaction.

"Wrong" Zoro said smugly before he pushed up and rolled them both over, reversing their positions, like as Luffy once so eloquently put it, the crazy strong vampire he is. Zoro leaned down and whispered in the surprised teens ear.

"Dropping your guard like an idiot will get you killed slayer."

Zoro took the moment to look the surprised teen over, random parts of grass poking out at odd angles from his hair. A few pacthes of dirt plastered here and there and a few crystallised beads of sweat marking his tanned sun kissed skin.

Suppressing an indignant pout, Luffy glared up at Zoro, "No fair I got you first!."

"In the end all that really counts is who's on top and also-" Zoro paused as a scent overwhelmed his senses. The vampire shuddered as his pupils turned to slits. Gazing at the slayer, the vampire gritted his teeth as his eyes rested upon a cut, better yet a cut with fresh blood.

Grasping the teens arm Zoro lifted it upwards examining the wound, it was only a simple cut, not too deep with no major damage. Dark eyes narrowed as the the cut that was situated on the side of the teens palm leaked crimson. The small deep red droplets running teasingly down the teens arm.

"...Zoro wha-" Luffy was cut off as a cold pale hand pressed against his mouth to silence him. Luffy froze his own eye's widening upon sensing the vampires entire change of demeanor. Slowly Zoro brought the teens hand to his lips, holding on even tighter as the boy beneath his tried to yank his arm away.

Zoro inhaled the scent, his body shivering in excitement, his lips barley an inch from the wound. Luffy simply watched, taking in the vampire's every move. Zoro looked into bright focused eyes, which stared questioningly back. Sighing out loud the pale haired vampire relinquished his hold on the teenage slayer and stood up.

Getting a bearable distance he stopped and leaned casually against a tree. Trying to calm his inner animalistic instincts. Luffy sat up slowly, still watching the vampire with caution. As if Zoro would suddenly change his mind and pounce at any moment.

"Do something about that wound slayer" Zoro stated tensely.

Complying the teen nodded digging around in his pocket pulling out a rag of sorts. Figuring it was clean enough and that this was no time to be pickie he quickly wrapped up his cut. Taking extra care to ensure he had wiped away all the blood, so not to excite Zoro's blood lust further.

A loud ringing intereputed the stonic slince, the teen instanly reconising the tune.

"Ah that's my phone!," searching frantically Luffy pulled the small object from his bag. Flipping it open "hello!."

Zoro watched, intrigued as a huge smile crossed pink lips, the teens eyes sparkling with joy clutching the phone closer hanging on every word.

"Yes I'm being careful, _your_the one who's trouble," Luffy nodded a few times "of course I love you."

A wave of shock washed over Zoro, his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened _'he loves someone?.'_The teen gave a few more nods before saying goodbye and hanging up. Turning to face his companion Luffy frowned, "Zoro...you ok?, you gotta a super weird look on your face."

The vampire replaced his stonic mask hiding his inner turmoil "who was that?."

Luffy knelt down and placed his phone in his bag, moving a few objects around before doing the zip up. "That was Ace," Zoro's mind instantly provided him with sarcastic commentary _'stupid name, I be he's stupid...and ugly too.' _

Carefully he pushed for more "your close with him then?."

Without looking up the teen nodded "mmhhm," his dark bangs falling forward as he stood pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Mannnnnnnnn I'm thristy, did you see a stream around here Zoro?."

"No, but you could...come back to my place if you want, drink water from the tap, it'd be cleaner at least."

Large eyes widened as the teen took a few excited steps towards his companion, "really, I can come to your home?."

Walking forward Zoro slowed waiting for the slayer to match his pace. "Like I wouldn't let you in, just be a little care full, idiots live around me, it'd be better if they don't know your there."

Luffy gave a marines salute, "don't worry I'll be like a secret agent!."

Zoro scoffed, "right cause your the definition of stealth." Both lips broke in to similar grins, before the too laughed.

Their footsteps echoed around the dark streets as they continued to discuss anything and everything. However Zoro simply couldn't dismiss the slayers words, _'dose he already love someone?._ A small twinge gripped the vampires body, his dark eyes watching the teen, as he rambled happily about some movie he'd seen.

Every movement was caught by watchful eyes, Zoro didn't want to miss a thing. The slayers smile, the way his hair would bounce as he gestured to make a point, his pure endless energy that seemed to radiate consistently. _'Who wouldent want his love?,' _Zoro forced a small smile, nodding now and then to make it seem as if he was listening. _'Is it...wrong for me to want him?, is it all just wishful thinking?.'_

The vampire was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tug on his arm, "Ne Zoro did you hear me?."

"...No, sorry what were you saying?."

"I asked what direction?, I've never been to your place before, so I don't know which way." Luffy gestured pointing at the different roads streached out before the two.

Ruffling his pail spiky hair, Zoro pointed with his free arm "it's this way, it's not far now."

Luffy continued to talk and Zoro emerged himself in the conversation, despite not having the faintest clue who or what Spider Man was, not wanting to let darker thoughts in.

Finally the two found themselves in front of a large building. "This is it" Zoro mentioned tonelessly.

The teen scanned upwards in awe "WOW THIS IS HUGE!, how many people live here Zoro?."

The vampire thought for a few moments, "I don't know there's probably about fifty apartments, all of which a fairly big so whole families can live in just one." Zoro laughed as the teens eyes widened further, "hey are you coming in or what?." Luffy snapped out of his admiration and caught up with Zoro who was waiting at the entrance. The teen was further impressed as they entered the elevator, there were ten floors according to the buttons. Instantly Luffy crossed his fingers hoping the vampire lived somewhere near the top.

Watching with contained eagerness Luffy gave a cheer as Zoro pushed the button for tenth floor. The vampire looked at the teen inquisitively "what?."

Luffy laughed "I've never been to a top floor before, can you see most of the city from your window?."

"Yeah pretty much," Zoro cringed as the teen gave another loud cheer. "Your too hyper!, what happened to being quite?." The teen laughed covering his mouth as muffled laughs escaped through his fingers. The vampire briefly wondered to himself what would happen if the other residents found out the slayer was in the building, the non human ones probably wouldn't be to pleased.

The two exited as the doors opened into a elegant hallway, the walls clean and wooden floor polished. Luffy followed Zoro taking notice of everything he found to be interesting. Slowing down, Zoro pulled the teen close and whispered "that apartment is Nami and Robin's, you remember them right?." Zoro asked darkly, resiting the ugre to simply board the door up for all eternity.

Luffy gave a curt nod, next Zoro pointed to another door "that is the stupid bastards apartment." Luffy looked from the door to narrowed eyes, which were currently trying to ignite the door in flames mearly by thought alone.

The teenage slayer grinned, "you mean your friend Sanji?."

"He's not my friend!," Zoro insisted loudly. His voice normally went up a few decibels whenever the blond was involved. He was cut off as Luffy smiled pressing a tanned finger to pale lips.

"Shishi, now your being to loud Zoro."

The vampire flushed, swatting away the slayers hand. The next door was his own, pulling out key's Zoro pushed the door opened, flicking the lights and holding it opened for the teen to enter.

Upon entering the apartment Luffy strolled straight to the large window pressing himself up against it. Letting out a breath of awe, his breath fogging up his view, Zoro made no move to disturb the clearly occupied slayer. He often found himself wondering about humans strange actions, not being one himself for so long. However the slayer was a little different, spinning around Luffy grinned, his eyes meeting darker ones.

"This is SO cool Zoro," looking around happily he added "it's huge!, you live here all by yourself?."

The green haired vampire shrugged causally, "I like my space." The teen nodded not overly listening, still very much appreciating the vampires home. Finally the teen plopped himself onto a rather comfy looking couch.

"You know Zoro this really wasn't what I was expecting."

Deep dark eyes narrowed, "let me guess you thought I lived in an old abandoned mansion at the top of some hill right?."

"Pretty much" the teen replied whilst wriggling around to get comfy.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you slayer." Zoro rolled his eyes "and I don't sleep in a coffin either," he added as an after thought. Effectively cutting off the younger teens next stupid, misinformed question.

Remembering the reason why he initially invited the memorised slayer in the first place, Zoro made his way over to his cupboard pulling out a glass. He let the tap run a bit, allowing the water to chill before collecting in and handing it over.

Luffy greedily accepted gulping down the water, finishing he wiped his chin "thank you Zoro."

The vampire nodded slightly unsure what to do next. Luffy looked around a few moments before returning his gaze to the vampire. Unable to stand the tension Zoro blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Is Ace human?," Instantly he withdrew, seriously regretting bring that particular subject up.

"Yep, he's older than me though" Luffy smiled softly. Leaning back his body engulfed by curiously fluffy cushions.

Unable to contain his bitterness for this Ace person Zoro questioned "what makes _him_ so great then?."

Luffy laughed "well...he's really strong and funny, he can use magic as well. He controls the fire element best, he's really cool!."

Zoro lowered his head, inside he felt as though he was suffocating, "so you really do love him."

Luffy stretched out upon the black couch, "of course I do." Zoro's dead heart sank "he's my big brother after all."

Narrowly catching those words over his own chaotic mind Zoro looked up. "Y-your brother!" he stuttered, his voice holding much more anxiety than he hoped.

Luffy nodded yes, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes "it's fun having a brother, do you have one Zoro?."

The vampire in question felt relief cascade over him like a freaking title wave. Yet again the he had jumped to conclusions and if he had been alive he most defiantly would have killed himself with stress and worry.

"No I never had any family, even if I did I died along time ago so it's not like anyone would be around now." Zoro offered hoping that was a decent answer.

Luffy's eyes lowered obviously felling a little bad "sorry." Pulling a cushion in front he buried his head in it, perhaps as a sort of invisibility device.

Zoro smiled and walked the few steps to the cough tapping the teens straw hat affectionately. "Don't apologize it's not hard for me, you can ask me anything you want without worry."

Biting his lip the teen looked up, "did it...hurt when you died?."

Zoro smiled such a typical human question, no matter how much mortals feared death and monsters they were also fascinated by them. Sitting directly across from Luffy Zoro mused "well it wasn't fun exactly."

Realising that it wasn't exactly the full bodied answer the teen was looking for Zoro continued. "The dieing part was...painful, but afterwards I felt stronger and faster than ever before. In the end immortality turned out to be a help towards my goal."

Luffy nodded not understanding, but still glad he could ask stuff he'd often wondered about.

"What about you, what was it like when you became the slayer?."

Luffy looked up surprised, Zoro breifly wondered if asking that was not the wisest thing to do. His fears were put to rest as the teen leaned foward smiling. "Well it was fun but the afterwards part was kinda painful."

The grin grew as Luffy recalled certain pre slayer and after events. "I had all this weird power with no idea how to use it, at first I thought I was invinsible. But I found out later that I was just more resistant and resilient than most people." Zoro nodded, knowing full well that slayers weren't immortal, they were just humans with a decent chance to fight against the undead and supernatural.

Luffy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you know, supposed to slay vampires to protect all of mankind," he added as a finishing thought. An unaturally crude smile crossed Zoro's features, _'how casually put Luffy.' _Only the teen could talk about protecting humanity as a random hobby or passtime.

The teen sniggered "the first time I tried staking a vamp I ended up stabbing myself, then I fell over a grave stone and into a opened grave!." Zoro watched on perplexed at how the teen before him could laugh at such a horrific memory.

"I honestly thought that vampire was gonna laugh himself to death" Luffy grinned "you know, again" he added.

"Then there was this other time where a werewolf ate my homework. My whole school bag actually and the teacher totally didn't believe me when I said a dog did it!." The teen kicked back, his sandeled feet flying into the air.

"It wasn't a lie, it was a dog just a huge one!." Luffy's face turned sour remembering all the trouble he got into for that. Not only did he get detention but extra homework as well. All because of his over active imagination, as the unpleasantly thin lipped teacher had put it.

He was not the type to voice such deep seriouse opinions but Luffy still had them, well occasionally at least. Being the slayer and going school was ridiculously hard. Living a life in both the day and night left little time for certain necessities like sleep. He could also never catch a break, imagin it, you spend your whole night fighting evil and protecting strangers just to get yelled at in class the next morning for falling asleep. Luffy thought he should have got a medal for dragging himself to the stupid class in the first place.

"Lifes more fun now," Luffy continued "but it's harder to be normal." Zoro felt slightly sorry for the teen, he couldent imagin how the slayer pulled off a double life.

"I wanna see the whole world Zoro." Luffy almost whispered the words, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Zoro made no move to disturb the teen as Luffy pulled his straw hat away from ebony bangs.

"Someday somehow, I'm gonna do it, I wanna see it all!," Luffy stated a ecstatic grin crossing his tan features.

Zoro leaned back throwing his arms behind his head in support, "the worlds a big place, lots of dangers."

"It'll be an adventure!," Luffy stated confidently. "I know it won't be easy but it wouldn't be fun it was."

Zoro nodded in agreement, it was after all a very true statement. If everything was simply laid out before you life would be boring and rather pointless. _'Getting theres a bitch though,' _Zoro smiled he knew all to well of the hardships of the world.

"You laughed."

"What?" Zoro asked looking at the teen.

"When I said I would be the best slayer in history." Realisation washed over pale features as Zoro leaned forward matching the teens eye level.

"I was wrong, but to be fair I've never heard anything like that for...a long time." Zoro said slowly, well aware of the teens bright eyes burning into him.

"It's ok Zoro, everyone laughs when I say that and I'll laugh with them when I really do it!." Luffy grinned crossing his legs as if meditating and leaning forward expectingly.

"Dreams exsist to be realized slayer, everyone has to start somewhere." Tanned features lit up "besides personally...I think you really can do it."

"EHHHHHH REALLY?," Luffy practically shouted bouncing up and down excitedly.

"With a little help," the vampire assured the teen who by now was practically destroying the cushion arrangement.

"Help from who?."

"...Friends slayer, good friends," Zoro grinned liking how the words sounded on his tongue an almost alien term to him. Which now seemed so natural and heart warming. However their best friends forever moment was abruptly ruined when a loud growl orientated from a certain smouch. A blush covered the slayers features as he rubbed his neglected tummy comfortingly. He loved using energy but he sure as hell burned it off quick.

"You hungrey?," Zoro mocked in amusement, poking the source of the noise earning a child like squeak at the action. He learned something knew, the slayer was ticklish, a fact that the vampire found even more entertaining and intriguing.

N-no!," Luffy lied poorly in between breaths, his face heating more due to the vampires sudden ticklish poking attack. The teenage slayer knew full well that his version of food and Zoro's were quite different, and normally some what awkward when brought up between the two. Well how could it not be when the very person your with considers you as food. Laughing out loud when other don't is uncomfortable, being considered prey was awkward.

Zoro's mind kicked up a notch remembering Robin's advice, the whole get him something that will please him plan. Food pleased the slayer did it not, it pleased most humans the vampire figured due to the fact they needed it to live. "Say slayer...what type of food do you like?."

Bright eyes blinked rapidly before focusing "what...food?." The teen had never been asked that before, most people knew he was a human garbge disposal.

"I like everything Zoro, as long as it's meat of course!." His mouth instantly filling with drool at the mear thought of meat Luffy grinned wiping his now wet lips. Un aware the the non human before him nearly passed out watching such actions. Zoro steadied himself literally ripping his eyes away.

"I'll be back in a while so don't go anywhere."

Leaving little room for argument he left hurriedly, still trying to get the slayers soft wet lips out of his troubled mind. Luffy sat alone in the now empty apartment, feeling a coldness and unease wash over him the teen wondered if perhaps it was because of Zoro's absence. Shifting around in the silence the teen simply coul not resist temptation any longer. Looking around the luxurious apartment room by room.

Luffy grinned, noting the endless supply of various weights and training equipment that littered the apartment floor. Sitting like a frog the teen tried to lift a insanely sized weight. Failing with not only one hand but two, _'no wonder Zoro's so strong.' _Looking around further he noted the place was rather bare and rather plain, then again Zoro never seemed the overly pickie type. Moving through to a hallway of sorts, Luffy pushed opened each door letting the comforting light into previously dark areas. The first two rooms were just filled with random things, a wardrobe, boxes and a chest of draws matched with covered up windows, obviously to block the sunlight during day hours.

Still there was nothing overly warm or homely in the entire place so far. Continuing onward Luffy entered a larger room with a king sized bed, a victorian carving installed in deep chestnut wood, giving the bed a more luxurious look. The teen slayer marveled, above the bed was a canopy all dark material but very tasteful and complimentary.

Giving the air a few sniffs the teen smiled goofily, _'it smells like Zoro in here'. _Pacing forward Luffy ran his hand along the dark bed spread, figuring it would do no harm he fell onto the bed careful to keep his feet off. Curling up slightly he buried his head in the sheet beneath him inhaling deeply. The vampires scent was alluring and a sort of strange comfort to him. _'__This is where Zoro sleeps...' _ignoring the knowledge that lying down in comfort with his eyes closed was not the best thing to do Luffy smiled. It just felt so right, it felt like Zoro.

To lost in hazy thoughts the slayer failed to hear another entity enter the apartment. Solid footsteps made their way to the bedroom before the light that came from the hallway became shadowed by the stranger.

"Oi, stupid marmio what are you -" the all to familure silky voice trailed off, his inhuman eyes resting upon the very human ocupant on the bed. Instanly jolting upwards Luffy narrowed his eyes trying to make out the shadowed figure.

"...Slayer?."

"Eh...Sanji...right?," Luffy questioned, a little unsure.

Stepping forward and moving to lean against the door the light now illuminating his face the blond smirked. "My oh my, I never woulda guessed _you'd_ willing come in here." Luffy lifted an eyebrow not understanding the statement. Shaking it off the blond laughed, knowing that he was thinking far more maturely than the slayer was.

"I just came to annoy the mamrimo...why are you here kiddo?."

Luffy relaxed sensing no hostility in the blonds words, "I'm here cause Zoro offered me a drink and he was asking me about food then he left." He leaned back on the bed to get more comfortable before adding, "he said he'd be right back though."

Sanji nodded, putting two and two together, smirking further upon how the slayer had now positioned himself on the bed. "You know slayer...if Zoro saw you like that he probably die all over again. That and then he'd do lots of...interesting stuff to you." The blond sniggered teasingly knowing full well how the green haired vampire would react.

Luffy pushed himself up now sitting on the edged on the bed, his feet not quite touching the carpet. "You think Zoro would get mad at me if he knew?." He asked sadly, for some reason the teen found himself caring greatly about displeasing the stoic vampire in anyway. Sanji sighed, feeling a small amount of guilt reside in his chest _'man this kid is hard to tease when he dosent understand a thing.' _

"No he wouldn't get mad at all," Sanji paused looking at the teens saddened face. "I think he'd be quite pleased actually but that's for other reasons. Uh anyway he wouldn't mind it honestly." He offered hoping to cheer the slayers spirits. Luffy smiled quietly to himself _'he'd be pleased?.' _Admittedly his line of thought was more innocent that what the blond had been insinuating. But none the less Luffy was happy.

"Listen shorty, if your lonely you can stay round mine until the retar- uh Zoro gets back." Sanji smiled, "I won't do anything inappropriate to you." He added seeing the hesitant reaction the teen had to the offer.

Luffy's face heated upon hearing the last part, remembering the blond being so close caused him great discomfort. In his own mind he had reasoned it over before, looking up at the blond Luffy pondered some more about his strange feelings. _'It's not like I don't like him, he's not ugly or nothing._' He just could understand why he felt so different around the two vampires.

Sanji strode up the the slayer waving his hand around in hopes of snapping the teen out of la la land. "You don't have to, there's no pressure... you just looked like you could some company."

Luffy smiled shaking his head before standing and fixing the bed, "no I wanna."

Following the blond into his apartment Luffy smiled at the change of scenery, much more classy, well more colorful and decorated at least. "So what were you thinking about just then?," Sanji pried.

"Huh?."

"Back there, you were thinking about something important."

Luffy pulled his hat downwards facing away towards the balcony, "it wasn't really important...I was just thinking."

"Yes?," Sanji encoursged eager to hear what gose on inside the infamous slayers head.

"Well...I was trying to figure out why I feel so different around you and Zoro." Luffy finished, marking out the silhouettes of buildings in the darkness on the glass. Sanji grinned _'ah young naive love, so their both idiots afterall.'_

"Go on."

Getting a sort of encouragement from the blond Luffy continued, "well that time when you nearly ki-s ah well you know, I felt weird but when Zoro did it I felt a different kind of weird. "

_'Oh that makes sense,' _Sanji's sarcastic subconscious commented.

"I mean it's not that I don't like you, your cool and good looking and stuff so why..." the teen trailed off clearly more confused than ever. Sanji ran a hand through his short golden locks _'__this kid is just to cute.'_

Taking a few confident strides forward the blond grasped small shoulders turning the teen to face him. Getting the eye contact he wanted Sanji smiled before pushing the teen backwards onto his personal favorite chair of all time his love seat. It labeled that due to the heart shape and pink colouring. Grinning Sanji gently forced Luffy to lie down, placing his leg between the teens and his hands on either side of a certain straw hat.

Sanji could sense the rapidly increasing heart beat of the slayer. But made no further movements letting him get used to what was currently happening. Inappropriately he mused _'I wonder what the stupid marmio would say if I gave the slayer a crash course in sex education?.'_ Lifting the teens chin upwards, Sanji hovered over his, lips becoming closer.

"Tell me what your feeling right now," Sanji stated. Knowing the teen was thrown off by anything of the non violent physical nature.

"L-lots of things," Luffy meekly answered. "It..doesn't feel...I don't feel," losing what he was trying to say he went silent altogether.

Sanji grinned, "right...it doesn't feel right to you dose it?."Luffy remained silent but shook his head softly indicating a no.

"Of course it doesn't, it's not that you don't like me as you say but you just don't like me that way. As in it doesn't feel right cause I'm _not_ the green haired idiot."

Luffy's bright eyes grew larger, that actually made sense, that was exactly what was wrong. A small blush stained tanned cheeks as he smiled warmly upon the realisation. Sanji laughed before softly connecting their foreheads, pulling upwards he sat next to Luffy. Sitting up the teenage slayer stared at the blond a few moments, "thank you Sanji."

Waving his hand dismisivly the blond vampire yawned, "no problem slayer." Mockling leaning in as if for a kiss whipering, "anytime you can come to me ok."

Luffy's blush burned brighter as the teen pulled his straw hat completely over his eyes before giving a tiny nod. Sanji rolled his eyes at the teens bashful reaction, _'they might both be idiots but at least he's cuter about it than the stupid marimo.'_

A bout a half an hour later Zoro returned, his efforts in one rather tacky plastic bag. Upon realising the teen was no longer in his apartment and hearing the commotion in the blonds apartment next door Zoro shuddered. Placing the bag down on his marble counter top delicately he stiffly made his way next door, intent on killing a certain someone.

Sanji's apartment door swung open with amazing force slamming into the wall with a resonating thud. Storming into the room moments later Roronoa Zoro practically barked "SANJI YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?."

The blond vampire turned before facing the enraged swordsman once more. "That would be the slayer on a table dancing to it's raining men by the weather girls," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The kid was lonely and a little thirsty as well."

"But aside from blood all you have is alchohol" Zoro stated cleary, leading the conversation more to the point.

"Not anymore" the blond replied tonelessly, gesturing towards the now alcohol free fridge. Heatedly pushing aside the blond, Zoro stromed up to the intoxicated slayer.

"AHH ZORO JOIN ME!" Luffy shouted, pulling at the vampire excitedly.

Gently the vampire pulled the smaller hands away still grasping each in his own. "Luffy your _very_ drunk, I think it'd be better if you had a rest."

"NU UHHHHHHHH, I LIKE DANCING, DANCE WITH MEEEEEEE ZOWOOO." With a sharp tug Zoro found himself pressed up against the teen, his straw hat wobbling around with each sway to the music.

"I don't dance slayer, not _now_ not _ever_" the green haired vampire replied shortly, his patience was running thin.

Opting that talking clearly wasn't working Zoro grabbed the teen by the arm and picked him up. Walking a few paces before dropping the tipsy slayer down on Sanji's love seat. The teen, far to dizzy to do much else lay sprawled out mumbling incoherent nonsense with a few occasional hiccups.

Zoro marched up to the blond vampire, "Why did you give him alcohol, do you know how fucking irresponsible that was?."

The blond shurreged, leaning to the side peering at Luffy before returning to his normal cool demeanor."He looks pretty happy to me."

Zoro seethed, "happy he's drunk!,I bet you did because you knew I would disapprove, don't you fucking deny it!."

"Mmm guys."

"Oh would you just get over yourself, the kid was alone so I invited him in, I offered him a drink and he took it, whats so bad about that?."

"Zorooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Eveything you do pisses me off you know that, he could have hurt himself!."

"Hey Sanjiiii, I 'm gonna nna."

"What like jump out the window?, I was right here!, besides even if he fell off the table he probably wouldn't even _feel_ it!. Stop being such a sour no fun bastard all the time would you!."

The two bickering vampires paused as Luffy rushed past them, throwing himself into the bathroom and effectively emptying the contents of his stomach. The two non living residents stood bewildered at the door, watching the teen literally drag himself over to the sink and rise his mouth out.

Sanji leaned towards Zoros whispering, "oh yeah I forgot humans did that."

"Nice," Zoro sarcastically replied, finding that particular human function rather disgusting.

Blury brown eyes found the two "I don't feel s-so good." The teen gave up as his body slid down the bathroom wall. Zoro sighed before pulling him up, momentarily forgetting to support the slayer. Luffy fell forward, his head hitting off and wall but effectively steadying himself.

"Yo slayer...you ok?, do you need some err help?," Sanji questioned unsurely.

A tanned arm waved at the two dismissively, "s'okay I'll move i-in a bit."

Zoro looked to Sanji noting that he was not the only one at a total loss. Shaking his head the green haired vampire wrapped his arms around the teen pulling him away from the wall. Gently he lifted Luffy up bridal style, the teen making no resistance at the actions as his head rested upon a cold shoulder.

"I think he's out for the night, probably better if he stays here." Sanji ruffled ebony hair getting no conscious reaction.

"I'll put him in a spare room then" Zoro sighed, heading out of the door he stopped as a hand as cold as his own gripped his shoulder.

"You should let that nervous guy know, they live together right?, he'll probably worry if you don't" the blond insisted.

"Yeah...good point I'll use the slayers phone, that idiot hunters bound to be on it." Zoro preceded to walk through to the hallway pausing as Sanji joined him opening the door. Purposely ignoring the blond Zoro entered and headed towards the spare bedroom across from his own. Gently placing the teen on the bed he pulled away stretching.

"He's really kinda likable you know?," Sanji mused appaering next to the green haired vampire.

Luffy murmured before twitching, his eyes remained shut as his mouth opened. "Love is l-like a uhhh snow mobile racing crazily across the tundra!." The two vampires exchanged questioning looks as the teen hiccuped and continued. "Then at ni-ght...the ice weasels come!."

Both Zoro and Sanji wore matching expressions, ones similar to teenage highschoolers, the typical what the fuck kinda look.

"Did you make any sense of that?," Sanji questioned.

"That's the least sense he's ever made and that _really_ is saying something,"Zoro smirked, joined by Sanji who also found it highly amusing. Both smiles disappeared as their eyes met, their pride reminding each of the hatred they held for the other.

"Get out of my apartment retarded!," Zoro hissed. Sanji grinned as he exited the doorway.

"Just make sure you don't take advantage of him in that state," Sanji waved as he was met with a glare of pure hate. Zoro never missed the small air of seriousness in the blonds words, clearly the teen had earned the affections of the blond vampire.

Zoro scoffed, as if he would, he wasn't that type of person and he knew the blond was well aware of that as well. All of them had reformed and left behind their younger animalistic selves. Zoro gazed down at the teen sleeping so peacefully.

Leaning down Zoro questioned, "what would you think of me if you found out what I've done?, would you still smile at me?."

_'Probably not' _the vampire mused, after all not only himself but Sanji, Nami and Robin had all done evil, cruel things once upon a time.

That was what was so deceiving about vampires, they could hide their true dark nature behind porcelain faces and false smiles. The ethereal beauty they held they used to charm humans like cattle. At least other monsters were open and true, vampires in Zoro's opinion were much worse. Hiding behind human attributes and taking great pleasure in not only killing but playing, torturing and breaking humans bodies and minds alike.

Zoro looked down again at the helpless slayer, "your lucky, if you were born a few hundred years ago, I would have destroyed you totally."

Running his cold hand against the warm skin on Luffy's cheek he smiled.

"I would have broken you into little pieces because I like you."

Going into a chest of draws he pulled out a quilt, deciding it would suffice he covered the teen. Zoro grinned as he tucked the sheets, _'a vampire tucking in a slayer,' _perhaps the most unnatural thing in the world. But he didn't really care, if he had a shot at some happiness he was sure as hell going to take it . After all the slayer Monkey D. Luffy was the right kind of wrong.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the update, let me know what you think but please don't be mean or I'll cry. The falling against the wall part was based off my own first drinking experience. Unfortunately I had no help at all..although everyone else was far worse off than me -silly grin-. The Ice weasel part, I heard that many years ago and it's never left me pure genius!. I'm so psyched!, it's the London Manga expo this weekend. I only go to anime conventions twice in a year so I treasure such days. I'm going as Allen Walker, in a cool leather exorcist outfit to boot O.O'. My friends going as Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist. I can hardly wait, I'm gonna eat my own body weight in candy and hug as many strangers as possible :-D**


	6. Let's go ghost hunting!

**Oh god, where do I start with this chapter O.O'. Ummmm I do believe in fairies!, I do, I do!. Ok that's not an appropriate start, even though I think Luffy would say something like that. Anime convention rocked, fired up my artistic and creative mind!. Nearly lost my hearing when one girl screamed "ALLENNNNNNNNNN KUNNNNNNNNN!" and then jumped me, so funny. I'm now broke, but have lots of goodies like manga, yaoi and a kick ass crown clown sword. My parents gave me a wtf kinda look when they saw my sword ... it's about the same size as me lol, then again my parents always give me strange looks something about hyperness and stupidity. Anyways about the fic, I plan to continue , though updates may be ages but I'll keep status on my profile page, okay good people of fanfiction ^^. It's funny, if I try to think up plot it doesn't really work but when I sit things spring into my mind and it practically types itself! (not really ... if only). I've always been a person better at doing things than thinking about them I guess, is that a good thing?**

* * *

_**Here one must leave behind all hesitation;  
here every cowardice must meet its death.** _

_**-The Divine Comedy, Dante**_

* * *

"Mmmnn...ramen tomato soup, and the whole tray of meat!, noooo don't take it bad unicorn!", these were the crazy sleep induced ramblings of a certain ebony haired teen.

The drool had long since soaked the pillow his face was currently chewing on. Luffy groggily cracked glazed eyes opened, not making much sense as the room was fairly dark. Pushing himself up Luffy's eyes narrowed briefly thinking he was back in Buggy the clowns company. As recent events fooled his mind his teased body relaxed. Despite this his head throbbed and he felt a sickness inside, which for a super human such as himself was un common. Dizziness overtaking him he fell back into the bed with a soft thump.

_'The last thing I remember...I came here with Zoro... he left then Sanji...' _his face uneasily heated at the memory, bringing his hand up he rubbed the spot where Sanji's forehead was once pressed. _'And after that?...' _Luffy shifted around letting out a puff of air. He may be rather simple but even he knew certain things. He had lost time, he was now in an unfamiliar bed, at least he was alone. Luffy paused,_' I am alone...right?' _he tensely reached his hand outwards in the darkness feeling around the bed, making absolutely sure he was in fact alone.

When his hands were met with the only the silky sheet beneath him he deduced no one was in the bed with him. The blush that had been constantly staining his features disappeared upon feeling the emptiness of not only the bed but the entire room. Deep down he felt that perhaps maybe it wouldn't be so bad to wake up with someone, _'being alone sometimes is lonely.'_ Shaking his head to clear his unusual thoughts Luffy turned over, lying on his right side pulling the blanket closer around him.

At that moment a slightly maturer side of Luffy's psyche kicked in, _'who's bed is this?...it's not Zoro's, I can't get a clear scent...in all that time... did anything happen?, whys my head feel so heavy?.' _His mind took him back to his beloved memories of Shanks and his crew, sometimes they would drink and wake not remembering events previous. Although at the time Luffy didn't catch on he recalled a few crew mates slapping him on the back boasting about how they'd woke up with a companion. Deep brown eyes snapped open _'sex!, they had sex!, when they were drunk!.' _Luffy rubbed the bridge of his nose soothingly _'...I got drunk?,...then maybe I ...' _letting out a gasp Luffy's mind flew in ever direction.

Clumsily throwing off the now offending blanket he felt around feverishly checking he was still dressed, true his sandals and hat were missing but he knew they were not considered main items of clothing. Forcing himself to calm the tan teen fell back sprawling out _'I'd know right?...if I'd had ...it?, there's gotta be signs!, besides I was with Sanji...so.' _His face flushing Luffy pulled the blanket over his head, the possibility was weighing heavily on him. His heartbeat calmed the more he reasoned over things. He wasn't sure exactly what it would feel like but he was sure he would know if something so important had happened. Especially since he'd never done such a thing before.

His mind slightly more at ease, he scanned around, he had no idea what the time was, the absence of light tended to have such an affect on people. Feeling unsettled Luffy gave up trying to rest, making his way quietly to what he hoped was the door he opened it slowly as if expecting an attack or sudden surprise. All that he was met with was an empty hallway, everything was still, engulfed in darkness but a dim light shown further down the passageway. Opting to follow the light Luffy's bare feet carefully padded down on the wood floors.

Zoro had left the living room light on beforehand knowing it was quite likely the teen would wake before him. The last thing the vampire wanted was to scare to boy or have him crashing around in the dark not doubt injuring himself and destroying property. After all Zoro knew as wide as they were the slayers eyes could not see in the dark and he figured Luffy would appreciate if not take some comfort from the light.

Upon reaching the lit up area Luffy was instantly drawen to the kitchen counter. His bright eyes locked upon a white piece of paper, pacing hurriedly up to it the teen grabbed it scanning the words with speed.

_Slayer,_

_you can't drink for shit you know that?, anyway it was late, you were unconscious so I put you in the spare room. I called your idiot friend and told him where you were. There's a bag of take out food in the fridge if you want it, I got it for you last night so I'm not sure if it's any good to you now so do whatever you want with it. Feel free to do what you'd normally do at your place but do not wake me until later hours. And whatever you do...do not let that bastard Sanji in!, in fact if anyone comes to the door please kill them for me. _

_- Zoro p.s sandals and hat are next to the door_

Tick tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, the repetitive beats of the clock were watched and counted by the vampire slaying teen. Patience and sitting still were not qualities he possessed. His unbridled boredom bore into his very soul, finally he could stand it no longer as he pushed himself upwards. It would still be day for a few more hours and unlike those he slayed he did have a life in the day. Luffy paused momentarily, rubbing his stomach in discomfort, he stomach felt unsettled and his head still felt heavy. Had he been normal the hangover would have been much worse for sure.

Exiting the luxurious building Luffy turned, still somewhat in awe of the fancy structure, continuing onwards a warm smile spread widely across his features. Sure there was an unbeatable quality to the night, but the teen couldn't help but worship the sun. Just feeling the rays on his skin sent a soothing sensation through him. To never see the light and world of day, to only live in a constant night was not something Luffy could comprehend.

Walking up a familiar street Luffy grinned bending down to admire the patch of flowers stretched out before him, brilliant reds and vibrant yellows burst forth amidst the painting canvas of the flower bed. Such colour was extremely pleasing to the eye as the fresh aroma of each flower floated upwards into the air. Quickly scanning to see if anyone was watching Luffy opted to grab a stray flower, an exotic orange one to be precise. Hurriedly continuing onward he jogged down to fairly crowed streets. The hustle and busel of people in full swing, women with shopping, kids laughing and eating ice cream, men carrying more shopping their wives had no doubt forced upon them.

Laughing to himself Luffy shook his head, turning to one building in particular he pushed the wooden doors open. Skipping up to the counter he laughed loudly to announce his presence. A women lifted her head above the bar only to be meet with a flower, which was being waved franticaly in front of her delicate face. Giggling slightly the woman stood dusting herself off from cleaning the lower part of the counter.

"Well hi to you too Luffy, an orange flower caught you eye this time hmm?."

Laughing to herself she gently took the flower examining it's beauty for a moment. Her skin was light in colour, her eyes were a creamy brown, her face was framed by two neat bangs of dark green hair with a patterned bandanna holding the rest in place. Her attire was simple, not exactly highly stylish but practical. A white skirt that ran down to almost her ankles, matched with a white/black shirt and patterned overcoat which matched her bandanna. One of the most charming if not the most attractive thing about her was her kind face, every expression soft and warm.

"Honestly Luffy one of these days that poor gardener is going to catch you."

"Pfffffft no way Makino!, I'm to fast for him" Luffy proudly announced taking a heroic pose.

"And his dumb old mini car" he added as an after thought.

Grinning stupidly to himself Luffy recalled his many great escapes. Calling the gardener a poor man was incorrect, the guy was far to protective of his flowers and had on many occasions chased the teen all over the city centre. Attracting large crowds to watch the bizarre spectical of him running around laughing hysterically while a crazy old man threatened to castrate him. Luffy found such times relatively fun, however even he did not want the deranged man to chop a precious part of his autonomy off. The shears he had proved he planed to make good on his endless threats.

Makino smiled softly placing a drink before the teen, she was used to Luffy drifting off into his own little world. looking down he smiled seating himself on a stool stretching lazily over the bar to get her attention "thank you!."

"No no it's nothing, you do more than enough work here Luffy" she assured as she set about sorting boxes of merchandise.

"So how's things?, is Usopp doing alright these days?."

"Everything's good, Usopp's still really funny!, and...I made a few new friends!."

"New friends?, that's nice what are there names?."

"Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin!."

Luffy briefly wondered if friends was the best way to describe the band of vampires. To be fair the correct term to use failed him, the situation between them all was still unlabeled. _'Can a slayer even call vampires friends?, maybe it's illegal or something.' _His mind jumped to an image of Usopp dressed as a judge screaming_ "it's un natural and wrong, against the laws of nature!."_

"My oh my Luffy you really have been busy, I'm so glad the more friends you have the better."

Smiling she pulled out a bag of sweets from the box waving it around enticingly at the teen. Seeing the almost desperate look he gave her she laughed handing them over. Luffy grinned taking the treats, looking at her as if she were a god, because in his eyes she was, she was a god of treats and sweets.

Luffy wanted to tell her more but as usual had to watch what he said around her, she did not know about the other darker world that surround them. But the teen would never tell her, she would worry far to much about everything not only him. Inwardly the mellowed teen smiled, no matter how difficult a time he was having seeing Makino washed his troubles away. Thought admittedly Luffy had a couple of close calls trying to explain cuts and bruises on the more visible parts of his body. He laughed them off claiming accidents and play fights with Usopp, she seemed to buy his lies. Now he tended to avoid her if he had any wounds, though it pained him it hurt worse lying to her.

Luffy loved her, not in a romantic sense or family sense, she was simply a warm figure in his life who he felt comfortable with. Makino had looked after him since he was young, despite having no blood relation to him. She was a good hardworking kind woman and Luffy thought the world of her.

"Say haven't you mentioned someone called Zoro before?, is he a friend now?."

Luffy's mind jumped back to a previous conversation he'd had with her concerning the vampire. It was just before the Buggy incident he found himself at the bar wondering what to do next.

_"Luffy is everything alright?, you seem...quieter than usual."_

_Looking upwards the teen strained to smile, he was exhausted, dealing with Zoro was draining him physically and mentally. _

_'Well theres this crazy strong vampire guy who I just can't beat!'_

_"Uh well...um it's like...there's this guy, he's really cool an all but he's really good and no matter how much I try I just can't win."_

_Makino seated herself opposite the teen, "Are you doing sports?."_

_"...Yeah in sports, I've never met anyone so strong before!."_

_"Well maybe you should try teaming up with him, get to know him better, a little healthy competition is good for you."_

_'Not when he try's to kill me it isn't' Luffy thought wirly._

_"I can't Makino, besides he's just SO confusing!" Luffy twiddled a stray hair "one minute he's all smiles and nice but the next he's...really mean."_

His mind returning to the present he grinned. Scratching the bridge of his nose the teen side glanced to nothing in particular "you could say that were friends now, he's really cool! and he has green hair like yours!."

Makino laughed as she polished a few glasses _'I'm glad he's doing better.' _She really did worry about him sometimes, he never did well academically when he was at school and despite his great personality he never seemed to make many friends or worry about social things that other teenagers did. Although Makino couldn't always understand him she never thought him strange, different yes but never in an unflattering light.

"Any thing new here?" the teen grinned tipping his hat whilst glancing around at his home any from home.

"...Well I had a few interesting guys a couple nights ago, they somewhat intimidated my other clientele by simply there appearance. And at times they talked in a strange dialect which I didn't recognise." Luffy visibly bristled, his hand unconsciously tightening around the condensing glass.

"Did they do anything?" he questioned, knowing that the chance that they were human was slim. Luffy had made it abundantly clear the bar was his hang out and that no supernatural beings whether they were vampire human or otherwise were allowed near it. The teenage slayer didn't mind some vampires and demons going in and some did, he just had to protect Makino from the more unpleasant types.

"No, though I heard them talking about some place just outside of the city, apparently a few people have died there..." her dark lashes fell feeling sorrow for those unfortunate people.

"They also said that it was in one of those old abandoned households...and that the place has being condemned for being...haunted." Looking over to the unhappy look on the teens face she waved her hands dismissively. "Haunted, silly isn't it?, still those poor people...places like that just aren't safe, the whole structure is dangerous."

_'In more ways than you know...I'll have to check that out...possibly vampires, demons, werewolves, zombies or maybe even ghosts, maybe all of them!.' _Luffy felt a surge of excitement pulsate thorough his body, for some un explainable reason that thought alone excited him greatly. It was rare he saw a large variety of supernatural beings, it was mostly just vampires. Well he was the vampire slayer but still a guy can long for variety right?.

"Luffy...you look a little pale, are you feeling ok?, do you need anything?" Makino softly felt the teens forehead soothingly, her creamy eyes laced with concern.

Grinning upwards softly brushing her hand away he answered "Naaa I'm fine, in fact I'm-" jumping up onto his stool wobbling dangerously he took on a dramatic pose "I'M SUPERMAN!." A small sigh escaped Makino's lips, her smile faltering slightly as she watched the teen erupt into racket as he fought to keep his balance._'You don't have to push yourself in front of me Luffy' _brushing aside a stray hair she smiled once more. Both smiles mirriored the other, one not wanting to be a burden the other wishing to be more helpful.

...

A few hours later Luffy wondered around his flat searching for various things he deduced he needed. "Now where did I put that?,...where did I leave that?..oh yeah, no wait...did I moved it?."

"Luffyyyyyy I'm trying the hear the t.v and your drowning it out!" Usopp groaned as his comment went ignored, the teen wondered haplessly in front of the t.v moments later scratching his head as if at a total loss.

"Luffy move!" the hunter ordered throwing a cushion at the stupid t.v show ruining slayer.

Stumbling sideways Luffy dodged it, grabbing it and dropping it back on the sofa "geezzzz Usopp, it's only Buffy the vampire slayer re-runs."

"This show is a freaking guide for us Luffy!, this is need to know stuff!." Usopp protested waving the remote to emphasis each word. Laughing the slayer plopped himself next to the hunter.

"How is watching once more with feeling a need to know thing?" the teen mocked. The hunter merely shot him a go to hell kinda look.

Continuing Luffy teased "when has that happened to us?, when has any of that _ever_ happened to us?."

Usopp shifted clearly a little embarrassed "actually I see a lot of similarities between us and them," grinning wickedly he leaned forward.

"Right Buffy?, who's crushing on Spike who is just like another scary vampire I know." Content with his come back the hunter landed back on the sofa grinning smugly to himself _'victory!.' _

"I'M NOT A GIRL USOPP!."

"No unfortunately, if you were the flat wouldn't look like a nuclear war zone all the time" to back up his statement Usopp gestured to the mass devisation Luffy caused whilst he conducted his little search.

Noting a small puff of air escape his flatmates lips Usopp smiled "anyway...what were you looking for?."

"You know that big net we got last summer?."

"...Yes..." Usopp paused, dreading where this strange conversation was leading, no doubt somewhere bad. Yes the hunter just knew it was going to be the start of some ridiculous plan Luffy had though up with his limited braincells.

"Well I need that for sure" Luffy hopped up looking around once more. Following the teens movements Usopp couldn't help but question

"why do you need a net Luffy?."

"Isn't it obvious?."

"Not to sane people it isn't," _'here it comes in three... two... one ...'_

"For catching GHOSTS of course!" _'and blast off to loony town', _Usopp let his head hit the top of the couch with a resounding thump, admittedly that had been a little harder than he meant as he forgot that was the non padded part.

"Luffyyyy" he grumbled still buried "you know there is no such thing as ghosts!."

Looking back the straw hat wearing slayer fixed the mumbler with a silly stare, a hunter denying the existence of ghosts but knowing about vampires and demons, only Usopp was capable of such denial.

"Course they exist!, I bet they'll be some at those big abandoned households outside of town."

"Those places are creepy and condemned!, why would you want to go there on a ghost hunt Luffy WHY!."

"Makino said some people have died there recently...so I'm thinking-"

"it might be a vampire hangout" Usopp finished his eyes darkening, it would after all be a perfect place. Near enough to the city but far enough to be left alone. Questioning his own sanity the hunter sucked in a breath.

"Ok then I'll go with you, just give me a few minutes to get ready," _'carve my own head stone more like.'_

Luffy turned, leaning against the door in total shock at Usopp's willingness to tag along even when ghosts might be involved on top of vampires. _'Usopp must be losing it,' _he reasoned, there was no other reason the hunter would volunteer. Normally the curly haired teen had to be dragged kicking and screaming, blackmailed, guilted into it or have something personally to gain from it.

...

Just over an hour later they had reached the outskirts of Windmill city, from there on out it was mostly hills and country side. Luffy pushed on, slowing now and then to allow Usopp to catch up, clearly the hunter did not want to be alone.

"Usopp you look like a ghost buster!" stiffeling a laugh Luffy turned away trying to think of unfunny things as not to insult the hunter further.

"If you had any freaking sense you'd dress up two!" Usopp hissed, it was cold, it was dark and it was defiantly creepy. Animal sounds clawed through the darkness only to be swallowed by the howling wind.

Focusing on his friend Usopp sighed, yet again Luffy had chosen his usual attire. Sandals and shorts, each of which was defiantly not cold weather material. _'Dose he actually own trousers that aren't short?.' _At the very least Usopp was glad to note that Luffy did have a relatively warm jacket on, a yellow, orange and white stripped jacket to be more precise, the teen was never dull when it came to clothing. Another vicious wind whipped past the two, bringing the surrounding shrubbery to life.

_'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this was a stupid idea, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _he was puled from his thoughts as a snapping and rustling sound broken through the air waves.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" wasting no time Usopp glued himself to Luffy in a bear like hug whilst shakily waving his torch around at the direction the sound had emitted from.

Wiggling in discomfort Luffy gently preied the hunters grip lose, well looser.

"Relax Usopp."

"RELAX!, don't tell me to relax Luffy do you know where we are?."

Getting a blank look from the straw hat wearing teen he continued "we are on the moors!, you know beware the moors stick to the path!."

Luffy continued onwards "that's a movie!."

"Don't fucking give me that!, werewolves are _REAL _so I'm right to be AWARE!" Usopp hollered hurrying after the teen nearly tripping with all his heavy equipment.

"It's ok if we just hurry and stick to the path, stick to the path, stick to the path!."

Rolling his eyes Luffy tried to ignore the hunter, his constant chatter and chanting was distracting and there was no comforting the hysterical ghostbuster either.

Luffy jolted as Usopp gave a blood curling shriek "OH GOD WERE NOT ON THE PATH!."

Turning Luffy watched as his friend waved his light at the uneven ground as if expecting it to appear, Usopp's psyche was ordering it too in fact.

The hunters mood was worsened by the fact they had already passed a few ruins of old manor houses but Luffy had pushed on intent they were not _"the one."_

"Luffy come on already!, we passed some AGES ago, how do you know they weren't the one?."

"I just know, it's still out there...somewhere." Faltering the tanned teen turned upon hearing a dejected sigh from his friend.

"It's ok I have a map were almost there...I think."

Greatly changing his focus Usopp charged up to Luffy, shinning the light on the piece of paper held up before him almost blinding the shorter teen in the process. Almost instantly his demeanor faded further "Luffy.." he groaned out "why is the map drawn in red crayon?."

"I couldn't find a pen or a pencil" Luffy answered as if it were perfectly natural to do so. Usopp shuddered not only was it not a proper map it was drawen in child's crayon, anything Luffy made was a disaster waiting to happen. Fixing the object with a mistrustful stare as if it might blow up in his face the taller of the two lost all hope.

"That's it I'm going to die out here!" Usopp wailed throwing his arms into the air.

Unknown to him Luffy had lost interest, he was already making his way along the hillside scanning for any buildings nearby. Reaching the top of a rugged hill slaying eyes eyes fixed upon a structure in the darkness, the half moon helped show the way but it was still fairly dark none the less.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY USOPP I CAN SEE IT!, IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE COME ONNNNNNNNN!," without waiting or warning the teenage slayer took off into a dead run, laughing as he heard Usopp call him a few choice names.

Both teens came to a stop in front of the time worn residence, each of there breaths coming out ragged as they panted for breath. Luffy had made it a race, Usopp had simply tried his best to keep up, he figured crazy best friend or not he was safer with the idiot nearby.

It was quite an impressive structure, even more so with its heavenly spotlight, although the house gave off a less than heavenly aura. It consisted of four floors of dilapidated stone that was likely rotting and crumbling to the core and just ready to collapse, worn down by time and the elements. Countless leafless trees littered its surrounding courtyard, like something out of a bad horror story. The tree's branches reaching every direction like talons waiting in the silence for someone to grab. Among other things such as the eerie rotting vines they served to add more substance to the already bleak and thoroughly condemning atmosphere. Regardless of time, the estate was said to always have a dark bleakness clinging to it, particularly in the swallowing darkness of the night hours.

"This is the one for sure!" Luffy grinned, overly pleased with himself for finding it.

"T-this thing is said to have been here for well over three hundred years" Usopp stated choking on his own voice.

He unlike Luffy actually reaserched beforehand and listened to stories from others. Honestly he never really wanted to find the place, it was worse than he imagined. The other households were spooky, this mansion practically screamed death.

"Then it MUST have ghosts!" Luffy declared getting psyched up just thinking about it.

"There's no such thing and will you shut up things might hear us!" the hunters frantic words dripped with the up most seriousness.

His fear caused a denial reflex, he had not yet witness ghostly activities so he could cling to the hope they weren't real. Usopp knew the probability of ghost existing was high considering all the other things he once believed to be legends and fairy tales. _'This ain't no fairy tale' _he reminded himself woefully, in a fairy tale Luffy would be the hero valiantly defeating bad guys and saving the day. The cold harsh reality was they could lose their lives in this place, their bodies brutally beaten and drained, then their corpses disposed of like garbage. Usopp was pessimistic but that was reality and happy endings were much harder to come by in real life.

"I know peoples imagination goes super crazy when they are terrified, but wait till we are _inside _the house Usopp." Luffy chided waggling his finger at the shaking hunter. If Usopp had any effort to spare from holding himself up he would have interpreted his feelings through sign lauguage, mainly with one finger in particular.

In one of his rarer moments Luffy surveyed the area, slowly he pulled his straw hat further over his ever darkening eyes.

"It doesn't look like anyones around or has been here recently."

"Yeah your right" Usopp squinted in the dim light looking at the upper level windows, he focused intently hard as if expecting to see other eyes looking back. _'God I hope no one is here...but if that is the case then what killed those people?.' _It could after all all be coincidence, not everything linked back to the supernatural, humans did enough damage all on there own.

"Maybe they really did just die by accident, I bet the house is a death trap just to walk through."

"We still gotta see, don't you wanna see some ghosts Usopp?."

"No Luffy not now not ever, not even when I'm dead okay, lets just take a peak inside then leave!." Despite saying that the curly haired teen was frozen to the spot, his brain commanded his legs to move his body simply told him to forget it. Luffy strolled up to the massive oak doors, smiling as the door creaked open right before his eyes as if the dead were inviting the living in.

"Your not gonna stay out here _alone _are you?" Luffy grinned noting the hunter pale sickly.

"No thank you!" freeing his body with more fear he dragged himself up to the door, upon inspecting it he felt a shiver jolt down his spine, through the gap he could see only darkness inside. His mind was screaming for him to simply bolt, Usopp considered that his survival instinct and although often cowardly it kept him very much alive. In fact many of the people who had once laughed and called him a coward were now cold in the ground and Usopp couldn't care what dead people thought, after all they didn't think anymore.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here" Usopp whispered weakly, he wanted to be funny but in fact the statement just felt more like a death sentence for them both. Luffy pushed through the door unfazed, the hunter rolled his eyes he might as well of said that in Latin for all the good it did.

Inside the house a shadow moved, the shadow belonged to nothing living, it was simply a tarnished old curtain that fell back covering the glass. Throught the limited rays of hazy light in the room an average height woman fumbled with her glasses. _'Intruders!' _spinning around she sprinted out of the empty room through the long narrow hall way before jogging up the stairs. Her eyes a crystal midnight blue, similar to her hair, slim and average height. Plain trousers contrasting a brightly floral shirt.

Finally the woman skidded to a stop her hair out out place she tried fixing it before hurrying into another much grander room.

"CAPTAIN SMOKER, THEIR ARE TWO INTRUDERS!."

Ray's of light creeped through gaps of dirty and broken glass, in the corner an eerie smoke emitted from seemingly nowhere.

"What type of intruders?" a deep commanding voice ordered.

"U-uh well lets see...they were both human and they were quite young."

"Fucking kids again" the voice bit out, he never killed children but they sure worked his last nerve.

"N-no sir ummm they were teens I think...but one had strange weapons, I think they mean business."

"Tashigi, tonight we clean up the trash!."

The young woman bounced on her heels in a salute "Yes sir!."

Emitting a loud squeak Usopp pounced onto his slaying best friend, Luffy wouldn't have minded so much accept the hunter had done this numerous times since entering the house.

"Did you hear that _they _must be everywhere!" giving the hysterical hunter the elbow Luffy shook his head indicating no.

"Pfft and you call yourself the slayer!" Usopp hissed, pointing a strange small machine around in one hand his trusty torch in the other.

Luffy watched in great fascination as the hunter pointed his game boy device around. He had found out that it was not in fact a game boy when he had tried to play it, the noises and flashing lights were fun until Usopp literally freaked out and rambled about the expensive object being fragile and such. The small device was a PKE and it was supposedly for detecting ghosts, Luffy didn't understand exactly how it was supposed to work despite being told repeatedly by the freak out expert himself.

Seemingly as long as the device stayed silent and dark the hunter was calm, well calm as can be whilst hyperventilating. Luffy giggled, it really was a sight to see. It was understandable though, apartenly ghosts were a particular dislike to the hunter. Other things scared him, ghosts terrified him senseless.

Trying to calm his erratic heartbeat Usopp opted to make conversation, the silence was getting to him.

"Y-you k-k-know I heard t-this place was a duke household once, t-thats why it's so big" he had hoped to distract his fear with chatter, needless to say it didn't work. Not getting so much as a noise out of the other boy Usopp turned to investigate, what met his eyes very nearly stopped his heart altogether.

Nothingness, Luffy had vanished without a trace, '_oh my god!, for how long?, when?, where?.' _He wouldn't just leave, besides he was far to noisy in general. Then the curly haired teen came to the only logical conclusion _'ghosts have taken Luffy!.' _

Elsewhere the ebony haired teen jumped onto a fancy four seater, coughs erupted into the air as dust exuded from the cushions filling his lungs. Pouting Luffy waved the dust away, scanning with narrowed eyes _'wheres that shiny thing?.' _He had lost Usopp a while ago, the simple person he was he had stopped in his tracks as something shined in the darkness of a room. Since he was young Luffy had been attracted to bright shiny things, despite being well into his teenage years it had never left him.

Without a word he entered the room in pursuit but before he could locate it the light simply disappeared as if never there at all. After ten minutes of feverish searching he huffed, "oh welllllllll I'll just go catch up with Usopp, maybe he's found a ghost!."

Walking up to the door Luffy paused as he tugged on the door handle, it refused to open. _'Funny I don't remember closing it, did Usopp lock me in?,'_ as if answering his question a door on the far side of the room partially hidden in shadow creaked open.

Excitement flooded his senses "is that you ghost!, do you want to meet me!."

Luffy grinned running through the door without looking back as it shut behind him. His leg's continued to move rapidly as stairs appeared before him. Without thinking he charged up the large winding stairwell, his footsteps the only sound ringing out amongst the heavy silence. Reaching the top he continued to run down a hallway, turning through a maze of passageways and doors before charging once again up more seemingly endless stairs. Luffy didn't know how he knew where to go all he knew was that something was drawing him in clear as day. If he had been more self aware the teen would have realised his slayer instincts were driving him towards a dark beckoning aura.

Finally the tanned teen skidded to a stop, unsettling the dust once more. His eyes narrowed, searching in the dim light, everything was still and silent. But unmistakeably the presence of another weighed heavily in the thick air. Slowly Luffy made his way down the hallway, his focus on the door the far side, the others were of little interest to him. Upon entering the grand room the teenage slayers eyes widened, tarnished marbled floors stretched out like a sea of black and white. A chandelier hung upon the rafters, it dull crystals reflecting in the timid light. Large windows litered the walls, many of which were cracked and broken. On the walls faint pictures painted long ago, from what Luffy could make out the scences were of people dancing, perhaps a history of past events.

Pulling in a deep breath, Luffy cupped his hands in an O shape around his mouth "HEYYYYYY COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!." His high energetic voiced bounced off the walls fading into a faint echo. The silence resumed undisturbed, a frown covered his features. Luffy knew without a doubt something was there. He could not see it but he could feel it, every fibre of his being tingled in warning.

Taking a few confident strides forward the slayer smiled enticingly "I know your here, I can feel you!."

A misty smoke arose from the darkness "so your not an ordinary brat after all."

Luffy watched as furniture that had previously been empty filled with a dark figure. Judging from his well built stature and commanding voice the teen knew the dark presence belonged to him and only him. That was one thing Luffy now noticed, the man wasn't just haunting he was completely one hundred percent see through.

"Ghost!, I found you!," the ghost gave out a grunt, his calculating eyes catching the faint light and reflecting in the darkness.

"You found me" he stated evenly "now what boy?."

Luffy hummed, fiddling with a stray strand of hair that poked out from under his hat. In truth he'd never thought the rest of his ingenues plan through. Remembering the real reason why he was there the straw hat wearing teen shifted into a fighting stance.

"Did you kill those people that came here a while ago?" Luffy said lowly. He shifted his weight forward, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"They were not people, they were trash, I simply disposed of them as nothing more" the gravely authoritative voice answered.

"I see" without warning Luffy charged, his sandals rapidly tapping on the marble with each step. A small dark grin crossed the paler mans face, rising from his seat in acceptance of the challenge he moved forward to match his rivals.

Usopp jumped a good three feet into the air as a boom and shock wave pulsated throughout the mansion. The already unstable structure groaning under the added pressure.

_'Luffy!'_"LUFFYYYYYYYYYY!" running blindly the hunter took of at light speed, he just knew his flatmate was either behind or part of the disturbance. However running around blindly in the dark has it's problems, tripping on something Usopp gave a girlie shriek as he fell skidding along the floor on his face.

Unbeknown to him he been tripped into a room, the door closed behind him as he finally stopped hissing profanities about the pain. Rubbing his face soothingly he got heavily to his feet, his breaths coming out in great puffs. He was not like Luffy, he did not pose endless energy or optimisum. Allowing his eyes to adjust in the limited light that filtered the room he took a few unsteady steps forward. Upon reaching the other side of the room his worst nightmare sprung to life as the curtains were pulled shut and he was left in total darkness.

He cut off his own scream, his breaths coming ragged and painful _'OH GOD, oh god, oh god!, OK just go back the way you came, turn around!.' _Forcing his rigid limbs to obey he hurriedly paced across the room, his plan was interrupted as he hit something solid. Which in itself was not entirely unusaul considering the room had many objects such as wardrobes and tables. No Usopp's problem was that it had not been there moments before and he knew that to be a fact. Fear welled up inside threatening to erupt like a volcano at any given moment. _'This is NOT beauty and the fucking beast!, wardrobes do NOT move by themselves in real life!, it can only mean...'_

"OH FUCK!."

...

Elsewhere a sleepy vampire awoke, rubbing his messy hair roughly he groaned "crap I over slept, bloody stupid slayer keeping me awake-" his mind snapped to life _'shit he's here!.' _Pacing over to the spare room Zoro pushed opened the door with unease "slayer, you up yet?."

Getting no response the swordsman flooded the room with light with the flick of a switch, an unmade bed suffered under his cold stare. Curiosity eating away inside he moved back through the hallway, reaching the living room he called out once more "slayer!..." he paused considering something.

"Uh I mean...Luffy you around?." Using the teens first name still seemed strange to him but by no means unpleasant.

Met once again with silence Zoro sighed, bringing his pale figures into his green bangs, _'maybe he's in the can' _he reasoned. But really the vampire knew he'd of gotten a response by now, never mind he would be able to feel the slayers presence which was currently lacking. His face showed a hint of sadness, Zoro would be dammed looking weak in front of others but by himself he was far more honest.

"Tch why should I care if he's not here, it's not like we had an agreement or anything right?" he asked the empty apartment.

Walking to the bathroom he splashed himself with cold water, looking up into the mirror he frowned at his reflection. Grabbing a towel he dried himself off, he didn't want to think about it but Luffy was having a great impact on his happiness and health. Without his idiotic slayer he felt a sense of emptiness.

Shaking his head Zoro groaned "I am not some love sick teenager!, serious swordsman do not fall in love, _I _don't fall in love!."

Coming to a stop in front of huge glass windows he once again caught his reflection. "It's not love" he tried to reassure himself, to think it was perposterus, to say it was unthinkable.

He been over this, over and over in his head, it was not love, it was simply fascination. Zoro was after all an adult and had lived for many years, at first he thought it was perhaps just lust he felt for the feisty teen.

_'Would all theses...feelings go away if I had him?'_ the vampire wondered. _'No the slayers not like that he's...' _Zoro sighed _'he's different' _his mind offered.

"One night with you wouldn't be enough, a thousand nights with you would never be enough slayer." The soft whispered words spilled so naturally from his lips, smiling softly Zoro rested his head against the cool glass. His eyes sparkling, reflecting the lights from the sleepy city below.

"It'll never be enough...Luffy."

* * *

**Awww that's quite romantic, I know Zoro's kinda rough in the anime and manga but I think he shows a softer side to Luffy. So I'm trying to reflect that but stronger. Sorry there was no interaction between Zoro and Luffy but I don't want to rush, like writing an ending without filling in the middle, you know?. I tried to clean up the grammar a bit, dose it show?. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I know at least some people are reading this cause I clicked on the traffic button by accident. I had no idea it was a data report *laughs*, you know that silly infectious grin Luffy gets when he's happy well that was me. If you like Mind Of An Error give a review, after all every writer likes to know their work is enjoyed!**


	7. Big brother Ace

**First off let me say thanks for the reviews, blackcherry21, Midori Ookami, DragonSpy, you guys rock. And I'd hug you all if I could, don't panic I can't lol. I'm enjoying doing this story but getting encouragement really helps me feel motivated. ****Ever heard of Avenue Q?, don't care go see it!**

**Just a little side note to DragonSpy, I very much enjoyed reading the what to do on an elevator on your profile...I'll have to try them out sometime.**

**Still don't own One piece, Eiichiro Oda Sensei just won't give it to me! (cries)**

**This chapter is dedicated my my Golden Labrador Andy who passed away, always my friend, forever in my heart.**

**

* * *

**

**So one by one**

**they turn from me**

**I guess my friends can't face the cold**

**but why I froze**

**not one among them knows**

**and never can be told**

**-Buffy, Once More With Feeling**

* * *

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream a really bad freaky assed dream!" Usopp yelled, covering his ears and huddling down with his eyes firmly clamped shut. He greatly hoped that the whole wishing it wasn't real approach would work, even though it was a tactic often used by frightened five year olds the hunter paid no heed. Why would he open his eyes and see death smiling back at him, no if he could deny it he was going to damn well do it, suicidal or not.

One brave eye opened only to see a pair of shoes, which were inches away. "And a pair of shoes, that shouldn't, couldn't be there, ah see I'm hallucinating, cause I can see straight through them!."

Pausing, he froze, his eyes taking a harder look "I can see straight through them..." the whispered words died in his throat, gulping he shivered as his eyes moved up the body that hovered over him.

Tashigi stood perfectly still with her head tilted to the side in curiosity and confusion, only now was the shivering mass before her actually looking past her shoes. Most creatures were strange but humans, well they were truly baffling at times. Their eyes met, neither moved, both locked in a sort of dead lock stare. Usopp never wanted to make eye contact but now he had he found it impossible to tear his pupils away from hollow ones.

Tashigi jumped slightly as the teen before her sprung to his feet, now level he leaned in before his face contorted into strange positions. She was further surprised as he burst out laughing, stumbling backwards clutching his shaking sides as if in pain.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA UH UH UH, oh thank god, I'm just hallucinating, a hot female ghost at that!."

Pacing around in a circle the hunter began to mumble whilst furiously rubbing his eyes. "He's finally done it, it took a while but he finally did it!."

Getting caught up in the moment Tashigi fumbled with her glasses examining the human before her.

"Done what?."

Spinning on his heel Usopp faced her like a detective that had just solved a crime. "He's drove me insane of course, honestly your an extension of my psyche so try and keep up here". Taking a few paces forward he grinned hysterically, "I've lost my mind, Luffy said ghosts so now I imagine you, at least your not so utterly terrifying...mostly my mind is far to cruel, you know what I mean?."

"Not really..."

"Okey doky, excuse me a moment miss," instantly he dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Tashigi looked around before looking back at the eyesore. Unsurly she tapped him with her heel, squeaking she stumbled back a notch as he bolted up right. Gingerly he shifted into a huddled position rocking back and forth muttering under his belated breath much like golem from lord of the rings.

Her momentarily lapse of judgment gone she reached for her sword but froze as the jump suited teen leaped into the air landing heavily on his feet. "Ok, I was in denial but all that's left is acceptance," sighing he leaned in.

"It's just me" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "and my crazy compulsive imagina...tion." He stiffened as a thought occurred to him, "why are you solid?, I shouldn't be able to touch a figment of my imagination."

Smiling darkly the blue haired woman brushed away his hand, "that's cause I'm real." Usopp paled shades of ebony, "so congratulations, your not crazy." Giving him one last smile she pulled her sword from it's sheath, swinging upwards ready to plunge through living flesh.

Usopp made a barely audio able eeping sound as flung his self to the side avoiding being skewered through his mid section. Slamming into the floor he rolled into a kneeling position, hurriedly tearing his bag apart to find a way to gain the upper hand. Or not die, either way the hunter knew his life depended on his next move.

...

On the upper levels Luffy found himself in a similar situation, dodging and diving away from attacks made by his ghostly foe. Catching his breath Luffy slumped against one of the many painted walls. Feeling at bit more at easy as Smoker seemed to reserve himself, accepting the momentarily halt.

Luffy raked his tanned fingers through his brilliant dark spikes nervously, letting air pass through his gritted teeth in a hiss. "Your pretty strong."

Smoker said nothing, his lips drawn into a smooth, tense line, his misty dark eyes watching the teen unblinkingly. "Your outlasting the others but it will all end the same, you can't win boy".

Instantly a think vapour expanded outwards, as swiftly and unbridled as smoke. Air slipped from dry lips as Luffy shielded himself from the rapidly engulfing cloud. Resisting the urge to cry out Luffy bit into his lip tensely as he was slammed into the surrounding walls and roof. Finally the assault stopped, his rigid body going limp as he coughed gasping for air.

Wiggling he gave a grunt as his body was crushed harder into the wall behind him. It was as if the smoke that held him was alive and reacted to every movement his body made in defiance.

"I was powerful in life, in death I'm unstoppable." See through eyes glistened maliciously, "accept your fate scum."

Luffy let off a pent up puff of air that he had been holding in desperately, the smoke tightened further around his waist and limbs crushing into his body with an extreme pressure. Looking back into cruel eyes he knew the man before him wanted confirmation that he had won. No doubt resided in Luffy's mind, the man before him had killed many in both life and death. Like most he had developed a taste for killing,

_'he enjoys it.'_

Captain Smoker gave the teen a dark look upon his lack of response, tightening the smoke further, he smiled darkly as pain flashed across the teenage slayers face. But still the he refused to make a sound, which was very unusual. Smoker had lived for a very long time and no one had remained calm as he squished their internal organs out like tooth paste.

"Dose the darkness of death not frighten you?."

Luffy shifted around kicking, punching, twisting and turning yet the smoke merely absorbed his force like a wave. His breath came out in great huff's as his body demanded more oxygen to keep resiting being completely crushed. Settling for a moment he looked up through his dark bangs, his hat tilting forward as a smile spread over his features.

Smoker felt a strangely familiar chill run up his spine, a feeling he had lost so long ago. _'He's grinning, in the face of certain death. Just like Roger did all those years ago.'_

Sensing his adversaries mind was clearly else where Luffy took the advantage. Sucking in a huge gulp of air he forced his body downwards, slipping between the thick cloud which put up no resistance this time. Skidding out Luffy threw himself into a dive, kicking Smoker to the ground.

_'He's solid now?,'_ Luffy frowned not quite understanding the situation. Shrugging to himself he pounced, showering the poltergeist which an endless barrage of punches. The teen slayer soon stopped as his punches met nothing but air, Smoker was once again un touchable. Also a tad bit annoyed to boot.

The straw hat wearing teens mind went in every direction, through painful experience Luffy knew a severe lack of focus could cost him dearly. Oppting to take a break to clear him mind he jumped up, flashed a cheeky smile before bolting through the large door he had entered.

...

Usopp had also found that fighting an opponent who was mostly air was a serve disadvantage to one who was still living. Of course unlike Luffy's just keep trying tactic he had took of running and screaming long ago.

He flew down the increasingly narrow hallways, ignoring his screaming muscles. His frantic eyes locked onto a door smaller than the others, most likely a storage room of sorts. Skidding to an uneven stop he grasped desperately at a door handle before literally throwing himself inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

The dismayed hunter's heart skipped a beat as he found himself pressed against something warm.

"Hey Usopp!."

Stumbling back the hunter squinted, hoping his eyes would adjust to clarify what he was thinking. "L-Luffy?, why are you hiding in here!." True he had no real room to criticize but if your super awesome vampire slaying best friend is hiding it doesn't inspire much confidence in ones survival chances.

"Haha welllllllllll uh, ummm-" Luffy frowned as his friends hands slammed over his lips, Usopp leaned in listening intently. Following the notion Luffy heard footsteps, ones that were getting unpleasantly close. Removing one hand Usopp put his finger across his lips signalling to keep quite, if neither moved or breathed death might not knock on their door.

Both teens relaxed a little as the footsteps passed and faded off in to a distant hallway. Both smiled in relief and strange hilarity of the whole situation. The feeling was quickly stolen away as they each froze, their bodies tensing knowingly in warning.

Suddenly the door was ripped from it's hinges, both teens glanced upwards at the foreboding larger figure. Usopp choked on his own breath as he fell weakly backwards against the grubby wall. Luffy readjusted his hat before a silly grin danced across his sun kissed features. "Oh yeah, that's why I was hiding!."

...

"Don't cha think it's weird how they just disappeared!."

"No Luffy I don't, it's a freaking miracle is what is it, don't question it, lets embrace it and run outta here, like right fucking now!."

The hunter was not going to question why right after the door was ripped opened the two menacing poltergeists started to fade completely. Whatever had happened Usopp was grateful for it, he hoped they had been summoned to hell. Judging by the surprised and displeased looks on their faces at the time the hunter figured it wasn't completely out of the question.

Usopp had made his mind up, they were leaving, even if it meant dragging his overly curious friend out on his ass. Of course to do that it required Luffy to actually be there. Turning Usopp paled, _'why do you HATE me God?, why couldn't we just have gotten out?, why dose Luffy have to be so fucking crazy curious!.'_

His metal rant was interrupted as a familiar voice called out, "USOPP!."

Brown heels spun giving off a loud click, _'oh shit, oh shit, maybe I should just go, the door is RIGHT there!.' _Wide eyes flickered back and forth between the heavenly exit and the dark deeps of inner hell. Groaning out loud the hunter forced himself to run into the darkness. He was a self confessed coward but he was not a deserter.

Finding the room he determined to hold his friend Usopp burst through. Staring off with an impressive ariel spin before rolling sideways, and pulling out and aiming his slingshot with a flick of his wrist.

"Hey!," Luffy grinned casually leaning down, whilst giving a slight wave.

"Y-Your not being brutally murdered then?."

"No..."

"Don't be so sure," Usopp hissed half heatedly. _'If I killed him, no one would ever know,' _nodding to himself the curly hair teen sighed, at that particular moment in time he was painfully tempted to actually do the deed.

"Aren't these really cool!," Luffy squeaked, pointing excitedly at a piece of art on the wall before him. "I really like this Elephant one."

Walking closer the hunter tilted his head and squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing the elephant. Bristly he stood back up straight, _'this is a Luffy thing,' _he decided. To the hunter the art was all just a crazy hideous mix of shapes and colours.

Usopp clicked his tongue, "and this one?" he pointed to another atrocity further along.

"Defiantly a hamster!," Luffy smiled walking to get a better look, nodding his head back and forth in confirming it.

Letting off a dejected sigh Usopp pointed to a few more, "are they all 15th century hamsters as well?."

Luffy squinted, "no no no, your not very good with art are you Usopp."

The hunter rose an eyebrow, "please enlighten me then."

Luffy pointed to the first one, "this one is a Siberian hamster see?, and this is a hippo, and this...mmmm is defiantly a mongoose under a waterfall." The teen threw his arms behind his head relaxing, rather pleased with his art knowledge.

The young slayer never failed to totally perplex his best friend. The Usopp tried to see the animals but saw nothing resembling anything in particular. He wasn't sure if the art was supposed to be Rorschach inkblots or not but he was sure it was all in the eye of the beholder.

"Right cause centuries ago they had a huge influx of hamster, hippo's and mongooses."

"Uh huh," the straw hatted teen mused not noticing his best friend whacking his head repeatedly against the door frame in sheer exasperation.

...

Strolling out of his apartment Zoro waited impatiently for the elevator, twitching his foot in irritation he huffed as he turned to take the million flight of stairs then wait another second.

"Why the rush?," Nami smiled, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, standing unnecessarily close. Creamy chestnut eyes stared up at his unmanageable hair musing how humans spend their entire lives trying to get such a style. Smiling sweetly she pushed down the urge to laugh as his lips went into an indignant frown, his eyes narrowing almost into slits.

"Ah Zoro you really shouldnt make that face, it's ugly."

_'Of course it doesn't make him ugly though,' _Nami mused silent to herself as Zoro glared harder. No even she had to admit nothing could make Zoro ugly, he like most vampires possessed stainless poise and handsomeness. In a words Roronoa Zoro was effortless and flawless, he never tried to look good yet naturally everything about him was incredibly alluring. His rugged handsome features, perfectly framed face and body, his height, hair and even fashion sense were all so perfect for him.

_'To bad about his personality...'_

"What do you want?." Zoro snapped, showing his overly large canines in the process.

"To use the elevator of course" Nami smirked seductively, decided at that moment to have some fun. Her pleasure was Zoro's suffering. Not wasting anytime she sashayed closer to him, pressing her body suggestively against his. "Or maybe to have some _alone_ time with you."

Nami stifled a laugh as she felt him shudder at her touch and implication. Softly she brought her smooth pale fingers to run along the muscle outline on his shirt, batting her bedroom eyes at him all the while.

Inwardly Zoro was completely spazzing out, Nami was like the sun, well theoretically, her touch burned him. Struggling to keep his calm, calm meaning not ripping her apart limb from limb and throwing random body parts around he closed his eyes. He gripped her wrist, using pressure to show his disdain.

"Quite frankly sharing the same space as you repulse me greatly, I'd rather stake myself."

Brushing her off with a good shove he strode towards the door to the stairs, not bothering to look back he let it slam with a bang. His meeting's with the red head often ended like that.

Unable to hold it in any longer Nami giggled, other men would do anything for her to look at them in such a way yet he didn't think twice. But in all honesty that was one of the things she liked about him, never bending to an others will. Though how they remained friends was beyond her or anyone elses understanding. Fate had simply through them together, like it or lump it.

...

Less than a hour later the irate vampire found himself pacing back and forth in front of a certain rundown apartment. Ethral hands slammed against the door, before hitting the knocker against the flaky wood once more. "Luffy, you in?, open up already!." Glistening dark eyes narrowed as the silence of the night resumed. Sighing as another thought crossed his mind. "Hunter, if your hiding behind the door just answer already and I promise not to kill or drink from you."

Listening with intense hyper hearing the pale haired vampire pulled away, there was nothing, no noise, no life inside. Slouching against the door frame, black midnight eyes scanned outwards. "Damn it, doesn't that idiot know better?." Opting to start a one maned search party the vampire took off quick as a breeze.

Hours slipped by and Zoro found no trace, not a scent or clue to his slayers whereabouts. Many times he reassured his troubled mind, _'he's probably wondered off and just lost track of time.' _At the very least it was the less drastic possibility in his mind. The night soon passed without incident, as the darkness turned shades of dawn Zoro miserably made his way back into the dark recesses of his building.

...

The sunlight hours of the next day passed, the calming tranquility of the falling darkness disturbed the inhuman occupants of the world. Not wasting any time with his usually slow wake up process Zoro threw on his clothes. Hurrying down his hallway as he fought to put his boots on whilst walking. Stopping momentarily he eyed the fridge.

He wanted nothing more than to calm his worry but the painful longing hunger in his body led him to think dashing off might not be such a good thing. Growling in uneasy frustration he yanked open the fridge, nearly breaking the handle in the process. Canines of the whitest snow elongated before sinking into a pack of blood.

Licking the last of the crimson sin off his lips Zoro left.

...

Once more he stood at his affections home, wasting not time he banged against the door. A great feeling of relief emitted through his body as the slayer opened the door before smiling warmly at him.

"Hi Zoro!," Luffy stepped a little further outside.

"Where were you?, I looked all over the city last night!." _'Not to mention how worried I was about you idiot.'_

"Ahh sorry Zoro, last night me and Usopp went to a haunted mansion outside of the city." A tanned hand fell upon his neglected stomach, Luffy had only just got up so food was next on his to do list. Gesturing for the vampire to come inside Luffy walked down the hallway into the living area, which also doubled as a kitchen.

Turning the wide eyed teen giggled upon catching the teal haired vampire glaring at him. "Don't be mad Zoro, I had to check it out."

"Did you slay anyone?,"

"nope, their were two crazy strong ghosts but in the middle of it they just disappeared on us."

"Us?, "

"Usopp was with me."

"What a big help he must have been. When you say disappeared..."

Luffy turned facing Zoro, throwing his arms in the air, "not exactly like a poof, but like faded into the air, they were defiantly gone after that."

Zoro wrinkled the bridge of his nose as he caught the aroma of Luffy opening a jar of marmite. Just the smell was enough for the vampire to tell it was clearly toxic, thus not fit for human consumption. But he knew better than to get in between the slayer and his food.

"No meat today?,"

"Usopp's out buying some now, I hope he gets ALOT."

...

Ten minutes passed as Zoro simply watched the straw hat slayer devour five sandwiches. Silently he was relieved to see Luffy wash washing away the smell and taste of the marmite by gulping a glass of orange juice in one go. Luffy stood and wondered over to the sink, Zoro pushed off from the wall as the teen came back blocking his way.

"You really have _no_ idea how much trouble you cause me do you slayer?."

"What do you mean?."

"Your, annoying, moronic, destructive, crazy, clueless and furthermore-" Zoro paused as the teen before him grinned widely. "Shi shi shi."

"What's so funny?."

"You like me!."

"I was insulting you genius!." Resisting the overwhelming urge to beat the idiotic slayers head against the ground the green haired vampire sighed heavily. Clearly the teen was impregnable when it came to anything like common sense, so insults had minimal affect.

"Why don't you describe me in a few words then."

"Ok ummm, your cool, strong, kinda grumpy, cold..." Luffy trailed off as the vampire leaned dangerously close into his space, their noses almost touching.

"I like you Luffy, and I want to know how you feel about me." Zoro whispered smoothly into the straw hat wearing slayers ear.

The look that washed over the tan boy's features was priceless in Zoro's eyes. Shifting himself further in front, he blocked the teen completely. Leaning in closer as his arms rested next to ebony locks._'Your not getting away this time slayer.'_

Luffy's eyes flicked nervously to the side, tiny beads of glistening sweat built upon his brow indicating his rising temperature and heart beat. The truth was that he simply had no idea what to say or do in such an unusual situation. Any time someone got in his space Luffy dealt swiftly with them, a stake to the heart solved the most of the teens problems.

Of course he allowed some to be cuddly with him, Makino often embraced him warmly, Usopp practically clung to him on a daily basis and Ace well he never let the teen out of his arms whenever possible. But the current situation Luffy found himself in was different, Zoro was different, he himself was different.

A slight tiny uncontrollable panic welled up within the teen. He felt strangely weak and a feeling that was very close to fear overtaking his senses. The only confusing part was that he wanted it. He only felt so strange when the vampire put him in such a situation, it would be all to easy to fight or run but wanting to stay just raised more questions and confusions with in him.

"I...like you" Luffy whispered nervously, his eyes stealing a quick glance before averting to anything and everything else.

Sensing the teens inner torment Zoro smiled seductively. Well at least it wasn't an out right no and his slayer had yet to pull a punch, run, or shove a stake through his heart. Dark eyes glimmered, taking in every uncomfortable moment the teen made no matter how slight or insignificant.

"I'll be nice and put you out of your misery."

"W-what?" Luffy questioned looking upwards only to have his chin caught and cold lips pressed against his own. Unconsciously he found himself leaning backwards, resting against the wall with a cold body flush against his own. His own body turned to jelly as his eyes fell shut and his arms hung uselessly at his side as the kiss continued.

Zoro's lips moved rhythmically against warm ones, his pale fingers slipped up tanned cheeks into ebony locks deepening the kiss. He kept it slow and tried to coax the shorter occupant into returning the notion. Zoro almost pulled away before he felt movement, Luffy was finally kissing him back. Granted it was shy and inexperienced but the vampire had no complaints, in fact he'd be less than pleased if the teen was an expert on the subject.

Finally he pulled back reluctantly, Zoro knew humans needed to breath to live and he'd made sure to deniy the slayer oxygen for quite some time.

"Better?"

"b-better?," the teen stuttered out stupidly.

"You seem calmer and happier now, maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all."

Luffy's cheeks burned crimson as he took in the words and caught the sly smirk and wink the vampire sent his way.

"Of course if you want to feel really good, I can take you new levels of better." Zoro stated blatantly, patting the fumbling teen on the butt just in case his point was unclear.

Luffy reeled backwards hitting the wall with a thump. Shaking his head frantically he waved his hands defensively in front of himself as a sort of super vampire shield.

"N-no I'm good, thank you!" the teen blurted out whilst expertly maneuvering himself and his butt away from the vampire, who simply watched on in amusement and fascination.

Zoro found Luffy's little freak out highly amusing. Opting to have some more fun at the youngers expense he smirked darkly. All to quickly he appeared before the teen, grabbing his tan arm and pulling him, Zoro flashed a sharp smile as Luffy stumbled clumsily against the motion. Finally catching his balance the teen gasped as the vampire once again appeared in a flash and flicked him square on his forehead sending him sprawling backwards onto the couch.

Taking advantage of his master plan Zoro pounced, settling himself hands and knees above the teen. Momentarily his mind flashed back to the image of Luffy in almost the exact same position, accept he was being whacked relentlessly with a cushion by the hunter. Darkly Zoro mused _'I'll get him all hot and bothered for different reasons.'_

As Luffy tried to wriggle free Roronoa grinned, "don't be such a fraidy cat slayer, I'm not gonna bite."

"How do I know?, l-like this I bet your super tempted!," Luffy challenged, trying to push Zoro off of him, blushing as his hands accidentally brushed against cold smooth skin.

Grasping each tanned hand in his own Zoro smirked leaning down, "trust me." Placing his leg between Luffy's the swordsman allowed himself to brush against the teen suggestively. Luffy's temperature rose to unrealistically high levels, as he turned an interesting shade of fuschia red upon the contact.

At that moment the sound of the front door being knocked rang out in the heated silence.

"T-there's someone at the d-door!." Luffy squeaked trying to once again roll his way to safety.

"Leave em there," Zoro whispered seductively into Luffy's over sensitive ear.

As Zoro lent down to kiss Luffy he vaguely heard the door open and footsteps coming down the hall. Figuring it was only the hunter he planned to contiune as a loud voice broke the silence.

"LUFFY GIVE ME A HUG!."

Luffy's eyes darted nervously to the intruder, though his lips moved no words came out. Zoro halted in his actions, eyeing the new guy up on a kill or not to kill basis. Looking to Luffy, Zoro decided to question before killing, "do you know this jack ass?."

Luffy gave a squeak, " A-Ace!."

The man now known to be Ace had changed a great deal since entering, his happy disposition had dropped completely and he was now radiating a rather dark, dangerous aura. For a moment Zoro went over the problems that now presented themselves.

Groaning slightly out loud as he realised that no matter how anyone looked at the situation it was bad. Luffy's older brother walking in and finding a vampire on top off his sweet innocent vampire slaying little brother. Noting how it looked forced the vampire inwardly winced _'great, I look like I'm either about to freaking eat him or rape him.'_

Trying to explain the situation Zoro started "look-."

"What the fuck are you doing to my little brother?," Ace spat, fury radiating from his form.

Before Zoro could reply as quick as a flash he was punched off the teen, flying into the wall the far side of the room. The green haired vampire pulled himself into a sitting position in shock, rubbing his face smelling his own scorched skin. _'Luffy wasent kidding when he said he used the fire element.'_

Luffy bolted upwards,"A-Ace wait!," he got cut off as his brother yanked him into a fierce protective hug. The older teen stroked his sibling much like a child would a cat or dog, with force more than necessary.

"Shh, it's ok Luffy, I'm here now."

Ace muffled the teens protests with his body, which was pressed far to close for Zoro's liking. Luffy shifted harshly trying to breath as his slightly hyped older brother pulled him outwards before grasping at his face."Your not hurt are you?". Before Luffy could answer Ace began inspecting, tilting the teens tanned face to the side._ 'No bite marks, thank God' _then he examined his little brothers clothes and finally the zipper on his shorts.

"Ace!," deeply embarrassed Luffy swatted his brother away. "I'm fine!, you've got it wrong." Taking a few clumsy steps back the straw hat wearing teen gripped the top of his shorts defensively. He knew his older brother far to well and when Ace got all super protective it normally meant trouble. That and the tiny worry that Ace would insist on checking his underwear caused Luffy to be on guard. He would protect his pokemon undies with his life.

The freaked fire user closed the distance, smiling warmly down at his little brother, who always seemed to have something fun, crazy or dangerous going on. But the big brother book of rules was absolute, Zoro had broke the scared law of touching Luffy, thus he had to die, slowly and painfully.

Ace pushed Luffy behind him, his eyes narrowing at Zoro. "Hold on a sec Luffy, I gotta take care of something first." Marching forward Ace ignited his hands, the flames glowed strong as they danced around the outlines of his hands. Zoro rose to his feet, his own hands effortlessly pulling out his swords ready for an attack.

Luffy stumbled forward but was to late to intervene as they went at it. Crashes and bangs thundered out of the apartment. Throwing his hands into his hair the teen panicked. Both Zoro and his brother were impossible to dissuade once they got caught up in something. Whether it was right or not. Cringing Luffy turned away as his and Usopp's couch blew up in flames.

"YOU GUY'S STOP!."

Zoro ran up the wall like a spider before landing next to Ace taking a few good swings towards the older brother. As he missed huge gash marks exploded into the walls. Luffy panicked further, pulling his straw hat over his eyes in horror, they were destroying the flat and were also going to kill each other in the process. "YOU HAVE TO STOP!, LISTEN TO ME!, ACE, ZORO!."

It was obvious he went unheard or ignored by both men, a severe emotion bubbled inside the teen. The feeling continued to grow as his eyes watched things break and explode. He was not one to often get angry, or stressed but when it happened he always felt a great surge of energy. Before he knew it the feeling tore out of his body, "I SAID KNOCK IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!."

Both Zoro and ace froze in movement as the scream ripped through the air, cracking and breaking the surviving delicate objects in the process. In the mass devastation the fighting had been silenced, both ex fighters looked to a familiar straw hat. Each received a heated, annoyed glare. Before words could be formed the sound of keys jingled in the uncomfortable quiet. As the front door pushed creakily opened Luffy turned, his tan skin turning somewhat whiter, there was no explaining this, or laughing it off. Their warm little flat literally was a war zone, tired brown eyes looked wearily at the couch which was still smoldering in a sea of dying flames.

"What the fuck happened here?." Usopp screached, staring in horror at his once recognisable living room. Glaring to both Zoro and Ace he pointed towards the front door. "OUT, OUT, OUT, GET OUT!."

...

"I can't believe he kicked us out " Ace mumbled childishly, doodling in the dirt with his forth finger. "It was your fault." He fixed the vampire with a convicting stare.

"Fuck you, I wasn't doing anything wrong!."

Ace snorted sarcastically, "you were molesting my little brother!."

Zoro groaned stretching, "I was not, besides he's not a child. Luffy needs more than just you to make him happy."

The older D brother huffed, scratching awkwardly at his boyish freckles. Falling back into a sitting position he pushed his hat up with the flick of his thumb. "You'll never be good enough for him."

Zoro frowned, his hand unconsciously gripping the fabric of his trousers. _'That may be true.'_ He turned looking to Ace, _'but I don't need you to tell me that.'_

"Don't get me wrong, no one is good enough, Luffy's my kid brother. I'll instantly hate anyone who tries to be with him." Zoro sent a puzzled look in the fire users direction. Earning a hearty laugh from the orange hat wearer, "he's my kid brother, it's a built in instinct I'm afraid."

Turning away the Zoro stared up at the night sky longingly. "If your so protective then how come you left him by himself all this time?."

"Heh, he doesn't want or need babying, he has his dreams, I have mine. I asked him to join Whitebeard but he wants to do things his way and even though I worry I respect that."

"Your with Whitebeard?, no wonder you pack a decent punch." Zoro mused, Whitebeard commanded the utmost respect as one of the oldest living vampires from the old era. Anyone who served under his name was not to be taken lightly.

Ace grinned, "I owe everything to him, he's my farther."

"Your farther?, but-"

"Not biologically of course, I consider him as a farther. I owe that _other_ good for nothing man no gratitude, blood doesn't always matter."

Zoro wanted to push for more information but opted against it. Clearly the subject was an un easy one for Ace, but he couldn't help but wonder how Luffy felt about it. After all Ace's farther would also be Luffy's. The teen had never mentioned much about his family, _'I just presumed his family were dead.'_

Taking the moment to examine the older D brother Zoro looked him over, height wise Ace was practically equal. His hair a fantastic silky dark ebony, his skin tanned but slightly lighter in tone than Luffy's. Zoro noted how Ace was more brash than Luffy, at least in appearance. His shirtless body showed off his well defined muscles that would make any woman blush. A bright orange hat, with blue rimmed goggles, red beads hanging down off of the fire users neck perfectly complemented his attire. Matched with black cargo boots and cropped trousers. Zoro glanced away, he could see simlutasries but Luffy was by far the most attractive. Ace held a boyish charm, handsome yet somewhat wild, whereas Luffy had a great energy. He was somewhat more delicate in his features than his brother, slimmer, shorter and he held a strange beauty about him, that no other could hope to match.

...

Taking the chance to slip away from the fire user Zoro set out, he had heard Luffy sneak out of his bedroom window some time ago. Looking back the vampire grinned as Ace begged, pleaded and hugged the door. The vampire knew the cries would fall on deaf ears, the hunter probably was still pissed off.

Following an alluring familiar sent Zoro found Luffy, who was sitting on the edge of a riverbank, staring sadly into the deep, dark waters. "Go away Zoro, I'm still mad at you and Ace."

Taking a few tentative steps forward the sword user slowed. "I'm sorry Luffy, it may have gotten...a little out of hand I'll admit. But now that I've talked to your brother I don't want to kill him as much as I first did."

He heard a little huff from the teen but received no further reaction, slowly Zoro moved closer and sat himself next to Luffy. Hoping to find out more about his affection Zoro questioned the teen. "How come you never talk about your family much?."

Surprised eyes looked to inhuman ones, "there's not much to talk about Zoro, I don't really know all that much."

Zoro could fully relate with such words and he knew it was not always the easiest of subjects to talk about, especially when young. "Ok then," he smiled warmly, "why don't you tell me about what you do know, share it with me Luffy."

...

The person I aspire to be like is Shanks cause he's my hero!."

"And your farther...what about him?."

"I dunno, I don't remember him." Laughing Luffy threw a pebble into the river water. "I never even knew I had a dad until Gramp's told me I did."

_'And so the D family widens,'_ "you have a grand farther?."

"Yup but I don't see him much, what with him being a top watcher an all."

Zoro grimaced, so far Luffy's family were all pretty formidable people. He half expected the slayers dad to be the tooth fairy or something crazy like that.

"And dad, well he's busy starting revolutions in the north, you might have heard of him Zoro. He's called Monkey D. Dragon."

Falling backwards Zoro stared at the smiling teen in shock, "Monkey D. Dragon is your farther, geez Luffy you have a pretty crazy family line!." _'It's almost like you were destined for greatness.'_

_... _

Elsewhere Ace was still having little luck, it was only until Zoro and Luffy returned did it get worse. The shorter teen pushed past his brother still clearly annoyed, with a few simple knocks the door opened. "Usopp, if they both apologize can they come in with me?."

The hunter glared at the two before looking back to Luffy. A small evil smile crossed the curly haired teens face as he leaned outwards. "Only if they bow down as well AND pay for the damage. "

Both Zoro and Ace went to argue, mostly about the bowing down business but were cut off as they each faced Luffy's glaring eyes.

"Fine," they both sighed out at the same time. Both knelt down and said in unionization, "were very sorry, please forgive us."

...

"You can have the floor since you so kindly torched our couch." Usopp stated tonelessly whilst staring at Ace. "In fact why don't you set something else on fire and we can all dance around it and have a bonfire!." He added as a sarcastic after thought. As far as he was concerned, Ace and Zoro were nothing but mindless animals, Luffy was barley a step up the evolutionary chain but at least he never set the sofa on fire.

Ace's lips drew into a thin line as he rubbed his chin considering the proposal. Usopp fixed the fire fanatic with a bored look, Ace and Luffy were related that was for sure.

Sending Zoro a smirk Ace wrapped his long arms around Luffy's waste," no need I'll just sleep with Luffy." Zoro nearly died all over again.

"B-but Ace!." Luffy squeaked as his brother smothered him with brotherly love. Ace looked up at the vampire smugly before flashing a toothy grin and winking. "We _always_ used to snuggle under the covers _every_ night!." That statement alone was enough to lead the undead occupant to draw his swords with a deep hateful frown upon his features. Not long after that the two found themselves sitting in the dirt outside thanks to Usopp once more.

"Listen up Roronoa, I have a...favour to ask of you."

Zoro remained silent but questioned the fire user with his eyes, mistrust and dislike apparent in them. Ace gave a long dejected sigh, "you know I wouldn't ask unless it was important, and it's about Luffy so lets put our personal dislike for each other aside."

A puff of air escaped pale lips, "I'll do anything for Luffy, even if it means listening to _you_."

Ace laughed, "that'll do for a start."

"Just one thing, you...don't smell much like Luffy."

"Ha ha I will after sleeping with him tonight!."

* * *

**Whewwww, it's done!. I know it took ages to update but long chapters make up for it right?. Anyways in two weeks I'm going to Scotland to visit family so don't expect an update for a while. Unfortunately I'm not rich so I can't afford a laptop and most of my relatives don't know what a computer is never mind having one. As soon as I get back I'll be back to college so please forgive me if it takes away a while to update, it's gonna be crazy busy. Don't forget to review please ^~^**

**Oh and if you haven't watched the new One Piece Movie Strong World check it out cause personally I loved it, well mostly Luffy and Zoro but yeah.**


	8. Ice and snow

**Wowwwww it's been awhile huh, my apologies it's annoying how real life gets in the way of fanfiction isn't it?. Lets see my holiday rocked, my aunts nearly died laughing when I licked my dessert plate clean in a restaurant...what it tasted really good!. And I got more free from the nice waiter. I resisted trying my own slaying abilities out on a a guy when he called me a child when I was trying to get into an tourist attraction thingy, I'm nearly twenty...he had no idea how close to death he was XD **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story and people who reveiw, I genuinely appreciate it. Special thankies to Clolot (your review made me laugh, I hope you enjoy this chapter). DragonSpy (Your profile rocks, believe it!). EnchantixFae (I also just started my first year at college, hope it's going well and enjoy this chapter).****Hmmm seems alot of ppl like the Buffy vibe in this story, yes I'm planning to have super awesome characters resembling Buffy baddies. I'm so proud of this story now. ****Please enjoy this chapter of Ice and snow, named after the infamous love story in DN Angel.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One piece, could you imagine if I did XD**

* * *

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now **

**(wish right now, wish right now)**

**-Airplanes**

* * *

"Great, were going on a undead vacation!, better get extra sunscreen for them while they get acquainted with our necks!."

"Aw come on Usopp, it'll be fun!." Luffy pouted batting his eyes like a deprived puppy. Whilst pawing occasionally at the hunter cutely, no one could resist Luffy's ultimate attack, super slaying cuteness of doom.

Huffing the slingshot using teen shrugged the other off, "we can't leave Luffy, think about the city, every bad ass around will come to take over whilst were gone!."

"Nuh uh, the watchers have totally got it covered, Grampa contacted me and said so."

Usopp scoffed, the watchers was not a particularly happy topic for him. It was true enough they probably had the ability and resources to look after windmill city but the hunter didn't trust them. Mostly cause he's dubbed them as ancient, cold, evasive bastards but he had his reasons. The one reason in particular was that despite their duty, to help the slayer they never did anything of the sort in reality. The hunter grimaced at particularly unpleasant memories of both himself and Luffy being in dire need of assistance from them and were left to such a horrible fate under watchful eyes.

"Luffy, you know that everthing is just pieces of history joted down on a piece of paper to them. I very much dout they'd risk themselves to protect this city."

"Aw come on, don't be like that, Gramps promised me...if there's any trouble we'll come straight back I swear!."

...

_And that's how I the great Usopp now find myself on a train. I'm quite sure it's some massive conspiracy between Ace and Zoro, just cause I'm a wimp dosent mean I'm stupid. Well whatever the reasoning I guess a holiday can't be a bad thing, better yet avoiding all slaying and hunting duties. Just for a little while of course, it would be nice to be normal and relax just for awhile. So here I am with my hyperactive best friend, who I'm now positive might explode from the sheer excitement of the whole thing._

Looking up from the pages of his tatty diary Usopp sighed. "Luffy, seriously sit down and take a deep breath before you pass out. Your actually making me feel dizzy."

"But, but look, it's ALL so COOl!." Withthat the straw hatted teen pressed himself up against the cool glass, stupidly fogging up his own view withhis breath.

"Yes it's all real interesting Luffy." Though his words dripped with the utmost sarcasm he went unheard or ignored by the hyper teen. Relaxing his tensed muscles the hunter shuthis eyes, a small smile crossing his lips. It was kind of nice to get away from the city, something new and hopefully non dangerous. They could both use a little break from the whole save the world thing. Sometimes putting everything else first was a real drain, a barly passable social life, no money and no future was enough to convince the hunter they deserved a holiday. Not that he would ever admit it to Luffy of course, one of them had to be the prim and proper sensible one after all.

"We'll have lots of fun together, hanging out and and uhh, having lots ah fun!." The teen tried to contain his excitement and appear mature to the hunter, failing that he offered a bubbly grin.

"No hanging out with vampires is not nor will it ever be FUN. Honestly you make the most awkward and un natural situation happen if you want it bad enough!," Usopp said flatly. It was one of Luffy's many bazaar and unexplainable talents but that didn't mean the hunter had to like it.

"I still don't see why _they_ had to come along."

"But Zoro suggested the holiday Usopp." Luffy grinned broodily, making like outlines against the glass.

"And you don't find that just a little strange?, mr personality wanting a holiday, with everyone along for the ride." Usopp responded dryly, "I don't see it happening."

"Well it is," Luffy chided jokingly. "Besides...Zoro's just mysterious, you'll like him the more you get to know him Usopp." The teen said tentatively, staring off into space with a blank expression.

"I still don't get why you made such a big deal about us taking the day train, we shoulda taken the night one with them."

"Because slayer boy I don't fancy being stuck in a small carriage when they get the munchies. Night will come around soon enough and you'll have your boyfriend breathing lifeless air down our necks in no time."

...

The train itself was fairly impressive, it's huge bulking structure ensuring both speed and safety. It's thick steam of smoke fogging up the crisp air, not that any passenger cared, as long as the inside was warm the outside was of little interest.

"What cha reading?." Luffy drawled childishly.

Finding himself a tad more defensive of his book and it's contents bland eyes looked up suspiciously. "Nothing..."

"Tch," Luffy groaned before shuffling to sit upside down, catching his hat as it fell from his head. In actions far to swift and surprisingly calculatedly sneaky Luffy grabbed the book grinning wildly. "Me thinks you got a thing for slayers!."

Gruffly the book was pulled away from tanned fingers, "I've told you before it's good research. You know the writer of this show was knowledgeable about our world. The facts in here are pretty much all true and anyway I saw you with this loads of times training by yourself!."

Deciding to annoy the other teen Luffy smirked stretching out, "I was just looking at pictures of Spike!."

The look the slayer was meet with caused a loud eruption of laughter. Luffy always did take a particular liking to the blond trench coat wearing vampire. Mostly cause the said vampire was the very embodiment of coolness.

"Plu-leaseeee Angel is so much cooler!." Usopp opted to prove his point by flicking through the pages before finding a very cool pose by the soluful vampire. Straight locks of ebony shook as the shorter teen laughed once more as his friend jabbed at the photo as if it was the holy grail.

"That figfht between Xander and Harmoney, it was so funny I nearly wet myself!," Luffy shouted happily, still laughing at the mere memory.

"Wayyyy to much information Luffy, but yeah it was pretty funny."

_'Probably about as good as I coulda done it,' _the hunter added sullenly in his mind. Opting to vent some frustration he pounced, Luffy wasn't the only one who could do surprises.

Usopp couldn't help but catch others looking at them disgustedly with side glances. Rolling his eyes he deliberately flashed them a smile whilst straddeling his best friend. He knew exactly what it looked like to others but having fun with someone your close to was nothing to be ashamed off. The long nosed of the two had no qualms when people assumed things about their relationship, he took a sort of strange comfort in knowing Luffy was to innocent to notice.

...

"Ano Usopp, it's snowing outside!." Luffy called his face pressed flat against the glass in the most unflattering of manners.

Turning Usopp tiredly glanced outwards yawning, "it's fine, our stop is still long off and sunny."

Wide creamy brown eyes dulled, Luffy really wished the hunter would show a little enthusiasm, after all who didn't get slightly excited at the sight of fresh snow. Luffy slumped backwards into his seat, glanced indifferently at his friend before returning his gaze to the winter wonderland.

The scenery started to blur together into a fantastic white before long. The straw hatted teen sat bolt upright as his eyes locked onto something in the distance. As it got closer Luffy saw it, and it saw him.

"Usopp, LOOK OUTSIDE, I see something!."

The hunter would have perhaps be inclined to do so however since it was about the millionth time Luffy had said those words he had long since lost interest. With his eyes still shut he hummed, "mmm there are lots of things outside Luffy."

"No no no, we have ta stop!."

Usopp heard a ruffling noise he simply presumed the teen was just being energetic as usual. "We can't stop the train cause you wanna chase a bear or something Luffy." He smiled to himself before opening his eyes, Usopp paled slightly as his slayer had gone. A habit that Luffy had seemed to be getting into more and more. Before any further thoughts or actions could be made the train let off a high pitched scream, before jolting. Usopp barley registered the brakes clinging to the rails as he and many other passengers were flung forwards at the sudden stop.

Shuddering to himself Usopp gathered his broken body up, pinching his noise in both frustration and to fix the bend in it. "Tell me he didn't." He moaned to no one in particular. Something told him to look outside, a look of disbelief crossed his features as he saw Luffy outside in the snow, running around blindly.

Turning to the enraged passengers he gave off an uneasy smile, the conductor soon found his way into the menacing crowd.

_'I better do something before they literally kill us.'_

"Uhh, please excuse him, he's...special."

"Meaning?, " the conductor boomed, his mustache flicking up at the notion.

_'Meaning he is the chosen one to stand alone against the darkness and so on.'_

"He's insane," Usopp offered, cracking a long crocked smile. Well he couldn't very well tell them all the truth now could he. The lanky teen knew full well that even if he were to disclose the true nature of his friend no one would believe him anyway.

Less than a minute later the hunter found himself being thrown off the train by an angry mob. Despite the freezing snow he was grateful for the soft landing. "H-Hey you can't just leave us here!."

"As far as were concerned you nor your _friend n_ever got on this train," the conductor sneered, followed by the passengers who seemed to be enjoing the situation a little to much.

"B-ut w-well freeze to death out here!." Usopp squeaked, surly they were all joking.

"Have a nice day," the conductor tipped his hat sarcastically before slamming the door firmly shut. Usopp flung himself against the cool metal beating it inexpertly with his fist. His protests went unheard as the train once again took off, leaving him and Luffy stranded.

"YOU BASTARDS!, what ever happened to human fucking decency?." Usopp screamed at the disappearing train, he knew they couldn't hear but he was far to worked up to care. They were bastards plain and simple. The hunter once again found himself in the snow as his legs gave way, his breaths ragged, causing little white puffs to fog his view.

In an attempt to calm his erratic heart he rubbed his mittens together in a calming motion. Anybody would think by now Usopp the faithful side kick would be relatively used to his slaying friends stupid tendencies. He was, but real life wasn't like a t.v where everything always worked out and ended with cheery music in the background.

No the teenage slayer Monkey D Luffy was firstly a total idiot and Usopp would never cease to be amazed by the teens constant advances in super human stupidness.

Usopp scanned around for anything non white. A flew moments of scanning he saw a familiar figure charging through the think fallen snow. There was Luffy, bounding through the snow like a small excited puppy. Left, right, horizontal, diagonal, north, east, west and south. Finally the teen slowed grabbing his legs in a sloughed support.

The ebony haired teen looked to Usopp whining, "I LOST IT!."

Slowly the hunter pulled himself up, ignoring his limbs that were already aching from the cold. Taking the heavy slow steps required he approached the snowbound teen. With one quick and perfect motion he whacked Luffy round the head. Not enough to cause damage but enough to show his frustration.

"Oww," Luffy stumbled backwards, losing balance in the uneven snow, landing on hit back side. Huffily the teen glared upwards, "wht cha do that for?." Usopp promptly knelt down in the snow matching the teens level. "_Because_ if I didn't I just might have killed you instead. _Because_ you got us thrown off the train in an Iceland. _Because _you have put us both at high risk of FREEZING TO DEATH TO CHASE SOME GOD DAMN ANIMAL!."

Luffy remained perfectly still, his eyes slightly dilated at the rant he had just been subjected to. Un sure of what to do next the teenage slayer offered an un easy, apologetic small smile.

Usopp scowled, rolling his eyes before standing, brushing off clumps of snow that had attached to his legs. Deliberately he avoiding looking at Luffy, his annoyance still boiling within him. It wasn't his fault, Luffy really was super stupid sometimes and Usopp always shared in the consequences.

"Well we can't stay here, lets try walking along the tracks. Hopefully we'll come across shelter and help." Without waiting for the shorter teen to stand he took off, trudging through the snow.

...

"Ano...Usopp I'm sorry but I really did see this weird raccoon thing wearing a hat."

The hunter remained silent, no matter what his companion said he was still in a sour mood. They had been traveling for hours now and the snowfall had worsened, the icy breeze refused to give up as it whipped past the two mercilessly. Figuring the snow obsessed slayer was either trying to be cute or make some kind of joke Usopp ignored him. _'Raccoons don't wear hats anyway.'_

Luffy frowned, Usopp really was ignoring him, true the cold weather probably didn't help the situation much but the teen still sulked. Henever could be himself when he knew he had upset someone important to him. Then an idea popped into his head, with it the hunter would see how sincerely sorry he was.

"Usopp...I love you!."

The curly haired teen stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Luffy cautiously. "Are you totally delirious already?," he questioned in a half sarcasdtic, half genuinely curios tone.

Luff shook his spiky dark bangs from side to side. "No but you are one of my most important people in the world...your my best friend." Bowing slightly Luffy continued, "sorry about earlier...that was dumb."

Usopp flushed, his cheeks heating instantly. "J-jeez okay already, it's not like I'm gonna leave ya or not like you anymore." Affectionately the hunter placed his mittened hand onto the teens straw hat, dusting off some snow. Noting as his friend peered out at him from his dark bangs Usopp hurriedly glanced away. Touche feely moments just weren't on his can do list.

"A-anyway well freeze on the spot if we don't move." Taking a few quick steps away as he felt a small tug on his puffy jacket. _'Oh god don't tell me we have to do the awakward I love you dude moment here!.'_

"Luffy I," pausing the slingshot using teen noted how flushed Luffy looked. In fact sweat was building upon his skin, his breathing irregular and his body was shaking. "Holy shit, are you ok?." Usopp embraced Luffy, feeling the shorter teen relying totally upon him to stand up. It was only now that he really noticed, Luffy was wearing cropped cotton trousers, a thin patterned red shirt and what the hunter feared the most was hidden by knee length snow.

As if reading his friends thoughts Luffy grinned, "I'm wearing sandal's."

Admittedly the hunter now felt bad, he had been so wrapped up in ignoring the teen he failed to notice how much danger his friend was in. Hurriedly he whipped off his own jacket, dressing Luffy in the already heated material.

"W-what no it's yours Usopp I'm fine really." Luffy weakly argued, it would had been a more convincing lie had he not had his eyes shut.

"It's fine, you need it more, now get on." The hunter motioned for him to wrap his arms around and accept a piggy back. Luffy took few uneasy, pained steps back, "n-no you can't."

"YES I CAN Luffy, I can't normally do a fucking thing to help you normally so don't you _dare_ refuse me now!."

Luffy complied motionlessly, burring his head into Usopp's thick scarf, his hands unconsciously tightening. Usopp continued onwards, listening as Luffy mumbled something into his ear.

"Zoro will come,"

"don't wanna put you down but I doubt we'll be rescued."

"Uh huh, our stuff's still on the train...Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Nami will find out and come after us real soon."

Surprisingly to the hunter that was a fairy true assessment, hope of rescues helped the curly haired teen to speed up. "Then we'll just have to stay alive till they get here then."

...

At the soonest darkness Zoro found himself half dragging his friends to the station, why Nami and Robin had so much luggage was beyond him.

The train ride grated on his worn nerves further, his inner self constanly reminding him of a purpose for this torture. The image and voice of Portas D. Ace still fresh in his mind.

_"Ill get straight to the point, I need you to get Luffy outta this city, as soon as possible."_

_Feeling rather taken back Zoro frowned, "why?, and why are you asking me of all people?."_

_Ace sighed, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. He took a long chug of his pint, he could feel inhuman eyes upon him. He hadn't wanted to discus such matters near Luffy, the pub seemed to be his best bet. Besides the older D brother had a fondness of such places, the think intoxicating air, the buzz of people and the alcohol on tap made it all the more appealing._

_"You can't tell Luffy but...I'm searching for someone, Marshall D. Teach, he killed a crew member in cold blood and abandoned the whitebeards. Now I'm certain he's trying to join the warlord's. What would be a good way to gain favour from them?."_

_"The hell if I should know," Zoro spat, taking a swig of blood he calmed, thinking it over. Ace inwardly cringed as the vampire slammed his glass down, cracking the bar and shattering the glass. "You don't mean Luffy!."_

_Slightly curled hair fell over Ace's eyes as he nodded, staring darkly into his own glass. "I'm pretty sure he wants to kill Luffy, after all anyone who kills a slayer gains instant fame and respect, nomatter how young or new the chosen one might be. He's a fucking coward!."_

_Zoro remained silent, he was feeling exactly the same, he knew Luffy was strong but there were some demons in the world he just wasn't ready to face. _

_"That's why I need your help, get Luffy away from here. It's common knowledge he lives in this city, Teach will show up sooner of later."_

_"I'll say it's a holiday, the hunter, Sanji, Robin and Nami will come as well, that way he's protected by more than just me."_

_Ace offered an appreciative smile, "thank you, as soon as I kill Teach I'll let you know." Gaining eye contact he adjusted his hat affirmatively. "It won't but if something goes wrong...promise me that you will protect Luffy, no matter what happens until he is ready."_

_"I promise."_

_..._

Hours passed, it was well into the night before the train Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin were on arrived. Stepping out onto the mostly empty platform Zoro scanned around, grunting as he was shoved aside by a certain blond tobacco lover.

"Strange, thay said they'd be here," Nami stated loosening her stiffened muscles.

"Nah they probably just feel asleep at the hotel, traveling tires humans out." With a crackle a flame glowed in the darkness briefly as Sanji lit his ciragette. Glancing around broadly he tooka drag, ruffling his short blond hair with his other hand impatiently. "Lets just go already."

"No, they said they'd be here," Zoro couldn't help but be a little unsettled. It was probably nothing, he wouldn't put it past the two to be sprawled out in some hotel in town. But he just had to check before leaving the station, as of recent times his small hunches were not things to be ignored.

"Robin, what train did they come in on?," Zoro question, she was after all the type who made it her business to be a know it all. With a small smile she pointed to a train on the other side of the station. "I believe it would be that one Roronoa san."

As they walked over a smile found it's way to Sanji's lips. "Oh look the conductor's still there, bet he can tell us where our happy meals went. Zoro side glared at the blond, knowing full well that neither the slayer nor the hunter would appreciate that joke.

"Excuses us," Nami called out in her pleasant luring tone of voice. The chubby conductor turned, straightening himself upwards, "yes...how can I help you miss?." Nami could instantly tell the guy was a perv, he was staring straight at her cleavage totally ignoring the fact that she had a face, a very nice one in fact had he bothered to look.

Sensing the feisty red heads impeding wrath Robin cut in, "were looking for two people, both in their teens, one has a long nose and the other a destintive straw hat. They were on this train correct?."

The highly unattractive conductor paled slightly before hurriedly composing himself. Little did the man know the four before him were far more perceptive than he could ever imagine, not one of them had missed his slip up. "N-no sorry young miss, no passengers like them today."

"Oh really?," Sanji drawled, the conductor flinched in shock as the blone was standing on his left leaning casually against the cargo door frame. With one outstretched finger he lifted up a familiar bag, despite only Zoro seeing it before they could all smell the slayers sent. "Isn't this their stuff mister conductor."

"Uu-h-hh w-well um, maybe it's hard to keep track of all my passengers."

"Bullshit!," the conductor let out a silent scream as he was slammed against the train. His eyes locked in terror as he stared to dark predatory ones. Zoro tried to make sure he didn't splatter the man on the side before he got his answers. It was now clear to all of them that the conductor knew or had done something to Luffy and Usopp.

Running her smooth hand along rough skin Nami smiled at the mans fear. "Why don't you tell us what happened hmm?."

"I-I really d-don't recall t-them."

Sanji sighed, "lets speed this up," leaning close to the man he smiled, showing off his large overly threatening canines. "Answers now, if you lie we _will_ know and we _will_ kill you."

The grubby man paled, his heart threatening to stop beating as the four before him looked no where near human anymore.

...

"Hey Luffy, what is that?."

Tanned features unburied from the thick material that sheltered him. Wincing at the bitter wind Luffy shielded his eyes hoping to see in front better. "It...um kinda looks like a...bunny?."

"A giant bunny...so I'm not the only one hallucinating."

Wriggling slightly the freeloading teen squinted harder, "it's getting closer...I don't think we'd both imagine the same thing."

Usopp grimaced darkly, "well it better be a mirage Luffy because it's- oh my sweet mother of god, LOOK AT IT'S FUCKING HUGE ASS TEETH!."

The two were quickly shadowed by the huge looming figure, it momentarily blocked the vicious howling wind though human blood still ran cool. Stumbling backwards slightly Usopp winced, he was beyond tired and he knew Luffy was unlikely to stand against it. Feeling his companion tighten his grasp the hunter trembled, _'so this is how it ends...I never woulda guessed this, death by bunny.'_

"Usopp, drop me and run now!."

"Like hell Luffy, " huffing with great exuberance the long nosed teen shook his head feverishly. His eyes mirrored a giant paw slamming down at them, instinctively Usopp turned fully shielding Luffy. The shorter teen falling into the snow as the heavy blow collided with fragile humanity.

"USOPP!," the bunny monster snarled with eager excitement as it dove in for the instant kill, the fresh scent of blood driving it wild.

"GET DOWN", Luffy barely caught a glimpse as he grabbed his friend and curled up in the snow. His eyes never leaving the ball blurring into the beast at full speed slamming the monstrosity backwards. Sitting sorely up Luffy stared in in wonder as another monster stood with it's back to him. The two beasts clearly eyeing each other up, despite being the slayer the teen felt his body lock up in anticipation. The hissing and growling continued before the bunny creature seemed to loss interest, Luffy figured it had not long fed since dry blood matted it's think fur. Creamy brown eyes widened as he noted fresh blood sploshed against it's fur, following the droplets Luffy gasped as it lead to Usopp.

"USOPP, USOPP, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, ARE YOU OKAY?." Shacking the hunter desperately Luffy made no effort to hide his hysteria. The stench of blood making him deeply nauseous and striking a fear of the most painful variety.

"Let me take a look, I'm a doctor."

Luffy stared up defensively, uncertainty and hopefulness shinning all to obviously in his eyes. Slowly the teen shifted backwards, his eyes not exactly trusting.

The huge creature leaned down, gently examining the hunters body and wound. Nodding a few times the beast looked into trroubled eyes. "I can't do much to help him here, we'll go back to the castle."

Swaying slightly Luffy buried his hands in the snow to steady himself, ignoring the fact he was already half frozen. "You can help him though right?, please do everything you can for him, please!."

The beast with a distinctive blue nose drew back slightly, shaking of his unease he looked the teen over, sighing to himself solemnly the creature nodded. Luffy let off a breath of relief before totally losing his grip on reality. As inelegantly as possible he fell forward like a drunk, burring his head in the snow with a dull thud.

...

"Doctor. Kureha, Doctor. Kureha, these people need our help!."

A woman who appeared considerably old turned disgruntledly upon the summons. Her long gray hair swishing dramatically like a hair care advertisement. Her outfit seemingly for someone one-seventh her age, a navel ring, a belly skin, a purple blazer and hipster pants. A look clearly no normal person would wish to attempt.

"What have I told you about bringing strays in here?." She stated in a crude uncaring tone, taking a ceremonious swig from her bottle of rum. Which currently she held in a vice like grip of doom, a secret of her youthful body, at least that was the local superstition.

"But we have to help them, were doctors!." Rolling her eyes the woman gestured upwards past the winding stairways. "Put em in separate rooms, Chopper you treat the one with the crazy head gear."

Glancing down the blue nosed creature nodded, it was indeed rather strange head where. Especially in such a snowy climate, straw and snow simply didn't go.

...

_'It's been a few hours now, I've done all I can. I better leave before he wakes up...I don't wanna put him into a comatose state of fear.'_

Chopper gathered his things before morphing into his smaller self, it was a very convenient trick. For being a doctor opposable thumbs were utterly critical, the tiny doctor couldn't imagine how much harder it would be without them. As his large round eyes swept across the teen he smiled, he had feared his injuries would have been worse but for some strange reason the injuries were mild.

_'Most humans would have developed frost bite by now...how lucky.' _

As Chopper smoothed out his patients bed sheets he froze, large questioning eyes stared at him unblinkingly. Staring back in horror he expected a reaction as the teens lips moved he feared the worst.

"Beauty and the beat, I like that movie and da talking tea pot!."

"U-uuh exscuse me?."

"It's a good movie," Luffy smiled, "I'm nice and warm now, I can feel my toes!."

_'He's a little...different.' _Pulling back Chopper gazed around as if expecting something, mostly the screaming in terror part. Luffy pulled himself up, turning onto his tummy, careful not to let the cold air under the sheets.

"You were big...and now your small." Curiously the mystified slayer rubbed his chin doing his up most best to impersonate reasonable thinking. "Are you like a magical raccoon then?."

"I'M NOT A RACCOON, I'm a reindeer see!." The small creature abrasively turned showing off his hoofs and antlers, giving a tiny waggle he spun once more. Upon the clueless look that covered his humans companions face he sighed before hopping up on to a chair. "I'm a were reindeer, I don't fit in with normal reindeer and humans also reject me, I don't fit in anywhere...cause I'm like this."

Leaning forward bluntly Luffy giggled before offering a wide smile. Chopper flinched slightly as fingers ruffled a tuft of fur poking from under his hat.

"I TOTALLY KNEW YOU WERE REAL!."

"..Excuse me?,"

"you know the abominable snowman, I did my whole essay thing on you last year and the teacher failed me cause she said I can't tell the difeerence between real and legend." Luffy snorted at his own comment, like a high school teacher knew what was really happening in the world. It was a little condescending actually, having someone try to teach when they themselves could not distinguish between facts and fiction.

"Arent't you gonna scream and throw things at me?."

Luffy blinked owlishly before grinning, "dudes don't normally scream."

"They do when they see me," the creature stated. Grown men spazzed out like little children when they saw him taking a stroll through the forest.

"I should be thanking you, but firstly names, I'm Monkey D Luffy." The teen smiled warmly before sticking his hand out. The red hat wearing doctor stared dumbfounded at the hand, slowly he stuck his little hoof up, jolting slightly as the teen shook it vigorously. "Whats your name?."

"...Tony Tony Chopper."

"Okay then," shuffling Luffy bowed his head, "thank you for saving us Chopper!."

Instantly the slayer looked up in worry as he heard choked sobs, the small reindeer couldn't hide the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ahhhh I'm sorry did I do something wrong?."

"N-no," the reindeer choked between sobs hurriedly wiping the endless tears away. "I-It's ju-st that n-no ones ever t-thanked m-m-e before!."

Luffy fell backwards onto the bed, "no way really?, you can't have met many decent people then."

"I just wanna be the best doctor I can be but perhaps that's wishful thinking, all my potential patients act as if I'm death itself or something." Sighing the little reindeer stared at his hoofs, "I just...wanna help people but I'll never be accepted...I'm not normal." Shaking his bramble fluffy fur he looked up waving his hoofs jokingly offering a strained smile. "Ah sorry I don't know what I'm saying really..."

"come with me!."

Choppers head snapped up so fast his hat toppled at the sudden notion. "W-what?,"

"yeah I've decided just now, your gonna be one of my friends." Luffy grinned ecstatically before leaping into the air taking a peter pan stance upon the bed. "Yeahhhhhh we'll go on adventures, see the world, beat bad guys and help people everywhere!."

The tiny doctor just stared at the teen wide eyed, "t-the worlds to dangerous, e-especially for a human!."

Laughing airly the teen pulled his hat back slightly, "I'm not normal either," jumping highly Luffy let himself fall down on the bed bouncing into a cross legged sitting position. "I'm the slayer!, "

"t-the o-o-one who kills v-vampires and s-stuf?."

"The one and only," leaning in the tan teen smiled honestly. "I know what it's like to not fit in Chopper but it doesn't have ta stay that way, I've found people who accept me just the way I am, you can have that, starting with me, I'd like to be your first friend!."

The timid doctor sucked in a few breaths, his eyes glittering with hidden tears. "O-Ok," instantly he felt himself clamped, his eyes widened as he felt Luffy embrace him happily, tanned fingers ruffling fluffy fur. "And with your awesome doctor skills I know we'll all live to see another day!."

Hastily the fluffy healer pulled away his face heating and his body doing a little embarrassed dance. "You bastard that doesn't make me happy at all!." Luffy stifled a laugh as that statement couldn't be further from the truth.

"B-but ah I never said I'll go with y-you, I c-can't." Chopped picked his hat from the floor dusting off any dirt that clung to it. Sleekly he replaced it upon his head, grateful for the security it offered.

Chopper twitched as he heard the teen hop off the bed, following the footsteps in his mind the reindeer looked up. He wasn't sure what to expect, sadness, anger, rejection but instead he was meet with a charming smile. Gesturing out the window Luffy inclined to the endless secenery. "Look out this window, haven't you ever wondered whats just out of sight?." The teenager slayer knew from personal experience, people who had adventure in their hearts, who wanted to become better looked longingly out of their windows.

Turning Luffy smiled warmly, "take a good long look, think about what you really want, sleep on it and give me your answer tommorow."

As the tiny timid doctor stared up in wonder he couldn't help but be drawn into the teens presence. The slayers deep bronze eyes sparkling with the promise of mischief and un equaled adventure.

...

Hours slipped by like grain's of sand in an hour glass, Luffy found every moment difficult. Looking to his sleeping friend he briefly wondered if he could do anything to help. As his thoughts produced ideas the tan teen found himself remembering a particular story, one where someone awoke another from a deep sleep.

Deciding it was worth a try the straw hatted teen hovered over the bed, licking his dry lips as he puckered up.

Usopp vaguely felt his mind reboot, a small alarm going off somewhere deep inside his senses. As he forced his eyes opened he immediately sheirked, batting Luffy head on with his fist.

"Hey it worked your awake!."

"...Luffy?, wha...why are you spinning?."

"I'm not, was the awakening kiss from snow white or sleeping beauty?."

Impossibly round eyes blurred as the hunter tried to focus on a dizzy reality. "How the fuck should I know, I'm neither by the way so if I ever catch you doing that again I'll personally retire you."

Luffy cast his eyes downward a little unsure at what to do. His slim fingers nervously pulling and curling around the bottom of his jumper. Usopp groaned before slumping backwards into waiting pillows.

"How do you feel?."

Fixing his straw hat wearing friend with a stupid look the hunter droned out, "I've been better."

"You shouldn't of done that, not for me."

Usopp rubbed his aching head in a attempt to ease his discomfort. "No because it's you Luffy, besides it was cool getting to be the hero for once." Punching the shorter teen playfully he grinned, "just...remind me never to do that again."

Standing straight Luffy clicked his heels together in a navy salute "gott cha!."

Fiddling with a few stray locks the more than ordinary teen plonked himself on the edge of the overly clean and clinical bed. Aside from the gray stone walls pretty much everything in the room was white, everything else in the room was bland and thoroughly un homely.

"Ah!" pratically lunging Luffy tugged on the sheets, "what day is it?, what time?."

"Uh well...Friday and night by the looks of things...kinda hard to tell here."

Groaning Luffy sloughed over nuzzling into his friend, "I bet I'm missing Dexter, I wonder who he's killing tonight."

Usopp furred his eyebrows, "I think it's disturbing."

"As apposed to our own lives?," Luffy grinned teasingly waggling his own eyebrows. Giving off a small shiver he scrambled further up the bed, before slipping in beside Usopp and pulling the covers close.

Was it so wrong to enjoy things that had a parallel to life itself. Alot of shows and books depicted lives of fantasy and fiction, for a few very special indiviaudals their own lives were as close to make believe as possible. So for Luffy to enjoy a show about a serial killer who by day was a person and by night a hunter wasn't so strange. The reality of the world was that there was no ultimate good or evil, people had to draw their own lines in the black and white world outside.

...

"This is ridiculous they could be anywhere!."

Zoro dug his feet into the snow, hissing out in annoyance. Spinning around harshly he gestured, "_you_ didn't have to come!."

Nami frowned before shrugging, "well if I didn't then you'd be lost two as you have absolutely NO sense of direction!."

The spiky haired vampire glanced at the snow finding himself extremely tempted to do something incredibility child like and un vampire like. Robin remained unfazed, her crystal blue orbs surveying the area. If nothing else her geographically knowledge held some importance. They were only struggling to trace the hapless teens because of the weather, in the time it had taken to arrive a snow storm had kicked up, throwing the kingdom into a blur of white.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he watched his so called friend storm away, apparently Nami had beaten him in making and using a snowball. Letting off a dejected hiss the bond vampire snapping his cigarette in half, despite numerous attempts to light it the blizzard rendered such a lurixoury impossible.

"Logically speaking, they should have headed along the tracks in an attempt to find shelter."

Before Zoro could come back with another witty sarcasm Nami interjected, "the storm was recent, there's a good chance they found shelter before hand."

"But where?," Zoro spat, everything they said was obvious to even him. _'I knew I shoulda given Luffy a flare gun or something.'_

A wisp of black and blond passed him , Zoro squinted, "where are you going pervert, were not done yet!." Sanji pointed to his left, "I'm going to the castle to have a decent smoke, you can get eaten by Nessie for all I care!."

"Nessie lives in Scotland retard!, in case you can't tell this ISN'T IT!."

Auberon eyes locked with topaz, Nami slapped her forehead in exasperation, Robin did nothing but smile in amusement. "There's a castle, " Zoro paused letting his grip around the blonds shirt loosen. Glancing at Nami, Zoro followed her nod, instantly he pulled Sanji close. "Why the fuck didn't you say something earlier?."

Punching Zoro off, he re fixed his suit little a gentleman. "Only just saw it and you might have two if you weren't so busy bitching!." Nami and Robin made their way past the two ignoring the ensuring war that was to come.

...

Luffy lay still half liddly staring up at the ceiling. He had lost his match with the witch doctor to stay elsewhere, old women were not a force to be messed with. Giving off a pent up sigh Luffy shut his eyes tiredly, his mind a complete blank. When he heard what sounded like an elephant charging up the stairs he pulled himself up, sleepily rubbing away his tire daze.

He jolted as the door flew opened and something green pounced on him. At a total loss of logic Luffy gasped, losing his breath entirely as he was pulled into a strange embrace. Before his limbs were pulled at like crazy, upon getting a better look Luffy's jaw fell opened, "ZORO?."

The porcelain vampire continued to vigorously inspect tanned body parts. Luffy gave off an embarrassing squeak as his feet were pulled up, the bandages looking somehow bigger than before. Leaning over Zoro pulled Luffy's hat away landing a well placed punch to the teens skull.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT HURT ZORO!." Luffy fell backwards, wriggling around on the bed crazy whilst gripping his head. He'd never openly admit Zoro's crazy vampire strength sometimes caused his more pain than intended.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm planning to do to you, do you need constant babying slayer or do you have some kinda of ridiculous death wish?."

Sitting back up in a flash the teen snatched his hat back, holding it close to his being. "I don't need babying, it wasn't all my fault."

"Nooooo course not things just kind of happen to you don't they?."

"Duhhh I'm the slayer."

"...Luffy sometimes I still want to kill you, this is one of those moments."

...

"Jeez I can't _believe _that stupid hunter, heading totally in the wrong direction with you in bad shape an all. Seriously he's completely useless, always messes up and-"

"ZORO, SHUT UP!. Don't you _dare _talk bad about Usopp, I won't stand for it you hear me!."

"But Luffy he's SO-"

"DEPENDABLE, he's never once let me down. He puts up with me, supports me, heals my wounds, hangs out with me. He knows me _totally_ and still says by by side. He's not as strong as me or you but still sticks it out with me, so I don't have to be alone anymore!."

Zoro remained perfectly still, feeling himself gain anger deep inside. Why the teen was so defensive was beyond the swordsman understanding. The conversation had quickly gone sour, something that Zoro couldn't help but find aggravating. Evidently relations of the friendly kind between a vampire and human was extremely challenging, the fact Luffy was the slayer pushed it beyond reason.

"He carried me, for hours through that snow, he gave me his jacket cause I forgot mine. Usopp is a hero so DON'T YOU DARE CRITICIZE HIM ZORO!."

Squaring solidly up to the teen the vampire frowned. "Well if he's _so _great why are you here with me, clearly it's him you should be with."

Luffy shuddered in anger, quickly the teen gripped his wrist keeping it forcefully in place. His entire body wanted nothing more that to reach out and whack the abrasive vampire in the face. Judging by the look in Zoro's eyes Luffy could tell the vampire was tempted to do the same.

"Stupid Zoro, TOTALLY STUPID!." With that the teen turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Frantically he darted down the hallways looking for a stairwell, anything that would increase the distance. He let out a frustrated cry as he tried to run faster down the stairs without tripping, his heart pounding mercilessly in his chest as if it were going to burst.

Luffy was unaware as he slammed into a taller figure, stumbling backwards he looked up through messy bangs.

"Slayer?," Sanji looked the teen over, his voice laced with concern. Brazer eyes darted to the figured next to the blond, Robin also stared at him questionly.

"I-I..," his voice caught as an intense wave or emotion course through him, Luffy felt his eyes burn with tears that threatened to fall relentlessly. Turning he scrambled back up the stairs and stumbled forward only to be stopped by a firm hand gripping the neck of his shirt.

As he was jerked back Luffy wailed in desperation, kicking and thrashing. "Let me go Sanji, Just let me go!."

Sanji flinched at his loud voice but otherwise ignored him as he wrapped an arm around the tanner teen. Pulling him into a soothing yet firm embrace Sanji waited for the teen to tire.

As Luffy's protests quieted both vampires looked at each other with unease as strained sobs were chocked back. Neither considered themselves as emotionally qualified, such feelings were mostly a human tendency. Sanji would never point it out but he felt the shivers that racked through Luffy. "What happened to you?."

"N-Not-thing I d-don't wanna t-talk about it!." Turning Luffy tried to hide his shame, he didn't want people to see him, not even his friends. "Please...just let me go ok?."

Luffy flinched as he felt a cold hand stroke his face, his eyes snapped opened to be met with a fantastic blue. "You are deeply upset, " Robin stated calmly, her voice slightly softer than normal. By the observant look she was giving him he guessed that in her own way she was trying to be of some comfort.

Smiling at her Sanji started walking up the stairs, his hand holding the teens wrist in a way not to case harm but to prevent escape. Luffy blushed as he was lead up the stairs as if he were a small defiant child that had just been scolded. Looking hopefully to his side he held in a groan as he felt Robin brush against him, if he broke free it was unlikely he'd get very far. Despite her calm nature he felt that when provoked Robin could be darkly terrifying, all of which was conviently hidden behind a polite smile.

"I'm not a child," Luffy sulked quietly, still trying to free himself from a vice like grip. Remembering an animal documentary he considered gnawing through his own arm to escape, immediately he decided against it, figuring he wouldent get through his flesh and bone in time.

"I don't recall ever calling you one slayer, " Sanji responded smirking to himself, _'you are an idiot though.'_

Luffy gave a few more useless tugs before huffing out loud, going up the stairs seemed longer than going down. Upon reacting the top of the stairs the teen grinned darkly to himself. "Hey whats that?," both vampires turned staring down into the empty corridor.

The teenage slayer nearly cheered as the distraction caused the blond to loosen his grip. Taking the advantage Luffy tugged hard, freeing himself before impressively side stepping Robin, laughing aloud as the two re fixed their inhuman eyes upon. Using his own inhuman abilities Luffy charged down the corridors, taking different turns every few seconds or so to throw off his pursuers. His eyes landed upon a particular door, without thinking he yanked it opened throwing himself inside. Holding his breath the teen pressed himself against the door roughly, his eyes never leaving the ancient wooded protection.

"Luffy?," the staw hatted teen froze, inclining his head to the centre of the room he returned the notion, "N-Nami?." Before the moment could be un awakward the atmospshere became tense as footsteps echoed outside the door. Not waiting Luffy dove, scrabling on his hands and knees behind and under the bed which the red headed vampire sat upon.

"Please don't bust me Nami!," he pleaded, poking his hands out from under the bed clasping them together in prayer. A loud knock interrupted the silence, "Namiii sannnnn were looking for the runt, you seen him?." Before the tangerine lover could respond Robin questioned shortly, "can we come in?."

Watching tanned arms disappear back under the bed she looked up, "uh sure."

As the two entered Luffy stilled his body, slowing his breathing and heart beat in the process. Clasping his hands over his mouth the teen watched as Robin and Sanji got closer. He knew from many experiences that even the slightest of sounds could alert them to his presence. The straw ghatted slayer grimaced at his current situation, it stirred up past memories that were not his best moments. _'At least this smells better than a dumpser.'_

It had been an all to similar situation, being outnumbered and chased around relentlessly, the teen took a tiny comfort knowing that even if he were to be apprehend, his friends were probably not going to eat him. Past examples of rowdy vampires had proved be be less pleasant, that night almost a year ago Luffy had ended up in a dumpster of his own accord, it was better than been chomped on at least. Yes the life of a slayer was alot less glamerous than tv drama's and films made it out to be.

Wearing a long flashy coat may have been Van Helsing's style but pulling a rotting banana peel from his hat was Luffy's. Rather than deciding where next in the world to go the teen spent his nights wondering exactly what it was he was sitting in and if he could ever get rid of the stain and smell.

Luffy let off a tiny breath of relief as the two left after talking between themselves. He knew they were only trying to help he knew he should let them but the teen opted against it. His hand unconsciously wiping away the stained tear trail that still tingled with dampness upon his skin.

"Ok, their gone." Nami smiled at the floor before wondering exactly why she did so.

"Yeah, thanks...," waiting bordly she slid off the bed, trying to see the teen. "You know in stories it's monsters which hide under beds not slayers."

"Sorry Nami," pulling himself out, Luffy dusted off the seemingly centuries worth of dust on him. He made sure to take extra care not to show her his face as he did so. Without looking back he made his way to the door warily, just in case it was all a trap and the joke was on him.

"Are you alright?, do you...want to talk?," Nami offered tenderly, taking a few steps forward, her heels clacking against the floor rhythmically.

"Don't feel well," Luffy lied clicking his teeth convincingly. As he pulled the door handle he gave a gasp as he was roughly pulled backwards, stumbling clumbilsy he was forced to sit down on the edge of the bed. The chestnut eyed girl glaring at him sternly, "spill it slayer."

Momentarily shoving his problem aside Luffy smiled, "I'd forgot you were a vampire, almost at least."

...

"Sometimes we don't agree on stuff, sometimes Zoro says stupid things," Luffy admittedly tiredly.

"That's most likely true but maybe you take things a little too seriously because you're the slayer." Luffy looked up with surprise before a dullness glimered in his eyes. "It's only natural, two people who once stood on opposite sides of the battlefield are always gonna disagree on some things."

Nami smiled genuinely before scooting a little closer to the bummed out slayer. Brushing a few stray locks out of his eyes she winked, "the main thing is not to take it to heart. You see you were feeling guilty and defensive about your friend and Zoro was feeling frustrated and jealous, in heated moments things get chaotic."

Giving him a playful knock Nami giggled, "now go get some rest, you can sort everything out later ok?."

"Ok," Luffy rubbed his eyes which had been stinging for some time. Pushing himself up he paused at the door, taking one glance at Nami on the bed he gave a little smile and wave as he left.

As luck would have it the instant he stepped outside Nami's room he bumped directly into Zoro. Luffy skipped a breath as he tumbled backwards from the closeness. "Z-Zoro I-"

"Why were you in _her_ room...so late at night."

Luffy filched from the coldness before glancing upwards taking in the vampires facial expression. "We were just talking," Luffy breathed a little unsure of what the vampire was accusing him of.

An emotion close to hate bubbled under Zoro's skin. Just as he had decided to find the teen hell bent on apologizing he finds him with Nami. _'As if anything could be more insulting,' _callously he forced the teens chin higher. "Come tomorrow I'm outta here, then you can do what you want with whom you want slayer, I _really_ don't care."

With a dismissive glance Zoro released the teen, walking away without sparing another glance. For a few moments Luffy stood alone in the darkness of the hallway, his steady breathing becoming more erratic. Turning directly around he took a few slow steps forward before tapping on the wooden door.

Stepping inside the teenage slayer scuffed his way up to the bed where Nami still sat staring worriedly at him. "Luffy...is something wrong?." Upon the teens total lack of response she immediately knew something was. She had heard muted voices outside but had done her best not to pry but now she was bursting with curiosity and concern. Holding out her arms chestnut eyes looked up with pleading, _'if I colud just hold him, I can take some of the pain away.'_

Complying Luffy fell into Nami's embrace, his own arms hanging limply at his side still. Slowly the orange haired vampire pulled the teens straw hat from his ebony bangs, his hidden eyes now in fully view. Creamy brown eyes widened as tears fell fell in front of them. "Oh Luffy...," Nami sighed it really was heart wrenching to see the normally perky teen so unhappy so utterly unmasked and vulnerable.

The next thing she found her self tentatively stoking away the tears, such events causing her to become deeply attracted to the human in front of her. _'He's so kind, and warm...' _before Nami knew it she had pressed her lips to his. Whether it was in desperation to stop the tears or for her own need she wants sure. As her lips moved against his Nami felt the suppressed sobs shudder through Luffy. Just like when she wiped away his blood the first time they met, he neither encouraged her nor pushed her away.

Pulling away she offered him a strained smile, she squeaked in surprise as his hands wrapped around her frame, embracing her fully. Luffy's eyes fell shut as he slumped down, his head falling softly into her lap. Nami let out an uneeded breath of relief as she noted the teen was asleep and no longer so distressed.

Softly she stroked his silky hair much like a mother would to her child, or how a lover would. The tangerine loving vampire found herself smiling wirily at he actions. _'Like a lover?, yeah right. Friendships the best he can offer Nami so don't fall in love.' _

...

It was only till Zoro reached his room did he truly hate himself. Groaning he slumped against the wall running his hand over his eyes. "Good going now I've made it worse!."

_'Why did I say that?, why am I SO fucking stupid?, now...I might have truly just lost him.'_

"That Teach bastard's the _least _of my problems."

_..._

The next night fall Zoro decided he'd had enough, fighting with the teen simply wasn't worth it. That and the fact that everyone in the castle seemed to be watching him with disapproving eye's. His own judgmental friends he could ignore, but a crazy old lady and a hat wearing reindeer, that bothered him, it was creepy.

"If your wondering," Zoro turned, the hair on his neck standing at her voice. "Luffy's in my room, for once forget your stupid misguided pride and apologize." Without another word Nami brushed past him, her porcelain features as cold as the ice outside.

With great unfamiliarity he made his way, his foul mood deepening by the second. No matter what Zoro never meant to hurt anyone and least of all Luffy. It was just that the slaying teen got under his skin in a way no other could.

Zoro's mind jolted as he caught a flash of familiar colouring, hurriedly he caught up, turning out directly in front of his target. "Hey..."

Luffy showed shock before huffily glancing away, withdrawing slightly he remained silent. "Listen Luffy, I know I don't always do or say the right thing but you should know it's all coming from a good place...kinda." Groaning he ruffled his wild green bangs, "what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, if...that I upset you. I just...worry about you." Zoro sighed, his eyes falling shut in hopes that he wasn't saying further insults, his understanding of humans was extremely limited. Even when he was alive he never understood people very well, his entire persona was that of a loner.

"You...worry about me?, why?."

Dark eyes opened, his cool hands resting upon tan shoulders forcing eye contact. "Your not immortal Luffy, you can _die_ and you can get _hurt_," letting out a sigh he continued "your human."

Luffy frowned "do you dislike that about me?."

"No, I just want you to take better care of yourself, cause I can't always be there."

Before the teen could protest he was pulled into a tight embrace, his eyes widening in surprise. His heart skipping a few beats as his breath caught unexpectedly.

"Please Luffy, your the slayer and death will always be apart of you but no matter what stay alive." Zoro's long pale fingers ran through charcoal black hair, holding the teen as close as possible.

Luffy's eyes softened, gazing over with emotion, Zoro was surprised as he felt warm arms encircle him, tender hands gripping his shirt almost desperatly. "You too, if Zoro's with me everything will defiantly be alright. If I lost you...it'd be like...losing the whole world!."

The swordsman smirked as the teenage slayer buried his head further into him, "if Zoro went away..." Luffy choked, failing to continue the words that caused him so much pain. Before that moment he had never really thought about, Luffy never let himself think it.

"I don't know why...but I really don't want you to go away...I don't know why."

"I won't go anywhere Luffy, from now and forever I'm with you." Pulling the teens shoulders back the vampire took advantage of his now exposed face. Tilting Luffy's head upwards Zoro pressed his lips to his, smirking as the teen leaned into it accepting.

"Stay with me tonight" Zoro smiled as Luffy's face heated at the suggestion.

"I'll be satisfied with just holding you slayer."

"R-really?."

"Yes, for now." Zoro winked at the teen laughing as Luffy caught on.

"N-no way stupid Zoro, I'm sleeping all by myself tonight!."

"Oh no your not," Zoro instantly knelt down picking the teen up and throwing him over his shoulder. "You already agreed, it's binding!."

Luffy flailed " I NEVER AGREED!" the teen jolted and twisted his face burning crimson "y-you just touched my butt!".

"Yes it's quited lovely" Zoro then preceded to his bed room, not taking any notice of the teens high pitched protests. He mused at thought of others hearing them, the slayers little freak out probably causing all kinds of less than innocents thoughts.

Upon entering the room Zoro kicked the door shut before throwing Luffy on the bed, Zoro couldn't help but admire how good the teen looked sprawled out on his bed. _'How many dreams have I had about this,' _he mused to himself, the object of his affection would probably be more adamant to leave if it was broadcast.

Luffy pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking rapidly before scrambling un elegantly across the bed making a hasty break for it.

"Hey!," Luffy turned as his ankle was caught and he was pulled across the sheets effortlessly. Struggling crazily the teen gasped as he was pulled into the vampires lap with embarrassing ease.

"Your not getting away, so relax slayer." Zoro smirked upon the teens shyness and panicked actions, deep down he knew Luffy was ok with it all, afterall the teen would make it clear with a stake if he didn't want it. No Luffy was just shy, surprisingly enough, when it came to love or romance the teen was practically clueless.

Settling down into a lying position a smirk found it's way to his lips as Zoro pulled the still defiant and struggling slayer down as well. Sensing Luffy was tiring Zoro nuzzled into his neck affectionately, kissing exposed smooth skin tenderly. Un consciously Luffy relaxed at the notion, his rigid body loosening as he calmed.

"Luffy..." Zoro breathed huskily into a trembling ear.

"Don't let anyone else do this to you." The teen flushed a deeper red, graceful his back was to the vampire to hide his turmoil. A small smile creeped onto pink lips, Luffy couldn't bring himself to make a sound but simply made himself more comfortable in the vampires arms.

...

Nami gave a tiny laugh as she continued down the hallway, the couples little spat echoing through the massive bulky castle. She momentarily came to a stop as she saw a peculiar thing coming her way up the stairwell. As their eyes met Nami felt words slip, "why...do you have fluffy pink mufflers on your ears?."

The blond vampire raised his eyebrow before falling into a casual stance. "To try and drone those two out naturally."

Nami couldn't help but grin idiotically at the swooning vampire. "But we have intense hearing, mufflers are pretty much useless to us."

Taking a few puffs of his cigarette the blond shrugged, "worth a shot right?."

...

"Now this is where you should be, sleeping with me not your ridiculous excuse of a human brother." Zoro briefly paused as he felt a slight change in Luffy's breathing and body. Something that could be easily overlooked and perhaps would had been if he were less observant.

"Something wrong?."

"Ace...never said goodbye."

"Oh," Zoro inwardly groaned, emotional things were not his speciality. Especially as he himself had seriously considered throwing a _'the bastards gone' _party complete with alcohol and banners. "He never meant anything by it slayer, he's just...spacey...like you are."

Turning over onto his back the tanned teen frowned, "like me?."

"Yes like you," Zoro pinched his nose in frustration as the teen next to him frowned harder. "When you were at my apartment you left without saying goodbye didn't you?."

Luffy thought for a few moments, "uhh...I guess so."

"and you did'nt mean anything by it right?."

"No."

"So there you go your exactly like your brother...congratulations your both idiots." Withthat said the porcelain vampire pulled away and lay with his back to the still silent teen. Ebony bangs danced as the teen wriggled at the loss of contact, sighing Luffy rolled over sitting up slightly leaning over the taller occupant of the bed. "Sorry Zoro, it's just..."

"what?," plale lips droned tiredly.

"I miss him." Luffy whispered softly, his true and honest longing showing through in his gentle tone. Sighing aloud Zoro smiled, rolling once more and taking the teenage slayer into his embrace. "It's fine, only natural, he'll be back...pain in the asses normally show up exactly like him."

Luffy gave a muted giggle in the midst of the vampires white linen shirt. Eyeing the vertically challenged teen Zoro smirked, "you know you won't get any heat from me." That the sword wielding vampire regretted deeply, it was something he loved about Luffy the warmth of a human touch, one that he had lost so long ago.

Zoro felt warm fingers grip into his shirt more firmly than ever in a sort of defiance. It wasn't about heat, Luffy felt a different sort of soothing warmth he rarely felt from anyone. A moment that required neither thoughts or words, something so simple and right.

"Don't care, not moving."

...

The daylight hours passed once more, giving birth to nighhtfall. The limited night light filtered through the thick fluffy clouds of the winter sky, a certain green haired individual had yet to come to life. Smart black shoes clicked against the cobble stones of the castle, making their way through empty hallways. A shadow rested against the door, without waiting Sanji kicked opened the door effortlessly grinning to himself as it practically shattered on impact.

"What the fuck?," Zoro reeled upwards, glancing around in surprise, his disdainful handsome features glowing hauntingly. As his light less eyes fixed upon the interloper his eyes turned to feral slits. "What do _you _want?."

"Do you know what day er night it is?," Sanji winked as in a hint. All he was met with was a sightly scarier gaze, "the night you finally do the world a favour and stake yourself?," Zoro hissed. He was never one for conversation in general but just after waking he was damn right foul.

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette which hung limply between his fingers, "noooooo, seriously now."

Bring his porcelain hands to his hair Zoro ruffled, making his spikey bangs more defiant of the natural laws of gravity. "Uhhh...physical education day?."

"Tch we haven't done that in years!." Looking heatedly towards the blond once more Zoro shifted "just spit it out already or go the fuck away!."

The blond sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "It's November 11th, a day you where by some unholy curse born into this world. A day that should by all rights be nationally known as unlucky day!."

Zoro promptly stood and made his way to the door, flashed a hateful scowl before literally slamming the door in the blonds face. Sanji now found himself glaring at the wood which his face was imprinted in, his cigarette clumped into a wonky pancake slipping from his pale lips.

"You better get the fuck down stairs soon or I'll be back, you here me you ungrateful bastard?." Upon the silence the blond made his exit, stepping down the winding stairwell gracefully, hin inner disarray hidden.

Nami glanced up as he entered, "how'd it go?."

"...Remind me again why were celebrating him?, I really don't see anything to celebrate." Feeling an instinctive need to groom himself Sanji refixed his golden locks. Pulling at his suit he frowned, "wheres the slayer, he'd have more luck I'm sure."

...

Zoro rolled his eyes as he heard the bain of his existence leave. He never saw what the big deal was about, after all they had all had so many, what was the point of keeping count. Returning to the bed he now noticed something, "Luffy?."

Despite the absence of light he could easily tell that the teen was not there. No lump was curled up in the sheets, no noisy of breathing, cleary he was alone. Groaning in aggravation Zoro went into the next room turning the taps for a shower. As the ice waters ran down his white skin Zoro mused how it didn't bother him, so many things about him had died, this was just another on a long list.

Making his way to the others Zoro couldn't rid himself of the frown which seemed to had glued itself to him. As he entered he stared at everyone expectingly, "are you all just gonna stare at me like idiots or what?."

In unionisation the vampire trio spoke, "happy birthday!."

Zoro felt his eyes twitch as he noted the sickly sweet tones in their voices, the perfect smiles that hid their true natures. "Nice doesn't suit you...it's creepy," he deiced aloud. Ignoring the glare of death he received from a certain blond he looked around, something was defiantly missing. "Where's Luffy?."

"Out with Chopper, they'll be back soon," Nami chided waggling her finger in a condescending way.

As the teal haired vampire turned to leave he was stopped as he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. "Leave him be, they'll be back soon so stay and try to enjoy yourself for once."

Swatting the blond away Zoro growled, "you let him go out even though it's dark and below freezing?."

"Mmm, " Robin hummed, her ice blue eyes now peering up from an ancient text. Resting her delicate hand against the tatty pages to keep her place she smiled. It was neither sweet nor sour, a look that only the dark haired vampire could pull off with ease. "Reindeer san is with him as well, I'd imagine there on their way back as we speak."

Ignoring her Zoro stormed towards the door which now lay a few meters away. "Oh my God Zoro will you just give him a break!." Nami stood, throwing her slim hands on her tiny waistline. "He'll never be happy if all you do is constantly breath down his neck, he is the _slaye_r after all give Luffy some credit!."

Zoro stared wide eyed at her, it was rare for Nami to ever care about anything. As far as he was concerned the red head only cared for herself and was always calculated, if something didn't benefit her then she wasn't interested.

"She's right, " Sanji stated flatly. "Things will never work unless you respect him, shorty has his own life."

Robin flicked her straight sleek hair behind her as she nodded. Her swishing hair perfectly embodying herbal shampoo adverts on t.v, crystal blue eyes shimmered. "And if you try to take that from him he will leave you behind, don't forget that Roronoa kun."

Before he could find the words the entrance doors groaned as they opened. The cold night air and snow rushing into the castle madly. Staggering inside Luffy and Chopper hurriedly closed the door. Unable to contain himself and longer Luffy charged through the grant entrance hall, before skidding into the dinning room. As he stopped in front of Zoro the teen offered a enticing smile, his breaths still ragged from his excursion. Laughing heartily he held up his gloved hand, opening it instantly.

As the vampire managed to tear his eyes away from the teens face he raised an eyebrow at the object in question. Grinning Luffy lifted it higher, "sorry I'm late but I wanted to get this for you. Chopper told me about it and how even though it's super pretty it's really rare so we had to go kinda far."

Luffy gulped breath as his spiky hair bounced from his energetic actions. His cheeks still flushed a cherry red from the cold, this was evednt on also his nose and ears as they glowed red like Rudolph's nose.

It wasn't big or bright, but it was beautiful. It's blue and violet titled petals curled upwards, it's steam slightly twirled as if by an artist. A tiny peace of perfection, in such an unforgiving white land. The flower looked far to fragile to live in such harsh conditions. In a way it was the perfect contradiction, something so simple and delicate, so strong and meaningful.

"You really didn't have to trouble yourself slayer."

Frowning Luffy breathed, "silly course I did, " he paused as a breath taking smile graced his sun kissed features. "Because it's the day you were born Zoro. Happy Birthday!." Dropping the flower into waiting hands Luffy pulled back. On instinct and need Zoro reversed the notion, pulling the straw hat wearing teen close. Pressing his lips to unusually cold ones he smirked, "thanks Luffy."

Upon losing contact Luffy hurriedly covered his lips in embarrassment, he could feel all eyes on him. Staring up into charcoal eyes Luffy tried to say something, anything. His lapse in actions rendered pointless as Zoro was clonked on the head by a flash of metal. Turning to two stared at Usopp, who was now wobbling as his loss of support.

"Don't do that stuff in front ta me, I'll go blind!."

His lips broke into a grin as he eyed Zoro. "Now this is a party, where's the free food at I'm starved." Gesturing to the table where Nami and Robin sat Zoro wondered if perhaps the hunter had suffered some form of brain damage.

"Marimo why don't you get your ass over here so we can give you our crap gifts and get to the booze!." As if the confirm it Sanji waved a bottle high in the air, as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

As the vampires exchanged gifts Luffy couldn't help but laugh. Just cause they were dead didn't mean they had lost all their humanity, it was a nice refreshing reminder that not all supernatural beings were bad. The teenage slayer squeaked as he felt hot breath on his neck, "I was thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give this together thing a try." As Usopp brushed past Luffy he smiled, "you coming or what?."

Luffy felt blood rush to his cheeks in pure happines, nodding affirmatively he spun around peering into the hallway. "Come on Chopper, this'll be really fun."

The small doctor fumbled nervously before taking a few steps forward following the hunters earlier example. As he found himself joining the rowdy company Chopper felt the energy, as warmth and laughter filled the room with a timeless notion. Looking up towards the hapeless teen that seemed to be centre of it all Tony Tony Chopper couldn't help but think this was what it was to have a family.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done, finally!. Now I can go and sleep like a normal person :-). ****I added Zoro's B day in cause it's four days after my own yet another peice of useless info in my brain. **

**I'll do my best to get the next chapie out for Christmas, even if it's short, it'll be a little winter treat ;-). **

**It's hard trying to be creative, my mom keeps distracting me about a gang of foxes that might or might not be currently in our back garden. I named the little one Naruto. Anywayz it taken alot to get this done between college, a work placement and a sort of social life, I have no time!. I will defiantly continue with this story, can't stop in the middle after all, reviews make me work faster hint hint.**


	9. Meet my maker

Merry Christmas!, I said I'd update...a little to enthusiastically I'll admit but it's done now. There is no real logic or plot behind things cause I make it up as I go XD

Thanks for the reviews, lets me know it's worth continuing. I do plan to add other characters at some point.

Oh yeah and I got Zoro's birthday bit from Royal Gardens' Rapid Strike, probably shoulda mentioned it before but it forgot. I'm not a thief, well maybe the phantom kind XD

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own one Piece I've asked Santa but no luck as of yet.

* * *

**This is what I thought, so think me naive****  
I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

* * *

"Oh my god, there it is Water Seven!."

Zoro snorted, cracking one eye open in annoyance, "Luffy your god probably has a bull head and sits upon a throne of meat."

"It's sooooooooooooo HUGE and COOL!."

Upon being ignored by the teen Zoro huffed, on a second glance he noted a knowing smile.

"Welcome to my world," Usopp grinned, he knew full well that vampires were attention Zoro was an attention whore for Luffy, every time he got ignored he was exceptionally sore about it.

"Theres SO MUCH water!," Luffy shouted, pulling himself up hasitily to get a better view from the window.

"Well fucking DUH, it's called water seven what the hell do you expect!."

As Luffy turned he was distracted by long black suited arms draping over him affectionately. Knocking the teens straw hat sideways Sanji laughed ruffling black bangs, "don't worry about him kiddo he's just sour cause he's had too much people time."

Zoro's handsome feature dropped into a frown, technically speaking that was true but he didn't want to hear it and defiantly not from him.

Usopp found his eyes wondering to the window, taking in the city of Water Seven. All the hype turned out to be true, it was huge, a rather breathtaking place, with sparkling blue water seemingly everywhere in the city.

Of course he figured it'd look much better in the daylight, groaning the hunter slumped in his seat. "I actually really miss daylight."

Luffy turned, hiding his eyes slightly by tilting his hat. As the slayer it was his job to keep things running smooth. Whilst there were great advantages to traveling with strong companions the obvious differences and needs caused endless problems. As of late Luffy and Usopp had been running off of a vampire time schedule.

It had never occurred to Luffy before but now the total absence of day was beginning to wear not only himself but Usopp as well.

"Tomorrow lets get up early and we'll go explore ok Usopp."

Smiling the hunter nodded as he glanced over at Chopper who was curled up tightly in Nami's lap fast asleep. At first the little doctor severely missed his home, but after a while of coaxing he settled down. Luffy suspected part of it was thanks to Choppers constant arguments with strangers about not being a raccoon.

...

"Luffyyyyyy there are probably a million shops here, if you stop at every one we'll never get back!." Usopp spun trying to catch the teens eye as he dashed from stall to stall in excitement. Noting a crowd had gathered the far end of the square the hunter decided to wonder over, his curiosity getting the better of him.

A man stood at the front of a large platform waving happily to the crowd, cheers rang out everywhere. As he began to speak Usopp felt a bump from behind, tanned arms hung over his shoulders rustling into the bag clutched in his own arms. "Luffy cut it out, I'm trying to listen."

"But you have food don't you," Luffy argued, deviling further into the bag hopefully.

By the time the hunter had managed to pry to starved teen off him it was over. The crowd dispersed, the platform now empty. "Oh that's just great, we'd might of learned something if we'd listened!."

"And what is it you wish to know young man?."

Jumping in shock Usopp clumsily pulled himself around, staring at the blue haired man nervously. "You two...aren't from around here are you?."

"No," Usopp smiled, "is it that obvious?." Hearing a loud squeak the hunter titled his head, a few feet away the feared vampire slayer was awing over a palm tree, then trying to climb it hysterically.

"Anywayyyyy, this is a really nice place, I've never seen anything like it."

"Indeed it is Water Seven is a true acception in this world."

Sticking his hand out the blue haired man grinned, "I'm the mayor but you can call me Iceberg san, everyone dose."

...

"This is a vibrant city, everyone here pulls together to make it that way."

"Sounds very impressive but," Usopp paused, caution now leaking into his mind. "What about at night?."

Iceberg straightened himself up his causal friendly demeanor fading, "we have that under control."

Looking at each other Usopp and Luffy looked back in hopes of a continuation. It was no secret that most places and people valued not talking about such matters. But if the city was as great as it seemed there had to be something special going on.

"How come?," Usopp pushed.

"I am not at liberty to discus such matters."

"What if the _slayer_ asked you?." Usopp quickly nudged Luffy. Deciding it was worth a shot, whether they'd be believed was another thing entirely.

"Yeah, yeah I wanna know!," Luffy grinned widely, bouncing on his heels. Acting exactly opposite to how a dark defender should.

Sighing the blue haired man offered a strained smile, "well we have soldiers on patrol and...well there is _him_."

"Who," Usopp frowned as he received a glare from the other man.

"Franky, he's a delinquent who runs a gang around here, they supposedly protect the town but their nothing but a bunch of thugs and thief's."

Usopp could see from the corner of his eye that Luffy despite actions was listening, he could also see that spark of interst shinning in the teens eyes. Knowing there was no detouring the slayer he resolved, "well umm, are they that dangerous?."

Nodding Iceberg frowned, "extremely, we can't do anything about them because their so strong and there's so many. Franky himself is very gifted in the arts of sorcery, if only he'd use them responsibly."

"He can do magic?," Luffy leaned forward, dazzle increasing in his eyes.

"If you call it that," the blur haired man spat, his irritation no longer concealed.

"Okayyyyyyyy, well thanks for your time, we'll be on our way now." Not waiting Usopp promptly turned and gripped Luffy's shirt pulling him away.

Glancing back Luffy huffed, "what'd you do that for?, I wanted ta ask him stuff!."

"In case you hadn't noticed we were one question anyway from being arrested!."

Luffy squinted, looking at the now small silhouette of the mayor, "well..he was kinda grumpy."

...

The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies, a tendency to be a human only event. Luffy couldn't get over how little the others needed, how Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin would awaken and be practically perfect in attire, face and hair. When he got up Luffy often found himself frowning deeply at his own rather scary reflection.

With the constant lack of sleep a dark outline would appear round his eyes, his hair stuck in some crazy position due to his fidgety sleeping habits. His clothes would be hanging loosely off him, normally twisted and creased. Luffy would constantly stare close up at his skin poking and prodding it, in hopes that it would pass for normal. When humans got up, they looked like hell, plain and simple.

"Oi, Luffy give it a rest already," Usopp called from the living room, "he's NOT going to be standing right outside the door!." Waiting for a response he snorted, ignored by his happy go lucky friend once more. Unpacking the last bag Usopp glanced towards the hallway, the place they had rented was exceptionally nice. Six bedrooms, private bathrooms everywhere, each room large. A total opposite of their little flat, Usopp appreciated the much needed space but often had to quite the nagging in his inner mind.

Exactly why and how their vampire companions paid for everything was a mystery, figuring it probably involved a long history of murder Usopp figured he'd be better off not knowing any details.

...

As the light began to fade in the sky the apartment began to come alive, Luffy turned the volume on the t.v down to greet them, figuring they'd not be in the mood for Bambi the movie.

"Wheres Chopper?," crouching down Luffy scanned around.

"Sleeping in Nami and Robin's room," Zoro answered disinterestedly. Like that was of any interest to him.

"Lucky bastard," Sanji breathed between smokes, _'I bet if I looked like a stuffed toy they'd sleep with me!.'_

"Ah ok, well I wanna go find this magic guy so you guys wanna come along?."

Usopp continued flicking through the pages of the paper unconvincilngfly. Finally he looked up from his seat, "come on Luffy not tonight, I'm beat. Besides...he's not a vamp we can find him in the day, when it's safer."

"But the ice guy said he protects the city, so he'll probably be more active at night!."

Despite being impressed by the hat wearing tens reasoning Usopp refused, "don't feel like getting beat up tonight end of discussion."

"I say we all go out for a drink instead," pushing up from his seat Sanji glanced out the window. "I bet this place has tons of beautiful women."

"And they'll all be drunk, how fortunate for you," Zoro drawled, scowling at the blond from the corner of his eye.

As Sanji turned to tell Zoro where to stick his opinion Luffy jumped in. "But you guys are supposed to help me do slaying stuff!."

Throwing his arm around the teen Sanji nodded, "and we will, tomorrow night."

Luffy frowned, looking around for some support, getting nothing he huffed, shrugging in submission.

"Great, I'll get the girls then we'll go." As Sanji disappeared Luffy heard him add, "You'll have fun I promise!."

The raven haired teen found his eyes slowly drag to Zoro, who despite the nap still seemed highly irritable and cold. As he went to grab his jacket Luffy muttered softly under his breath, "maybe."

...

"You sure that's all your having?," breaking from his thoughts Luffy looked up at Nami, "Uh yeah, I'm good thanks."

It wasn't alcohol, so what. Luffy simply decided against it, hangovers were defiantly not on his to do list tomorrow.

Lying across the table lazily he tried to catch Usopp's attention, "I think the people in Water Seven have a drinking problem."

Since they'd stepped outside the door it was nothing but crowds of highly intoxicated people. The clubs and pubs literally bursting with customers, it was by far a more busy atmosphere than the teen was used to.

"Naaaaaaaa there just havinnn fun!." Biting back a groan Luffy stared stupidly at his friend, his normal, sensible friend who had transformed into a monster. Usopp was one of many people who after a few drinks turned into their total opposite, loud, shameless and stupid. Luffy enjoyed the role himself but decided it defiantly did not suit the hunter.

"Have I ever told you about Kaya?, s-she llllives in my hometown!."

Face turning sour Luffy slammed his head into the wooden table with a thump, "about a million times."

Ingorning him Usopp grinned lopsidedly, "she's SO wonderful and pretty, veryyyyyyyy pretty."

Looking up with a red mark on his head Luffy mouthed his friends next words as they were said. "Someday, I-I-M go nna marry her!."

Smiling genuinely the vampire slaying teen shook his head, and people claimed he was hopeless. Sober the hunter would deny having any feelings for the girl at all, he would make a flustered statement about just being friends over and over. Drunk, well then he'd pour his heart out, Luffy often thought that next time Usopp saw her he should be drunk that way he might actually tell her how he felt.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned, somewhat surprised to see Zoro staring at him with a funny expression. "Can I borrow you?,"

Glancing at Usopp finish another pint Luffy nodded, "Please!."

...

Upon being dragged outside Luffy wondered what exactly Zoro was up to. As the grip on his hand tightened Luffy felt his eyes lock into a heated blurry gaze. "Are you ok-ay!."

Luffy tensed as Zoro literally felll into him, breathing in deeply, letting of a sigh of satisfaction. "It's hard to be alone with you, it's putting me in a piss poor mood."

"I noticed," Luffy breathed, offering a small smile. He felt his cheeks heat as fingers dug into his spiky hair, the dark gaze focused so intently on him. As Zoro pressed his lips to Luffy he slid his tongue in, for once enjoying the taste of something other than alcohol or blood.

...

The clock in the centre of town struck one in the morning, making Zoro snap out his slumber. Looking around he was glad to find that people had decided to go elsewhere, the lights were off making him slightly annoyed._ 'Did they forget I was here or something?,' _sitting up straighter he shugged glad to finally have some alone time. He was not a people person, not in anyway shape or form. Luffy was the only one the vampire found himself openly tolerating. No it was more than that, he actually enjoyed the teens company, he need it.

Getting quickly bored Zoro stood fully intent on leaving. His thoughts were ruined as the door to the bar slammed opened to reveal a fuming teenager.

"Zoro, you did this to me so take responsibility!," taking a few heavy strides in the teen growled.

Inhuman dark eyes scanned the teen questioningly, clearly the slayer was upset but as to why Zoro had no idea. For a moment he tried his best to think if he had done anything that could have caused his human counterpart to have such a mood swing. Slowly he looked Luffy over head to toe, on his second glance he noted the teens stomach was ever so slightly swollen.

_'Surly he doesn't think he's-' _dark eyes focused on the heated glare, angry peter pan stance and the burning blush adoring tanned features.

"Did what?," he questioned, he knew what he was thinking was totally ludicrous but he reminded himself it was Luffy he was dealing with.

Tanned hands fell upon his stomach cupping the swelling before Luffy fixed the vampire with his finger point of doom. "You, earlier you came up to m-me and d-did stuff and n-now-"

"Luffy...your not pregnant." Zoro cut in, of course the teen would jump to such a ridiculous conclusion.

The ebony haired teen snorted, "oh yeah how would you know?."

Giving off a barley noticeable shrugged Zoro frowned, "facts and laws of nature slayer." Letting off a tired somewhat exasperated sigh Zoro raked his fingers through his hair. Looking to Luffy once more he could see the teen was not totally convinced, still patting his tummy comfortingly.

"Trust me Luffy, I doubt even you could pull off male pregnancy, it's impossible. You just ate to much, what do you expect when you consumed more than your on body weight in meat?." Enjoying the moment Zoro walked over to the teen, running his hands up tanned bare arms. "Besides we never did the deed, wanna give it a go anyway?."

Luffy looked around at the empty establishment before eyeing the vampire before him nervously. Before any jumbled words could spill from his lips the two were interrupted by a sudden presence. Luffy winced as Zoro tightened his grip around his arms, noticing the swordsmans usual cool attitude change into a feral, dark and hateful one.

"Well, well, so this is what you've been up to Roronoa," Luffy followed the smooth, accented, debonair voice to a dark figure in the doorway.

Before them stood a man, a man with hauntingly golden orbs focused to a point, pale skin and the darkest of hair dark. An old fashioned hat sat upon the strangers head, the rest of his body was shrouded in an impressive dark cape. The one thing that Luffy noticed more than anything was the extremely large sword hanging on the man's back, it must have weighted a ton yet the stranger made it seem weightless.

"What do _you _want?," Zoro hissed darkly, feeling threatened and increasingly territorial.

Luffy's blood seemed to stop following as the stranger disappeared and appeared behind him to quick for human eyes to see. The teen was further shocked as a hand as cold as death touched his cheek. "The slayer, how unexpected." Luffy's mind screamed for him to move, despite the singals his body remained frozen solid. The sheer presence of this man was enough to paralyze.

Zoro remained perfectly still, he knew better than to push the man before him. His body tensed dramatically as Luffy's head was tilted to the side effortlessly. The strangers hands running along the tan teens neck tediously.

"Don't you dare," Zoro spat, his muscles ready to launch at any second.

A shrill laugh filled the air as golden eyes sparkled with amusement. "I have no interest in your toy rest assured. I came to talk business." Looking down the man turned Luffy to meet his dark gaze. "It's nothing against you boy but if you excuse us." Before Luffy could retaliate he was flung harshly through the air, slamming straight through the window to his left.

As he Landed in the dirt outside he sat bolt upright, his body shaking in anger. Small shards of glass stuck out at odd angels unevenly from his skin, fresh blood leaking freely. Hurriedly Luffy pulled himself up stumbling to the broken window, as his fingers curled around the frame his voice died. Glowing bronze eyes winded, scanning the bar, everything was dark and quite. Zoro and the stranger were gone.

...

Hours later the raven haired teen sighed out loud for the millionth time, no matter where he searched there was no trance of the two at all. By now Luffy was certain they were not in the city, he was also positive that they must have masked their presence. This irked him, to be totally disregarded in such a way by a stranger Luffy could accept but from Zoro, that was a first.

He was sure as soon as he got thrown through a window his beloved vampire prince would charge out after him. Shouting his name in that strong alluring tone as always. Fussing over him in concern before lifting him up bridal style and walking off into the sunset. "Well...maybe not the sunset," Luffy huffed, scuffing the dirt with his sandal dejectedly.

At that moment the teens intuition awakened inside him, outwardly he remained the same. "Fancy finding someone so young out so late," purred a deep voice. White fangs seemed to glow through the darkness as the owner appeared from the shadows, "must be my lucky night!."

Flexing his fingers Luffy grinned darkly, "nope it's _mine_, I bet slaying you will improve my mood."

The vampire stood awkwardly unsure of how to respond, clearly the teen before him was pleased to be in such a situation. That chilled the brunette dusty haired vampire to his very core.

...

Opening the front door quietly Luffy slipped inside, glancing once more at the rising sun before putting the room into darkness once more. Fiddling with his clothes irritably he entered the living room, pausing he dragged his eyes upward, a small light in the next room catching his attention.

Holding his breath Luffy pushed the door opened, "Zoro?."

Meeting ice blue eyes he frowned softly. "Ah sorry Robin, I was just erm.."

"It's alright," she assured, tucking some loose locks behind her ear Robin turned in her seat to regarding the teen politely. "Roronoa kun has not returned yet."

"But," looking to the covered window Luffy rested against the door frame, "it's sun up now."

"It is indeed," she agreed, "he's safe I'm sure, I suspect he'll be back tonight." Watching the teen nod unusually Robin smiled, "did something happen?."

"...Well kinda, do you guys know alot of other vampires...older ones?."

Robin frowned, her ice eyes showing an air of seriousness. "We all know our fair share of characters."

"Mmm," Luffy shifted closer to her looking to a seat close by, upon getting a nod he seated himself. "There was this scary guy, Zoro seemed to know him, I was only...outside for a moment and they were both gone."

Settling his arms on the desk Luffy lazily buried his head in them. Letting a tired sigh escape his lips he side glanced at Robin, "I tried but I couldent find them after that."

Robin nodded mutely, her mind working overtime. "I'm sorry slayer san but I can not give you the answers you seek, only Zoro can give you correct information."

Seeing the teen slouch in defeat she added softly, "I could only speculate and do not wish to mislead you."

Looking up Luffy offered a weak smile, "yeah...that's ok, I'll just ask Zoro...when he gets back."

_'Whevever that might be,'_ getting up he made his way to the door pausing. "And the others?."

"Are all passed out in their rooms. Getting some rest is advisable."

...

Luffy groaned, hissing under his blankets. With his elevated hearing he couldn't help but here Usopp lumbering about, cursing about hangovers and moaning like the dead.

Burying his head in his pillow he began listening to his restless heartbeat. He couldn't sleep anymore, he'd only had a few hours of uncomfortable half sleep anyway. But now he was fully awake his mind re buzzed with endless questions. Looking around for the time the vampire slaying teen twisted around. Remembering the distinct lack of clocks he sighed, vampires may instinctively know the time but humans did not.

Sitting up rubbing his eyes frantically he shuffled over to the window, pulling the curtain back he pressed himself against the cool glass. The sky was dark, Luffy frowned at his faded reflection, in such a light he mused at how pale he looked in the moonlight.

His jet black hair and deep dark eyes contrasting his seemingly glowing skin. _'Is this what Zoro sees?,' _he questioned silently. He'd never thought of such things as appearance before but now he was faced with it he wondered. What exactly would a person like Zoro see in him?, was it this night persona?.

Smiling Luffy searched his reflection questioningly. "I'd...make a good vampire."

Eyes widening Luffy laughed shrilly, banging his head against the glass he glared at himself. That wasn't even funny as a joke. Turning away he pulled a jet black long sleeved shirt from his draw, digging in the one beneath he pulled dark blue jeans out. Not one to be particularly fussy he dressed himself not even attempting to see himself in the mirror a few feet away.

Checking Zoro's room quietly Luffy pulled himself out, letting his hand wonder across the door whimsically. Usopp had returned to bed claiming he had the god of hangovers, that just left the others. Who had apparently already left earlier, probably far to eager to enjoy the night to it's fullest. Hearing a creak Luffy jumped spinning on his heel.

"C-Chopper!."

Stumbling back in fright the young doctor steadied himself, his hoof on his heart. "You scared me Luffy!."

"Sorry, I thought you were out."

"No," stepping forward shyly the doctor grinned, "I decided to wait for you."

"Thanks," Luffy grinned matching the reindeer's eye level. "Can you help me find Zoro and the magic man?."

"Defiantly!."

As they left Chopper tugged on the teens short jeans, "Luffy?."

"Yeah?,"

"whats a magic man?."

...

The young doctor may have had impressive medicine skills but his basic life skills were practically non existent. Finding the club Nami was in Luffy maganed to convince Chopper to investigate the bar.

True he felt guilty but Luffy knew he'd work faster by going it alone. Making his way around the many winding streets of Water Seven Luffy sighed repeatedly, it was practically a maze and in the darkness the walkways and waterways blended.

Spotting a flash of green Luffy's heart thumped hard in his chest. Racing after the blur, _'ZoroZoroZoroZoroZoro!.'_

"IT'D BETTER BE YOU!."

The blur abruptly stopped, Luffy did not. Slamming into the green mystery Luffy groaned under his breath, his hand resting against familiar white skin.

"Slayer?," giving a sort of acknowledgement Zoro stood offering he teen his hand. Pulling Luffy up he relaxed into a casual stance, "didn't notice you back there."

Staring up into inhuman eyes Luffy felt his mood worsen. Gripping onto the strong arms the teen glared through messy bangs, "where were you?, who was that guy?, why did you leave with him and why didn't you come back last night?."

Fixing Luffy with careful eyes Zoro pulled away irritably, "Don't talk so high like that, makes you sound like a stupid kid."

Biting his lip Luffy considered retorting he was in fact a kid, well compared to Zoro at least. Deciding against it he closed the distance once more. "Who was that man?, we were...I was really worried about you."

Zoro frowned, folding his arms mutely. "It's my business not yours, so don't concern yourself with it."

Eyes flashing with acute anger Luffy gripped Zoro's collar, his fingers shaking. "I'm the slayer it is my business!."

"It's between me and _him_."

"And that makes it my business as well!," Luffy protested heatedly.

"Really how?,"

"Cause I'm your-."

Pausing Luffy pulled back a little, unsure of exactly where he was going. Rolling his eyes Zoro undid tanned fingers, letting Luffy's hands fall away silently. "I'll be back later."

Leaving Zoro paused as he heard the teen stumble forward, "at least tell me who that vampire was!."

Hissing into the breeze Zoro answered, "Dracule Mihawk, my maker," before disappearing into the shadows once more.

...

As Sanji leaned over the bar he cooed, the barmaid was beautiful. A body to die for, long flowing brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Exactly the blond vampires type, well anything attractive and female was his type but this one was special. Just like the five hundred other ladies he'd seen in the few hours he'd been out.

His musing ended as a hand blocked his vision, waving around fast enough to cause motion sickness. Looking to his side Sanji grinned, "kiddo you want a drink?."

Noting the unusual frown on tanned feature Sanji pulled Luffy forward, forcing him to sit. "I'll but you any drink you want just ask!."

"I don't want a drink, I really need something else!."

Quipping his eyebrow Sanji smirked, his mind already very much in the gutter. "You need my sweet loving?."

"I DO NOT WANT SEX SANJI!."

The room quietened as all eyes fell upon the pair. Amusement and shock plastered upon many residents. Laughing in embarrassment Sanji quickly pulled the teen to a corner table shooting glares as people snickered and suggested different pick up lines.

Sighing he lit a cigarette, "Ok, whats up shorty?."

"I need to know about makers."

The cigarette nearly falling the blond readjusted it and himself. "Why do you want to know about them?."

Shaking his head Luffy clasped the table losing control. "Please Sanji just tell me, whats your relationship with your maker?."

Humming the blond settled back, "complicated, mines a grumpy old bastard but...he's not all bad I guess."

"So vampires like their makers?."

"Well," Sanji took a slow puff, considering his next words. "It really depends on the vampire and maker, circumstances and such."

Seeing Luffy look at him in confusion he continued, "well some vampires resent their makers for turning them against their will, others wanted it and embrace them warmly. Really depends on the individual I guess."

"So makers just turn people and that's it, your...left to just get on with it?." Luffy fidgeted in his seat, in truth he knew very little about vampire society.

"For some, mine tutored me though. But bottom line whether you love or hate your maker their is a strong connection. Sex is one of them I guess."

Luffy's head jerked up, nearly snapping his neck in the process. "Y-You have sex with your maker?, isn't that weird?."

Laughing softly Sanji shook his head, "not really, makers normally turn someone their interested in some way or another anyway. It's not only our bloodlust that increases if you know what I mean."

Blushing Luffy looked away, he'd always known vampires were a little pervy but to think it was installed was kind of creepy.

Grinning Sanji leaned over flicking the teens forehead, "it's really not that big of a deal kiddo, no need to get so flushed."

Trying to suppress his embarrassment Luffy made a swift exit. Grateful the cold night air could take the fall for his red cheeks and burning ears.

...

Zoro kicked open the front door glaring, storming inside he looked around. All the lights were off, he could sense others around but all were unmoving and thus unlikely to bother him. Thanking lady luck for once he made his way to his room, this time taking more care to be quiet.

Catching his reflection in the mirror he growled, "fucking bastard, I'll defiantly..."

Hearing the shuffling of sheets Zoro turned staring wide eyed. "Luffy?, you realise your in _my_ room right?."

_'Strange I didn't notice him..again.'_

"Yeah I know that."

"Right, looking around unsurly Zoro kicked off his boots. "I don't really wanna talk right now, we'll just sleep for now."

"No, I don't want to sleep," Luffy whispered, his gaze never faltering.

Sitting on the other side of the bed Zoro sighed, "well I do."

Crawling across the bed unevenly Luffy sat directly in front of Zoro, looking up. "I have a better idea."

Zoro almost laughed, Luffy having ideas was one thing but having a better idea that was pushing it. As he went to joke he felt arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck. He was further surprised as Luffy seated himself squarely in his lap, wrapping tanned legs around his waist.

Catching on immediately Zoro sighed, "slayer we both know you'll wimp out half way through and quite frankly I can't stop without killing myself." To prove his point he pushed the teen back on the bed, sitting himself on top, just waiting for the ultimate freak out.

"I don't want you to stop Zoro."

...

Gulping a few breaths Luffy twisted his fingers harder though the sheets he'd tangled around himself. He constantly reminded himself to breath, as he felt cold fingers run across his bare skin. With each kiss he felt his heart thump painfully hard, he willed himself to calm, admittedly that was hard to do whilst also trying to stop shaking.

Looking to his side Luffy bit his lip as his shirt was pulled off him completely, his heart rate deciding to work overtime. Not only now deafening loud but also beating a million times a second. It caused the teen to become more embarrassed, if he could hear no doubt Zoro could probably feel it as well.

"You doing ok slayer?, is this...a little much for you?." Zoro pulled himself up slighter getting a better look at the teen. In such a situation everyone looked flushed and out of it but Luffy looked like he was struggling to take another breath let alone enjoy it. Being a vampire Zoro's body had less obivoius signs, but even he could tell the teen was nervous enough to puke.

_'Geez he's such a kid, I only got his top off and he's a total mess.'_

Only just noticing his other had stopped Luffy opened his eyes, which seemed to blurry as a thin layer of sweat dampened his eye lashes. "UU-uh I-I'm totat-tally-y okay!."

"Of course you are," Zoro drawled sarcastically, slayers had many abilities, apparently lying wasn't one of them. Sighing he fixed his green bangs soothingly, "Ok lets stop."

"N-No!," Luffy forced himself up clumsily, wrapping both his arms and legs around Zoro. Trying to calm himself he rested his forehead against a cold shoulder, sucking if a few breaths he calmed. "D-don't stop," Zoro smirked burring his head into to soft scented bangs inhaling Luffy's sent compeatly. As he wrapped his long pale arms around, Zoro felt the shivers. "Luffy...I'm not really sure why your so determined but in case you havent noticed your not ready."

Luffy mutely shook his head denying it, digging his fingers into porcelain skin to keep his focus. Now grimacing at the vice like grip the teen had him in Zoro groaned, Luffy really wasn't making it easy to do the right thing.

His body demanded him to continue, he needed release and the slayer had started it. He knew his old self would have no doubt continued without any consideration but Zoro had changed. He cared, and because he cared he wanted to do right, no matter how wrong right seemed at that moment.

_'Having a conscious is a REAL pain in the ass!.'_

"I don't want to force you."

"Y-your not!."

"But Luffy," Zoro cupped the teens face and forced eye contact. "I want this, you probably want this but just aren't ready just yet. If we do this I want you to enjoy it to."

Bronze eyes blurred with tears, "but aren't you tiered of waiting?. Your unhappy right?, this'll make you happy!."

Zoro pulled away fully, shaking his head solemnly. Lifting Luffy effortlessly off him he placed the teen in front of him, leaning over he pulled the bedsheet and wrapped it around the teen. Effectively covering him up. As he noted the tears leaking he felt wrong, "did I do something wrong?, don't you...want me?."

Flicking the teen square on the for head Zoro answered, "don't be stupid slayer, I want you every moment of everyday and night."

"T-then why..."

"cause your doing this for the wrong reason. Now tell me what's this really about?."

Gripping uneasily at the crimson sheets around him the teenage slayer looked up. "It's just...you've been kinda distant and even worse since your maker came around. To vampires sex is important right?, it can create strong bonds...you guys do that with your makers right?. I want you to stay with me so I figured that you would stay longer if I did the stuff he did."

The sheets rustled as Zoro moved forward, softly he kissed the teens for head in assurance. "That's really, really dumb Luffy. While the physical part is true it was a long time ago. Your the only one I'm interested in. As for my maker he's only an obstacle to my ambition, nothing more."

"But you still had...did it," Luffy whispered dully, "I thought since you'd never kissed then you were...as well. Now I know I wasn't even your first kiss."

"But you were," Zoro smiled as he received a puzzled look. "I've had sex but I've never kissed anyone before, kissings to personal. Ever since that accidental first kiss I've been yours Luffy, your not getting rid of me so easily."

Zoro laughed airily as he saw the dazzled look in the teens eyes, "I've never connected with anyone before, some things are _just_ physical slayer, this isn't one of them, I can wait for you."

...

"Makers just like showing up now and then to certify the bastards they are."

Luffy hummed, falling backwards into the satin pillows beneath him. With distinguished unease he found himself wanting to know more yet got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he wouldn't like the answers.

"He...made you?."

"Unfortunately," Zoro sighed, copying the teen he seated himself before crossing his legs and arms irritably. "When I was human I challenged him to a fight, needless to say I lost and the rest is history."

"You left out the details, do you...find it um uncomfortable?."

Sighing the swordsman began to shake his suspended foot, such memories simply hurt his pride. "Losing is dishonorable to swordsmen, I wanted him to kill me."

Zoro's eyes snapped opened as a lump jumped into his lap, warm hands titling his face upwards. Connecting their foreheads together Luffy smiled, "I'm really glad he didn't."

"If I had truly died then we'd of never met, perhaps it would have been better for you."

Tanned featured furrowed, pulling back Luffy shock his head feverishly, his sooty bangs becoming further messy. "That's not true...don't say stuff like that I'm happy I met you."

Resting himself like a tired child the teen hung lazily. Huffing Luffy felt stray strands of his hair fly upwards at the breath. _'I bet Ace said something stupid again.'_ He loved his brother, with all his heart but the slayer honestly wished his older brother would stop dealing out death threats like donuts.

Despite popular belief Monkey D Luffy was not stupid, well not completely anyway. He knew that his strange relationship with Zoro would be disliked by many, technically it wasn't right. But the teen reasoned things differently from others, a vampire and slayer the Romeo and Juliet of the supernautral world.

On paper such relations was ridiculous, a hanus act against god or a forbidden romance to inspire through the ages. Reality wise it worked and that was all the teen found himself caring about, his life was about as wrong as possible. A few more abnormalities were laughable.

"Me and you are together now right?."

Zoro blinked slowly, was Luffy actually questioning their relationship status. Before now they had never put a label on it, course being a vampire Zoro felt a strong need to make it clear to others but to the teen well that was a little more complicated. Vampires always marked property, lovers were no different, course he didn't want to freak the slayer out with his crazy possessive nature. Many nights he longed to get a permanent marker pen and write _'Property of Roronoa Zoro, touch and die!'_, on Luffy's body for reassurance.

"...I'd like you to be mine and only mine slayer, I _don't_ like sharing."

Luffy snickered, nuzzling into his former rivals neck. "I've never liked anyone like I like you Zoro, that's why I'm keeping you all for myself!." Pulling the tanned teen backwards by his collar the swordsman smirked, "is that so?."

"Yep, I don't like sharing either!."

* * *

Whew it's done, I think I'll celebrate with chocolate cake...after I post it of course^^

I got the Luffy thinking he's pregnant thing from a doujinshi thing I saw ages ago, can't remember it's name but it was seriously funny. Hope you all have a great Christmas and new year, reviews are wonderful so keep em coming. Till next time :-)


End file.
